Alphabet Challenge: Take Two
by MusicIsLife42
Summary: Similar to my previous challenge, this story will have 26 different lemons, featuring unique pairings/groupings and a word theme corresponding to every letter of the alphabet. Because when one trip through the alphabet doesn't give you everything you want, you just have to give it a second try.
1. All-nighter

A few months had passed since Ash collected his eighth and final necessary badge to compete in the Pokémon League. Since then, he had trained relentlessly, and waited anxiously for the competition to begin. Now it was the night before, and time seemed to move in slow-motion for the excited teenager.

Glancing at the time for what felt like the hundredth time, Ash noticed that it read 3:30 a.m. His match was scheduled to begin at exactly 9:00 later that morning, so he knew that even if he managed to fall asleep, it wouldn't be long before he woke up. With all of the time he had put into his training, he felt confident that he could at least take down his first opponent, and he couldn't wait to do it.

He almost felt like going out for a walk, but did not want to wake up Misty, who was sleeping in the other bed in the room. Brock had gotten a room to himself right across the hall from them. They were going to wake up and meet for breakfast around 7:00, which seemed like an eternity away for Ash.

"Are you awake?" Came a soft call from across the room.

"Yeah," He answered softly, surprised that his traveling companion was still up too.

"Too excited, huh?" She asked him.

"You know it," He told her, "But why are you still up?"

"I know I'm not the one battling, but I'm excited too," She told him.

After a brief silence fell over the room, Ash thought out loud.

"There's no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight,"

"I guess we'll be pulling an all-nighter," Misty said, throwing the sheets off of her body.

"Yeah, I guess," Ash said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes

Misty rose from her bed with a few stretches and glided across the floor towards Ash. He could tell that she was brewing some kind of plan, but his somewhat groggy brain failed to put it together. Sitting down next to him, Misty gave him a smile and shared her plan.

"I think I know how we can pass the time," She said deviously, cupping her hand over his package.

Based on the sudden hardening of what she felt, Ash felt the same way as her. Her sudden urges would not allow her to wait around for very long, and she yanked his pajama pants enough to uncover what she desired. Licking her lips, Misty immediately engulfed his large rod into her wet mouth.

Ash groaned out in heavenly joy that sparked her confidence immensely. While she had given head to him a few times before throughout their journey, she still felt a little nervous about it. Any butterflies in her stomach flew away though, and she let her instincts take over as her tongue coated his cock with her saliva.

Dropping his head back down onto his pillow, Ash got even more comfortable while Misty went to work on him. He watched as her head worked up and down his shaft, taking in what she felt she comfortably could fit in her mouth. While he had been with no other girl to compare her with, he felt like she was unbelievably good at sucking him off.

"You gotta return the favor, Ashy," Misty said teasingly as she shimmied her way out of her pajamas.

Jumping onto the bed with him, Misty brought her mouth right back to his cock, and swung her body on top of his, getting into a sixty-nine position. It took Ash a few moments to realize what she wanted, but once he understand, he happily dove his face into her opening. After playing around the edges to get started, Ash stuck his tongue into her hole to really satisfy her.

Misty paused her work briefly to enjoy the work of her counterpart. Not wanting too greedy though, she resumed her duty after a brief few seconds of a break. Taking in meat until she felt her mouth full, Misty used her right hand to massage the very base of her cock that she could not fit inside of her warm mouth.

Ash was having all of the same problems on his end. It was hard to focus on giving Misty oral treatment because of how distracting the pleasure from hers was. She made his whole body feel light and stress free just by working her tongue along his cock. He hoped that he could give the same feelings to her.

As he felt his load building, Ash cut Misty off before he let it all out. In a quick maneuver, Ash flipped his body around so that his head was on the same side of the bed as Misty's, except he was on top now rather than on bottom. Giving her a kiss, his lips could not help but linger around for a while on the sweet taste of strawberry before he inserted his rod.

Strangely enough, she and Ash were not really in a relationship. He'd never asked her out, nor had they ever gone on a date, yet there were some obvious feelings there on both sides of it. Currently, they were in a purely physical relationship, and simply enjoyed a fun romp every now and again. For the two teens, that was all they wanted at this stage in their lives.

Closing her eyes, Misty's mouth gaped open in amazement. His impressive size never failed to awe her. She let out a dreamy moan while Ash gave some shallow thrusts to start things off. Even with only moderate penetration and force, his substantial girth echoed waves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

"Mmm, yes" She moaned happily.

On the other side, Ash marveled at the tightness of Misty. The first few times for him with her had heavily surprised him, partially because of how naïve he was. It seemed to him that such a clamping tight squeeze should elicit some pain from such a sensitive body part, but instead it solicited a high level of pleasure.

Her wall of inner muscles warmly hugged his eager cock each time that he entered, and the feeling never got old. Sometimes, the most pleasant style for him was this very slow thrusting, where he kept his dick deeply lodged inside her and truly appreciated how good it felt. Right now, he was lost in the electrifying sensations that accompanied it.

"Fuck," He mumbled in marvel.

Once again, he felt his load building, but this time he did not have the willpower to stop it. The feeling he got from burying his cock deep within her was too good, and he had no intention of pulling out. Luckily, Misty took a pill so that neither of them had to worry much if he chose to finish while still inside her.

Partially due to his pride though, Ash tried his best to wait for his partner to finish before he joined her in orgasm. Based on the noises she was making now, he knew that it wouldn't be much longer. One last shove of his member deep into her coves was all it took, as he felt her get even tighter than she already was and shot out her juices.

"YES!" They screamed simultaneously, as Ash climaxed with her.

For a few moments, the lingered in their current position, enjoying the aftereffects for as long as they could. Once the high died down a little bit, Ash pulled out and rolled over onto his back, figuring that might be it for the night. Misty, had other ideas though, as she gently caressed his warm cock with her cool hands.

"I sure hope that isn't everything you have," She teased him.

In no time, her hands managed to work him back to full sail, and once she felt he was ready, she got down on all fours. Ash knew exactly what she wanted once she positioned herself, so he eagerly sat up behind her and stuck his dick back into her warm hole. Once more, he felt the heavenly hug that her pussy provided his meat.

To start off, Ash shoved in about half of what he had, and slowly pulled it out. He repeated this a few times as he looked to build a little bit of a rhythm. After a brief amount of time, he began to stick in just a little bit more each time, until he was finally giving her about all that he had to offer.

Like a train departing from the station, Ash slowly but surely picked up a head of steam. The more energy that he put into it, the more Misty's body shook in response. Controversial to her outward appearance as a strong, controlling girl, Misty liked for Ash to take some control in the bedroom. Slightly succumbing to his physical superiority made it a little more erotic for her.

"Oh, yes! Give it to me!" She pleaded.

Ash was going to do just that, regardless of whether or not he received a request from his red-headed partner. For such an early time in the morning, (or late at night, if you wish to look at it that way), he sure had a lot of energy. He hadn't even known it was there, but Misty had a funny way of bringing it out of him.

Driving his hips forward with power over and over, both he and Misty felt the benefits of his labor. She laid back in a cloud-nine like joy that only sex could provide her and simply enjoyed the way he could make her feel. If there was a way for her to stay in the zone that she was currently in forever, she would take it in a heartbeat.

"Oh fuck yes!" She hollered in a frantic joy.

When he inserted his full length like he was now, she felt it in places that almost seemed unreachable. Every time he reached this depth, it gave her an unparalleled sensation of electricity running throughout her body. She could feel it from her head down to her toes, and man did it feel good.

Her pants got quicker and quicker as well as louder the longer Ash managed to last. This was the area in which he had improved the most in her mind. In their first few times he had been unable to last long enough for her to even reach a climax, but now, he seemed to have even more stamina than her, and certainly enough for her to cum

"AHHH!" Misty screamed while she squirted all over Ash's member.

A great amount of willpower was required from Ash not to fire his load in response, but he managed to hold back. He was a little bit tired though, and sensing that, Misty turned herself around and straddled herself onto him. To help give him a little bit of a break, she was going to do the work.

She lowered herself down the base of his cock and groaned mightily as she felt the wonderful feeling of Ash deep within her. Holding still momentarily to savor it, she then started to slide up and down his pole. She began a little on the slow side of course, grinding up against his rod with all of her inner muscles.

"Oh god," Ash moaned happily.

Not only did he get to sit back and rest up a little, but he got to enjoy quite a show. First off, his view of Misty in her current cowgirl position was fantastic. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness fully, so he could take in her full nude body. Sure, he admitted that she might not be the sexiest female alive, but she still was beautiful, at least in his eyes.

Secondly, she knew very well how to get him worked up. She lingered in just the right places as she rode up and down on his dick, bringing him very large amounts of pleasure. Slowly, she turned the grinding and sliding on his cock into more of a bouncing motion because of the speed increase she started to create.

"Yes!" She shouted

It was almost like a thrill ride for her the way her excitement built as she flung her body up and down. His cock really filled her up, and every time that she came crashing down on it, she was reminded of just how nice it felt when he was inside her. Brushing a strand of her hair to the side, Misty realized how much of a sweat she was building just by riding him.

It took a lot of effort and energy from her end to raise and lower all her body weight over and over, so she now quit, and instead let Ash take the reins once more. His quick break had allowed him to build his energy load back up, and he able to mightily thrust his hips, driving his rod into the depths of Misty's tight cavern.

"OH, fuck me baby!" Misty squealed excitedly "Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes; fuck me!"

She could not stop herself from voicing similar phrases the entire time because of how good it felt. Even though the two of them had been going at it for quite a while now, it had not gotten old. In fact, Ash and she had been having secret romps with much higher regularity as of late, and she could not help but feel a little obsessed with the action.

Right now, Ash's powerful pushes up into her sent her petite body bouncing around in the air, similar to how it was when she was simply riding him up and down. She felt herself losing control of her body, and to an extent, her mind as well. The only thought in her mind at all was how good it felt, and how her climax was coming soon.

The same thoughts were rolling through Ash's head as well, no matter how hard her tried to push them away. He wanted to put it off as soon as possible, but his cock was due to burst any second. With one final, deep, crashing shove, Ash buried his entire rod into Misty's pussy, and from there he released all the semen he had been building up.

"AH!" For once, Ash's yell filled the room.

In response, Misty could not help but reach her climax as well. Letting her juices flow, she felt an intense joyful rush that could be rivaled by nothing else. For the second time in that night, the two blissfully enjoyed simultaneous orgasms, and stayed in positions for several second once there were over with, trying to savor the after-effects.

Once the moment eclipsed, Misty rolled off of Ash, landing next to him and slightly curling up at his side. Suddenly, she had dropped from such a high, to kind of wanting to sleep. Unfortunately, most of the night had already passed, and the two of them had to get up in just a little bit. Still, she decided to stay in bed with him for the last little bit, partially because she didn't feel like moving back to her bed.

"Well that was better than sleeping, anyway," She murmured her thoughts out loud, which was exactly what Ash was thinking as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Long time, no see! Just like last time, I will do my best to accept all requests, and will post up polls for you guys to vote on what you want to see in the future. Unlike last time, I doubt I will be able to post every week. I will be make a very genuine effort to post a chapter every two weeks though. As a head start, I already have written out the first 3 and a half chapters or so.**

 **Here are the options for the first poll; I am trying to use some pairings that just didn't happen last go around.**

 **A)Paul and Dawn**

 **B) Giovani and Delia**

 **C) Cilan and Iris**

 **D) Clemont and Serena**

 **Remember, you can vote in the poll on my profile, as well as simply leaving your vote in the reviews, so if you want to, you can vote twice.**


	2. Blondes

**A/N: This chapter features Ash, Serena, and Cynthia. Enjoy.**

* * *

Serena tentatively poked her head into the office room, where Ash was awaiting a special visitor. He was sitting there with an annoyed look on his face, tapping his foot on the ground in obvious impatience. Cynthia still had not shown up, even though their meeting was supposed to begin about an hour ago.

"Have you heard anything from her?" She asked.

"Nope," He answered with the shake of his head.

She felt disappointed for Ash because she knew how important this meeting was to him, and it was starting to seem like Cynthia had forgotten or bailed on him for some reason. There was a vacancy in the Sinnoh Elite Four with Bertha announcing her retirement at the end of the year, and Ash was a candidate to fill the spot.

At just 21 years old, he would certainly be the young one of the bunch, but he still had quite a bit of battle experience. Just a couple of years ago he had torn through the Kalos league, but fallen short once he got a crack at the champion. He knew he was a long way off from being a champion, or a Pokémon Master, like he had always dreamed of being, but being in the Elite Four would help him out greatly in his goal.

"I'm sorry babe," She said sympathetically as she walked in the room to console him.

The expression on his face remained hard in spite of her words, so she knew it was going to take a little more to put him in a better mood. Luckily, she had a very good idea of what it might entail to cheer him, and she wasted no time in putting her plan action. She placed one hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little, and slipped her other hand over his crotch.

"Can I cheer you up any?" She asked, rhetorically.

After only a few seconds of her hand rubbing against his package through his pants did she feel a bulge forming, which was the only answer she needed to her question. She took her other hand off of his shoulder and unzipped his pants, dropping them along with his boxers once they were freed.

Giving his rod a few more pumps with her hand to make sure he was hard, Serena felt herself getting excited too. She knew she was wet and ready, so she tugged her panties down to the ground and folded her skirt up over her stomach so that her pussy was out in the open. Wanting to let him take control, she then bent over the table where the meeting was supposed to take place and waited as Ash stood up to penetrate her.

With her breasts pressing into the mahogany wood table, Serena felt Ash enter her from behind. Personally, it was one of her favorite positions, and she knew Ash loved it just as much as her. He was allowed to stand and have a wide freedom of motion, and she got the deep penetration that sent her into bliss.

Sure enough, Ash's impressive length ventured deep into the caverns of her vagina, making her squeal in delight. Ash was the only man she had given herself to, so she had no real comparison for him, but based on what her friends had told her about their experiences, she was a very lucky girl when it came to the bedroom. Except the two of them did not limit their adventures to the bedroom, just as in the case right now.

"Oh god," Ash mumbled, amazed at her tightness.

He, on the other hand, had experience with a wide number of girls. He'd settled down with her in the last couple years, but before then he was a bit of a wild bachelor. After his impressive run through the Kalos league, he had been heavily pursued, and was happy to reap in the awards. For several months, he literally could have a different girl every night if he had wanted.

Once he got his fill of no strings attached sex though, he got into a serious relationship with his lifelong friend, Serena. Everything had been going well with them so far, and he still got the reward of fantastic sex. No matter how many times he went inside her, she never seemed to loosen up. Her inner muscles tightly hugged his cock every time, and today was no exception.

"Oh yeah, fuck me baby!" Serena purred out dreamily.

Serena bit down lightly on her lower lip while Ash pumped in and out of her from behind. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift away while she simply enjoyed the way he could make her feel. It always amazed her how such a simple act of penetration could manage to send pleasure throughout her whole body.

Whenever she felt stressed, sore, or anything of the sort, he found a way to make her feel better, at least for a little while. Today she had felt none of those things, but knowing that he was feeling a bit stressed and annoyed, she was trying to return the favor. She had no idea just how successful that her attempt was going to be.

Ash certainly had been feeling some frustrations, and he was kind of taking it out on her. He knew that she could take it a bit rough, and even enjoyed it, so he did not have to worry about her while he pumped in and out with considerable strength. He placed his hands on her shoulders to give himself a little better leverage and then fired away.

Both the two lovers were so wrapped up in their intensely pleasurable act that they did not notice the quiet opening of a door in the background. It took them several moments at all to notice the new person in the room, who simply stared in fascination while they went at it.

Once they finally did notice though, they seemed to do it simultaneously. Both sets of eyes raised up to look at Cynthia at the same time, and a rush of embarrassment and even a little fear also overcame both of them. Serena stood back up, covering her lower half back up now that they were in the presence of another human.

"Oh, please don't stop on account of me," Cynthia spoke with a giggle.

Serena, smoothing on the folds on her skirt, glanced awkwardly towards Ash, who wore a similar look of discomfort on his face. Neither one could think of anything to say to the Sinnoh champion, who seemed very okay with the intimate act she had walked in on. In fact, she walked closer to the couple, and looked down at Ash's exposed member.

"Oh my, that's very impressive!"

With a smile, she proceeded to grab ahold of his dick, and she gave him a few strokes to the astonishment of both Ash and Serena. Both of them were stunned to the point of inaction for a few moments, so Cynthia continued with her task like nothing was out of the ordinary. Finally, anger replaced shock for Serena as she watched her boyfriend get jerked off by another woman.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked in a harsh, angry tone.

"I just wanted to join in on the fun," Cynthia responded, not stopping her actions.

"That's my boyfriend; you can't just do that!"

"Do you want him in the Elite Four or not?" She asked blankly.

An enraged Serena's demeanor changed drastically upon hearing this. Ash's eyes lit up as well once he heard the tempting offer. Granted, he hadn't exactly been opposed to what Cynthia had been doing to him anyway, but now that he knew the other perks, he was even more intrigued by the prospect of it.

"So you'll give Ash the position if we, uh… let you join in?" Serena asked nervously.

"Of course," Cynthia answered without even looking up in acknowledgement.

"Then we have a deal," She finalized, knowing how much it would mean to Ash.

Now that she gotten consent from the young couple, Cynthia put her mouth to work. Her hand had kept him hard throughout the brief dialogue, and now her tongue took over, bringing immediate joy to Ash. His girlfriend had never been much of one for oral sex, so it was a rare treat for him to receive. Not only that, but he was getting it from an older, highly experienced woman.

She understood the little intricacies like no one he had ever been with. Her wet, moist tongue danced over every inch in slow, satisfying movements. When she chose to, she could all the way down on him too, something Ash had never experienced before. For the sake of variety though, she only threw in that curveball every once in a while.

"Well don't let me have all the fun," Cynthia stated, taking her mouth away to address Serena.

Serena dropped down on her knees tentatively, unsure of what exactly she could do to complement Cynthia. There was only one part of Ash open, so she opened up her mouth and took in his balls, something she had never even considered before. They certainly had a much stranger texture and flavor than his rod, but it was nothing intolerable.

For Ash, it was heavenly. Having two beautiful blondes service him was a pleasant déjà vu to the life he used to live, except Cynthia trumped all of them. She sucked him off with vigor, like she had been desperately waiting on this moment for a long time. Her tongue worked in such quick, fluid motions, and she lingered in all the right places.

While her warm mouth worked on his shaft, his girlfriend added a whole other layer with the job she was doing. At first she focused on his left nut, sucking and pleasuring it to the best of her ability. Then she rotated to his other one, giving it the exact same treatment. Once they were all warmed up, she took both of them in at once.

"Now why don't you give me what I saw you giving her?" Cynthia asked with a sudden stop.

Ash was a little disappointed that the blowjob was over because of how incredible it was, but this feeling was quickly replaced by excitement as he watched Cynthia drop her dress down to reveal her underwear. From there, she dropped her panties down to her ankles and bent over the wooden table just as Serena had earlier.

Ash's rock hard cock could not enter her fast enough. Pushing in his throbbing member, he groaned in satisfaction as he once again felt the warm hug of a vagina. Her tightness was very similar to Serena, causing him to wonder just how much action the champion got. He knew she was very busy with her job, and was pretty sure she was not married, so it would not be surprising if she had long dry spells.

At first, it was hard for Serena to watch her boyfriend penetrate inside another woman, but she knew that they did not share the love that she had with him, so she was able to accept it. With her acceptance, she found herself getting a little horny as she watched Ash in action. She'd never considered a threesome before, but all of the sudden, it seemed incredibly hot.

Serena slipped a finger down to her crotch and began stimulating herself as she enjoyed the front row seat to the fucking that Ash was giving Cynthia. She watched Cynthia's body shake in recoil each time Ash plowed into, and knew from personal experience how great of a feeling that it was.

"Oh, yes! Fuck me harder!"

Ash's smile managed to widen even further as he complied and started to fuck her with everything he had. Cynthia groaned out loudly as she relished the treatment she was getting. It had been a long time since she had had any sex at all, and even longer since she had gotten anything close to this. Ash had all the physical characteristics she could possibly desire.

The table she was bent over began to shake and wobble as she got pounded into it by the excited young man behind her. He hit all of the right spots, and he hit them with power. He even seemed to have found her g-spot, which required rather deep penetration, and smashed into it over and over, working her body into a frenzy.

"OH GOD!" She screamed out as she had an intense orgasm.

Clenching his teeth, Ash managed to hold most of his load in, which was quite an impressive feat considering how hard Cynthia clamped down around him when she climaxed. His dick was squeezed wonderfully tight, making it a bit of a miracle that he was able to keep the contents within himself.

Blown away by how hard he made her cum, she selfishly wanted another go with him, but she restrained herself, knowing that Serena needed a turn. Getting out of the way, Cynthia gave a little nod to Serena, signaling that she was good to go. Taking the cue, Serena hopped up on the table so that she was facing Ash and spread her legs open for him.

Stepping back up to the plate, Ash pushed his hard cock into the hole of his girlfriend. She groaned happily with the reentrance of the cock she had been yearning for so badly. Considering their previous session ended prematurely, and then she had to spectate while another woman enjoyed him, she desperately wanted to get fucked again.

"Oh, yes, fuck me," She moaned, half-closing her eyes.

Ash was penetrating with moderate authority right now; he was a little too worn out to give anything more. Just when the two of them started to get used to the flow, Cynthia decided she wanted back in on the action. Jumping up onto the table, she stood, towering over the bent-backwards Serena.

Lowering her body into a crouch, Cynthia dangled her pussy over Serena's face. At first, she was genuinely confused, and even after she realized what was expected of her, Serena was a little hesitant. She'd never done anything even close to this, and just the thought made her uncomfortable.

However, she remembered that it was for Ash, so she made herself do it. Sticking out her tongue, she made contact with the outer fold of Cynthia, who gave a little purr when she felt the moist tongue start to lick her. She grimaced in fear as she did so, like a child when he's forced to try a food he know will be unpleasant.

Surprisingly, the taste was not that bad though. Tentatively, she stuck her tongue in a little bit deeper, testing the waters a little bit so to say. While she hardly would consider it delicious, it really wasn't bad, and he suddenly found it incredibly sexy. Not that she was really attracted to Cynthia, but she figured Ash must find it attractive.

Indeed, he did. Ash grunted loudly and happily as he watched the scene unfold. His hot girlfriend taking his cock, all while giving oral sex to another sexy blonde. He really had a thing for blondes, and it was a fantastic throwback to his wilder days. It kind of made him miss the good old days of his "victory tour" as he liked to call it.

"Hell yes," He muttered.

He began to drive his dick in with more power, shaking the slim body of Serena against the table. With her body bouncing around in response to his penetration, it made it little harder to perform her task on Cynthia. She tried to hold her head steady as best she could, but there was no way to keep it completely still.

In spite of this, she was still doing a good enough job for Cynthia. She was panting loudly with her eyes closed, as she slid her hand down to rub on her clit for extra stimulation. It had been so long since she had had a partner prior today, and now she found herself with two young ones, and on the verge of climaxing again.

"Oh god!" She whined out in a high pitch.

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were in the same boat. Ash had lasted for a long time, but knew he was bound to bust soon, with Serena's walls hugging him tight, and his deep penetration inspired similar results out of her. Pumping wildly, Ash felt his eminent release coming and wanted to go out in one final frenzy.

"Fuck!" The three of them yelled, with near simultaneous orgasms.

Cynthia had not meant to lose control while in her current position, but Serena's wet tongue forced her to cum, and it landed all over Serena. In turn, she clamped down on Ash and expelled some juices of her own onto his rod, which fired back in response with a massive built-up load of semen.

Since she regularly took a pill, it was no problem that Ash finished inside her, which is what he normally did. Cynthia finishing on her face, though, disgusted her a little bit, and she had to restrain herself from making a scene. Once Cynthia climbed down from her, she wiped the juices off as best she could with her arm, and planned to jump in the shower as soon as possible.

"So did Ash earn his spot in the Elite Four?" Serena asked, wanting reassurance.

"Of course," Cynthia answered as she put her clothes back on.

"He was going to get the position anyway," She said with a smile as she put her last layer on, immediately leaving the room.

Serena's jaw dropped, leaving her mouth agape for several moments. She could not believe that Cynthia had just tricked her into doing what she had done, for no real reason. Even though she had gotten into while in the heat of the moment, Serena felt nothing but shame about the ordeal now.

"I need to wash up." She announced suddenly, in extreme annoyance.

As she left for the shower, Ash chuckled at his own good fortune. Not only did he get a coveted spot on the Sinnoh Elite Four as a great advancement in his career, but he got to fuck an incredibly sexy lady, whom he had always admired and would soon be his boss, with permission from his girlfriend, who he also got to have sex with.

"Guess today's just my lucky day,"

* * *

 **A/N: The results of our first poll were incredibly close, but in the end, it was Dawn and Paul that just nudged out Clemont and Serena by one tally. Since I already have a few chapters written out in advance, it will be a few chapters until that one comes out. Right now it is looking like it will be chapter "E."**

 **Also, since I have a few chapters already written out, there will be no poll this week. Next upload, I will have a poll ready. Thanks to those of you that left recommendations in the review section, I'll be sure to include some of those options in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	3. Cheating

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains role-play and bondage. It's a little more intense than my average story, so I just wanted to let you know in case it is something you are not comfortable. Ash and Dawn are the characters in this chapter.**

* * *

Apprehensively, Dawn carefully walked up the stairwell of the school. Her heels made a clink with each small step she made, ringing throughout the empty location. Reaching the top floor, she pushed open the door that led to the hallway of classrooms. Slowly she dragged herself down the hall, peering into each room, trying to find the correct one.

For a few moments, she worried that she was either in the wrong place, or at the wrong time. When she reached the last room though, her fears were alleviated. In the classroom was a young man wearing a light blue dress shirt and khakis. She gave a small knock on the door to gain his attention, allowing herself entrance into the room.

"Hey, Mr. Ketchum!" She greeted warmly.

"Your test is on your desk." He responded emotionlessly, as he appeared more interested in his book than his student.

With a small nod, Dawn made her way to her usual seat, in the second row. Tossing her book bag down to the side of her desk, she slipped into her chair and pulled out a pencil. After writing her name in her neat, perfectionist hand-writing, she looked up at her teacher again. He was still deeply engrossed with his book, so she figured she was in the clear.

Taking out a small, folded up piece of paper from her bra, where she had stored it, Dawn laid out the answers to the test behind her arm, so that it could not be seen from the teacher's desk. Still though, she nervously glanced up every few seconds, wanting to make sure she was not being closely observed. However, it had an opposite effect, attracting his attention with all her movements.

Putting his book down momentarily, he watched his student as she made up the test she had missed. Quickly, he noticed that her eyes were darting on and off the page, and she was putting answers down on her paper without appearing to do any work. It did not take a genius to realize that she was copying answers.

Standing up from his chair, he walked over to Dawn's desk with a suspicious look on his face. In a hurry, she tried to hide her slip of paper with the answers under her arm. Ash noticed it, but even if he hadn't, the guilty look on her face would have given her away anyway. Reaching for the paper, he nudged her arm out of the way and collected his evidence.

"Hmm..." He noted, thinking, "Well I'll just take this down to the office, and you can go ahead and prepare to face a suspension, at least."

"No!" Dawn interjected, grasping his arm as he turned, "Please don't!"

"Why shouldn't I? You tried to cheat on my test, and you got caught."

"I've never cheated before!" She claimed, "I just forgot to study, and I-I really needed to pass this test, so I got the answers, but I'm really sorry! It won't happen again, I promise."

"Well I'm sorry, but that doesn't change anything."

"But they might expel me!" She said, starting to almost tear up.

"That's your fault."

"I'll do anything! Just don't report me!"

"Anything? Like what?" He snorted

"I could come in every day after school and clean your room." She suggested.

"My room is clean."

"Well, I could take care of any tasks you need."

"How about this," He counter proposed, "I won't report you to the office, but I get to choose your punishment."

Curious as to what he would do to her, Dawn agreed after a few moments thought.

"Deal." She responded.

"Great then," He smiled strangely, "Stand up."

With a confused look on her face, Dawn rose up from her seat, adjusting the folds of her skirt. Standing next to her desk, she looked questioningly at her teacher for further instruction. The demeanor of his face had changed from an unfriendly teacher to a man that looked like he was enjoying something dark.

"Bend over." He told her, as he walked to his desk.

Awkwardly, Dawn leaned over her desk, her uncertainty growing by the second. From her peripheral vision, she saw him grab something out of one of his drawers. Her question of what the item was would not remain unanswered for long, as she felt her skirt lifted and a sharp crack land onto her exposed area.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, feeling a sharp sting, "What the hell?"

"Your punishment starts with a good ol'-fashioned spanking." He informed her.

As many teachers did back in the day, Mr. Ketchum had a wooden cane. He snapped it on Dawn's backside with fury, leaving a clear red mark after making impact. Each time he made contact, she wanted to scream her lungs out, but she managed to restrain it pretty well. With such a painful beginning, she wondered what was in store for her next.

"You're a dirty, little cheating slut whom must be punished, aren't you?"

"Yes," Dawn gritted out with her teeth clenched.

"Say it fully," He commanded.

"I'm a dirty, cheating slut, and I must be punished." She parroted the phrase back.

Satisfied, Ash whipped her in silence once he heard what he wanted to hear. He had already given the bluenette seven lashes, and he planned to make it an even ten. Cracking the multi-foot wooden object on her again, a loud ring sounded. After another smack, this time a little harder, a louder pop sounded. Finally, he hit her for the last time, reaching back to give her the most painful hit yet.

"Now on your knees." He told her once he finished his spanking.

Taking his cane back, Ash walked back to his desk while Dawn patiently sat on her knees, still feeling the sting from the cane.

"Crawl over here."

Putting her arms down so she was on all fours, Dawn made her way in front of the desk in a slow crawl. Ash walked to her backside and grabbed her arms. Taking a piece of rope that he grabbed, he tied her wrists together behind her back. Then he used another piece of rope to connect her ankles.

"Sit up tall and close your eyes." He barked out another command.

Dawn straightened her back and shut her eyelids in obedience. Circling around in front of her, Ash bent down so his face met at her level. He pecked her on the lips to prep her for what was next, which would be a long French kiss. His tongue slithered into her mouth, mixing saliva with the beautiful girl.

"You're mine." He informed her in a whisper.

She responded with an understanding nod, anxiously awaiting whatever was next. She thought she heard the sound of Ash undressing, but she dared not open her eyes and get caught disobeying his orders. Sure enough, she was told to open her mouth, and immediately afterward, she found a large cock residing inside her mouth.

"Look at me." He told her.

Sucking his cock, Dawn looked up into the powerful eyes of her teacher with the most innocent of looks, which was exactly what he had wanted. Without even having to tell her, she gave him some great head. Her tongue snaked around his shaft just like his tongue had just snaked around her mouth. She knew just how to please him.

Her head bobbed up and down his rod in smooth motions that could only come from someone with plenty of experience. It amazed Ash how her mouth was soothingly cool, yet pleasantly warm at the same time. He forgot all about his script and his plan for a few minutes while he just enjoyed the joy ride Dawn was taking him on.

She carried on cleanly, waiting to be told to stop or do something else. Just when she knew that she was getting close to making him climax, he finally relieved her of her duty. He picked her up off of her knees and leaned her onto his desk. Again, he walked to the other side of his desk, where he apparently had a drawer full of sex toys.

"That was not good enough," He lied, "So we must start over."

This time, he came out with two new items. The first was a bright, red ball gag. He opened up her mouth, sliding in the round object, and then tied it around her head. Once she had her mute in, he lifted up both her skirt and her bra above the height of her boobs. Accordingly, he slid her bottom layers down just enough to expose her crotch.

Now he pulled out his second item, which was a flogger. Just as soon as she realized what was happening, she felt the black leather tails strike her in the chest. Her body jumped back in recoil from the numerous areas of her body that underwent the sensation. In a quick, circular motion, Ash hit her over and over with the high-quality toy.

"Mh!" She would squeak along to her beating.

There were 30 tails, each at a length of 12 inches, and Dawn felt the sting of each and every one of them. Slowly, Ash worked his way south. Her flat, somewhat tanned stomach started to feel the pains after a minute. Before long, he had worked all the way down to her crotch, where he started swinging with increased aggression.

"You're

 ** _Crack!_**

A

 ** _Crack!_**

Cheating

 ** _Crack!_**

Slut

 ** _CRACK!_**

And

 ** _Crack!_**

You

 ** _Crack!_**

Must

 ** _Crack!_**

Be

 ** _Crack!_**

Punished!"

 ** _Crack! Crack! Crack!_**

He whipped her harshly to emphasize every word. Dawn, who had probably shaved not long ago, had a tiny patch of pubic area located just above her entrance. It was right around this spot on her body that Ash now concentrated on. His snaps came less frequently, but when they came, they struck with power. His last blow came with such a wind-up that she had to fall backwards a little bit.

"GAH!" She shouted through her gag in pain.

Ash covered up the red marks he has just made by sliding her clothes back in their regular position. As sexy as Dawn's body was, he had a thing for keeping a girl's clothes on when he fooled around with them. Removing her gag and pushing her back onto her knees, Ash stuck his cock back into her face. Knowing the drill, Dawn opened up and took him in.

Not wanting to get sent back to stage one again, Dawn planned to give her best performance. There was no way she could take in all of him, but she forced herself to swallow the majority of his member, opening up her threat like she had never made herself do before. The sounds of Ash groaning gave her a good sign that she was properly pleasing him.

With the occasional gag, Dawn fluently bowed her head up and down Ash's cock, looking up at him with her big, gorgeous, blue eyes. The purity of the look she gave him just made him want to roughly take her in every way imaginable. Not getting too far ahead of himself, he stood in place, letting her work her magic.

She made sure to breathe plenty of warm air onto his dick while she simultaneously licked every inch that she could. Much like the last time, Dawn went to work for a couple of minutes, and when she noticed Ash start to twitch somewhat, he cut her off. For the sake of her body she hoped that she had pleased him enough to avoid another beating.

"Stand up," He spoke clearly.

Trembling ever so slightly, Dawn found her way onto her feet. Suddenly, she was taken off of them when Ash lifted her into his arms. Sliding her panties to the right just a little bit, he exposed her eager vagina. Lining up her opening with his rock hard cock, he brought her down onto him. Dawn tried to withhold from screaming as Ash's beast nearly split her in two.

"Holy fuck," She whimpered out.

In her actual high school days, Dawn had seduced just about every member of the basketball team into bed with her, but never had she had a man the size of Ash before. He started bouncing her body up and down his cock, sticking in his full length and he still reaching previously untouched areas.

Not only was she being explored further in depth, but she had to spread her hole to new dimensions to even allow him in. His combination of length and thickness was truly magnificent, and something that she knew she would likely only come across once in a lifetime. Once he got going on her, she felt confident that it would be her most memorable.

Another first for Dawn would be her current position. It took a great deal of strength to keep her whole body lifted on the ground, but Ash seemed capable of doing it with ease. His build may not have looked overly muscular, yet his strength was undeniable. It was surprising to her how easily her body moved at will from his force.

While Dawn tried to expand her body for him, Ash tried to hold in his semen. Her walls tightly gripped him, as if they were trying to coax him into a climax. Luckily, Ash was experienced with this, since he almost always was a tight fit. The incredible feeling never got old though, no matter how many times it happened.

With their faces in such proximity, Ash took the opportunity to kiss Dawn again. The gentle kiss with not-so-innocent intentions quickly turned into swapping spit. Their lips opened up into a round tunnel, letting the tongues venture wherever they pleased. With the slow-paced bouncing and the making out, it was actually a little intimate for a few moments.

"What are you, again?" He asked.

Trying to catch her breath, Dawn replied, "I'm a cheating slut, sir."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I have to be punished,"

Dawn's body started to bounce a little more wildly as he got a little bit rougher with her. He watched as her chest flew up and down in very attractive fashion. This was one of the many reasons that he enjoyed keeping a girl clothed. Not being able to see what was underneath added an element of imagination and desire.

After a few more moments in the same position, Ash felt her walls tighten down even further for a moment, and a small amount of cum escaped her. This was a bit of a lucky break for him, because he was getting tired of holding her up, and now he had a good excuse to let her down. Despite his happiness, he had to feign anger.

"Did I tell you to cum, slut?"

"No, sir."

"Then why the hell did you?"

"I couldn't help it, sir."

"We'll have to work on that. Back to phase two, again."

Dawn heaved small sigh of relief that she did not have to start all over again. She watched as Ash pushed two of the desks together, and walked back to his desk. She could not help but wonder what else he had in there. Coming back with a lot of rope, Ash scooped Dawn off the ground and placed her on all fours on the desks.

Crossing her arms at the front edge of the first desk, Ash tied her wrists to the corresponding sides. He took the next section of rope that went around her neck and connected with where her elbows crossed. After returning to his desk, he came back with a spreader bar that he used on her ankles. After tying it down with another knot, her heels hung off the edge but her legs were locked down.

He put another bar on her lower thighs, subsequently tying them together as well. Once his elaborate set up was complete, he went to his drawer once more. Dawn tried to struggle her way out of the roping, but she quickly figure out that wasn't happening. About all she could do was wiggle her butt.

"Clean me up," Came a sudden command.

Once again, he shoved his dick into her mouth. The usual, meaty taste had a strange twang now that it was covered in her juices. It was just then that she noticed she was sucking up her own cum. She did not know if that aroused or disgusted her more. As she was trying to figure it, she felt her skirt ripped downward, letting her plump breasts plop pout. Shortly after, a sharp pinch on her nipple gathered her attention.

She had mostly been ignoring Ash, but apparently he had come back with nipple clamps. In a few quick motions, he had stuck one onto each of her boobs. Her instinctive reaction was to take them off, but her restricted arms quickly reminded her that that was not going to be possible. She would just have to endure the pinching feeling.

The pain caused her to try and wiggle out of her position, but she could get nowhere near the needed strength. In fact, her butt was the only part that actually moved any. Ash caught notice of her butt wiggling back and forth, and that gave him a great idea. Abandoning the blowjob that he was getting, he walked around to her backside.

Dawn readied her pussy for penetration, but Ash had a different idea. He directed his cock into her asshole instead. As someone who had taken the anal virginity of aplenty, Ash knew that Dawn wasn't one. Still, it was a tight fit, even tighter than her vagina. He pushed in about halfway, where he felt like he was stuffing her full, and then he crammed in the rest anyway.

"OH GOD!" Dawn belted out, as her body was pushed to its limits.

"You know why you deserve this?" He asked her.

"Because I'm a cheating slut." She answered in a quieter voice.

"And?" He prompted, slapping her already red cheeks.

"I'm a cheating slut and I must be punished."

With that, Ash started thrusting his hips back and forth. It was hard to get much momentum going because there was hardly any wiggle room with how tight of a fit it was. Still, he found a way to power his way to a moderately forceful penetration pattern. He also picked up a toy that he had set aside without Dawn noticing. Turning the vibrator on, Ash stuck the stimulator right on Dawn's pussy.

"AHHH!" Dawn screamed as her body went insane.

From the clamps that squeezed down on her boobs, to the anal penetration, and now to a vibrator that aroused her vagina, Dawn's body was entertained more fully than ever before. It may have come with the aid of a few tools, but Ash single-handedly managed to send her into seemingly another dimension.

She was hardly even cognizant of everything going on with her body. The amount of pain present was hardly even noticeable underneath all the layers of pleasure, but she knew it was there somewhere. Likely, she would feel it in the forthcoming days, which is what she had requested out of Ash in the first place.

"Please, sir, can I cum?" Dawn begged.

"No," He crisply answered.

Dawn whined a little louder than she intended too, but she used about all the strength she had to keep her juices from flowing. She could feel a giant wave forming right at her exit hole, and with each second it became even harder to contain. Her body honestly could not take much more abuse from Ash, and she prayed that she could hold off long enough to satisfy.

"Oh, PLEASE sir! Can I cum?"

"Right after I do," He told her.

Before she even had time to ponder how long that would be, she felt a huge blast of cum shoot through her anal passageways. No one had ever finished inside of her butt before, so the experience was a new one for her. She did not hesitate to use her right to cum once she felt Ash finish. With a scream, Dawn let everything out.

"AHHH!" A massive orgasm, easily the largest of her life, escaped Dawn.

She rested, panting and content as Ash pulled out of her. It was a good thing that the ropes held her down to the desks because her body practically felt like jelly now, and there was no way she could balance herself. Ash put his clothes back on while Dawn tried to compose herself. Once he was dressed, he finally addressed her one last time.

"I'll see you on Monday."

Closing the door behind him, Ash left, leaving Dawn stranded. She stayed in her position, not like she had any choice, while his seed slowly dripped out from the anus that he had opened. It was just then that Dawn remembered that it was all supposed to be role-play. With all the repetition Ash had demanded from her, she had briefly accepted it as truth.

It had gone better than she ever could have imagined, considering the climax she ended up with. Minutes afterwards, it still resonated throughout her body. After a little while longer, once she felt she had the strength and desire to move, Dawn began to stand. Quickly, she was reminded that she was tied down.

She had almost forgotten since she had laid down in comfort for quite a while after Ash left. She had not really been paying attention, but it had been a long time since he left, and now she wondered when he would return. She squirmed as best she could, but she was really locked down, and he was nowhere in sight.

There was no way he would actually leave her there over the weekend, right?

* * *

 **A/N: So I actually wrote this scene many months ago, but it was never posted. I realize this is more on the BDSM side of things, and if more people like seeing stuff like this, I will try to upload some similar stuff in the future.**

 **As a reminder, Dawn and Paul won the first fan vote. To clarify, that will be presented in chapter E. This week, I am posting a new vote. The options are as follows:**

 **A)Ash and Skyla**

 **B)Gary and Dawn**

 **C)Brock and Lorelei**

 **D)Brendan and May**


	4. Doctor

"Here you are," Said the nurse after guiding Delia to the room.

Having just turned 40 a few weeks ago, Delia had set up an appointment for a mammogram. Stepping into the room, Delia was greeted by her doctor, which happened to be none other than Ash's former traveling partner, Brock. After his career as a Pokémon doctor did not go as planned, he switched his specialization over to humans.

It required a few more years of schooling, but in the end was worth it. The money he took in being an actual doctor dwarfed the pittance he had previously received. Aside from money, he got to interact with more people, not that he didn't love Pokémon though, and he garnered a fair amount of respect from mostly everyone.

Now he ran a fairly successive practice between Pewter City and Pallet Town, with Delia as one of his patients. After exchanging pleasantries, they had to get down to the business at hand. Trying to not make things weird with the woman he had known for years, Brock requested that she undress in as normal of a voice as he could manage.

With a little hesitation, Delia unbuttoned her pink shirt, exposing her dark green, double D size bra. Taking off the shirt completely, she also popped off the bra, putting her massive melons out in the open. She felt nervous and a little self-conscious, and wanted to put an arm out in front of her chest, but knew she could not.

Brock could feel himself getting attracted to the middle-aged woman, and he knew that staring at her fantastic breasts would not help any, so he wanted to get them out of view, or at least for him to get out of her view, so she could not see what was happening. To do this, he stepped behind Delia to perform his analysis.

Grabbing her breasts with his bare hands, he had to restrain himself from moaning out in pleasure. He had a job to do and could not get wrapped up in his perverted ways. He tried to focus in on what he needed to, but it was really hard. Literally, he felt his dick getting really hard as he fondled the biggest breasts he had ever touched.

Unfortunately, his hard-on formed a big bulge in his pants, which ended up poking into the back of Delia. She knew exactly what is was upon contact, even though it kind of shocked her. She had no idea that Brock found her attractive, but the reverse was certainly true. She could not help but get turned on as his hands rubbed on her breasts, and his erection rubbed against her back.

As Brock started to take his hand away, since he had finished his examination, Delia grabbed his hands and held them in position. Brock gasped sharply, realizing the implications of this action. Taking her hands away once Brock held her steady, she slipped them behind her back and began to get a feel for his wood.

Even Delia could not believe her actions. It was like she had lost control of her own body, letting her sexual desires control her decision-making. Brock played along with it, massaging her knockers, and she took it a level further by tugging down on his pants. Coincidentally, he'd forgotten his belt in the morning, so the khakis came down without much resistance.

A nervous feeling intensified for both of them, partially in fear of being caught. Not letting fear get in the way, Delia took his briefs off next, letting his erection spring free from its cloth prison. Grabbing it with her left hand, she felt a tingle through her body. This situation had quickly escalated from a medical process to explicitly sexual contact.

Brock's desires went through the roof as Delia went to pumping her hand on his shaft. No longer did he feel any shame in it, he wanted to go with it completely now. He took off his lab coat as well, just to get all his clothing out of the way. Turning Delia around, Brock wanted to look her in the eyes now that they were on the same page.

"Brock, we can't do this, can we?" She asked with remorse.

"I'm not Brock," He said slyly with a wink, "I'm just Doctor Harrison."

"Okay then, Doctor Harrison," She said as a small smile crossed her face.

Suddenly she dropped down onto her knees, spit into her hand, and started jerking him off again. Brock simply groaned in pleasure, only to groan louder when her mouth took in his rod. Her mouth was wet and warm, and she bobbed her head just right. At first, she just took in his tip, but slowly and surely she went further down on him.

Her head movements became more and more intense as well. She had started off very smoothly and under control, but now transitioned into a faster, reckless movement. Her tongue helped coat his rock-hard dick in saliva as she bobbed up and down his length. She did not have the capacity to take in all of him, but she did not need to in order to please him.

"Oh god!" He moaned out in bewilderment.

Brock was no lady-killer, and had not been with too many partners before, but Delia was taking the top slot by a long shot so far. She was giving him an incredible blowjob, and part of what made it so great was how unexpected it was. She was one of many women that he fantasized about, and now here she was pleasuring him.

She sucked him off with vigor, showing that she wanted it just as badly as him. It had been a while for her, but she had not lost even a touch of her skill. She was bringing Brock to an orgasm in no time. He tried to warn her, but she was having none of it. Carrying on, she bobbed her head along his pole until he finished.

"Fuck!" He cried joyously.

His warm sperm filled her mouth, and she gulped it down in one large swallow. The aftertaste made her gag slightly, but she kept from gibing a noticeable reaction because she knew it was hot. Brock did, in fact, find it very hot that she took his load with ease, and he did not lose his hardness, in part because his dick stayed in her heavenly mouth for a few more precious moments.

After letting him hang out in her mouth for a little, Delia rose back to standing level. Pressing her cool hands onto Brock's burning chest, she nudged him backwards until he reached the patients bed that they had been ignoring. He fell backwards onto it, and she prepared to hop up and join him there.

Before she could, brock stopped her and gestured toward a drawer on a nearby cabinet. Confused, but understanding, Delia stepped over and opened it up to find an assortment of birth control items, including condoms. Assuming that was what he wanted, she opened a pack and got one out for him.

"So you keep these in here for all the patients you seduce?" She teased him

Snorting and shaking his head, Brock put his protection on. Now Delia was able to hop up on top of him. Getting into position, she lowered her body down so that her vagina engulfed his dick, much like her mouth just had. As she felt his spear enter her folds, a fantastic blast from the past shot through her body. She had not encountered this feeling since Ash's father left, and she had forgotten what it was like.

"Oh my," She spoke softly.

Even with only half of his meat in, it felt fantastic. She soaked in how good it felt, lightly gyrating her body to continue the stimulation. While the moment did not appear intense, it certainly felt intense for both of them. Neither one could claim to very sexually active, so even the simplest penetration was an amazing reminder of what intercourse was like.

The waves of pleasure that ran throughout her body were only heightened as Delia lowered her body down a little further, letting more of Brock inside. Her mouth stayed agape, as she began to slowly lift and lower herself along his pole. She breathed highly and loudly, moaning on top of Brock's constant grunting.

"Oh yes," He mumbled in marvel.

The more she got comfortable with the process, the more Delia began to move her body. Now she was actively bouncing on his shaft, only stopping her body once she had gone far enough down to let all of his dick in. If she was going to be honest with herself, Brock was below average in terms of size, but as her first in a while, it did not matter much to her.

Any sex at all felt fantastic, so she was certainly not complaining. Putting her fingers down at her clit, Delia began to play with herself for some extra stimulation. Prior to today, this rubbing with her fingers was the only she gave herself, so she had a bit more experience with it. Rubbing in quick circles, she also grinded along his rod to maximize her pleasure.

"Yes!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Biting down slightly on her lower lip, Delia was still shocked at how good it felt to be intimate with a man. Her entire body was in higher spirits already, but she was starting to get the feeling that it simply wasn't going to be enough for her to finish. With this in mind, she figured a change in position was necessary.

Getting off of her riding position, Delia got off the bed entirely. Giving Brock a hand to help him stand up, she then bent her body over the mattress, sticking her rear out so that it was very accessibly. Brock got a little caught up staring at her huge, round ass, but eventually remembered that he was actually allowed to enter it.

Bending just slightly to get the best possible angle, Brock steered his cock back into the cozy hole of Delia. He grunted out in joy as her muscles squeezed down on his member. Slowly rotating around and offering shallow penetration, Brock played around a bit as he enjoyed the tight hug that he was receiving.

"Oh please fuck me!" Delia begged.

Brock had gotten a little caught up in how good it felt to sheath his cock inside of her that he had kind of forgotten to get going. With this reminder, Brock began to rock his hips back and forth, driving his dick deep into her pussy, only to pull back and fire right back in. He might not have gotten very deep, but he had a handsome amount of power in his pushes.

"OH, fuck yes!" Delia now squealed.

She felt her titties jiggling around as her body shook back and forth. She kept one hand on the mattress for the sake of balance, and placed the other on her chest, rubbing on the breasts that Brock had just been examining. Playing with her own nipples gave extra stimulation, making her swoon in pleasure as Brock pumped away.

For a women her age, Delia had kept in shape very well. Her stomach was not a toothpick by any means, but she certainly was not fat. Her breasts, on the other hand, were very large, but were young enough to not sag down yet. Her hair was still a beautiful auburn shade, tied back in a ponytail, with no signs of any gray hair.

"Uhh," Brock grunted in pleasure behind the high moans and squeals of his partner.

He placed his hands right above her butt, grabbing her love handles, and shoved in as far as he could. In response, Delia got very vocal, indicating just how very happy she was. Thankfully, most of the office was at lunch at this point, because the two of them made enough noise for anyone in a nearby room to understand what they were up to.

Even if there were people close enough to hear them, they had both entered the point of no return. The pleasure was simply too great to care about anything else right now. All Delia could think about was how good it felt to open up and have a man inside, while all Brock could think about was how the pleasure from his dick managed to appease his entire being.

"Yes, just like that! Yes!" Delia yelled.

She could actually feel her fluids building up inside, and knew just a little bit longer from Brock was all she needed to get off. Thankfully, he had the endurance to provide it. His cock continued to sheath itself inside her tight hole, sending her mind and her body into a frenzy.

Her yelps continued to build up, getting louder and louder as she got closer and closer. Finally, Brock delivered one last deep push, striking a sweet spot within her that allowed her to climax. With a loud yell, she sprayed his member with a sweet liquid that she had gone so long without producing.

Even with a condom on, Brock fought hard not to reach his own climax. As a doctor, he knew it was certainly no sure thing that this piece of rubber would prevent disaster. Pulling out and peeling it off, he discarded the item, slightly disappointed that he could not finish like he wanted, but understanding it was for the best.

"Let me help with that," Delia offered, sensing his feelings.

Grabbing his pole with her soft hands, Delia squeezed down just a little bit moved her hands up and down. Brock gasped in pleasure while she went to work with a handjob. Obviously, he had a little experience from this simply from jerking off in his long days of being single, but it was even better when the action came from a beautiful woman like Delia.

Unfortunately, he also knew from experience that he would not be able to enjoy it long. Strangely enough, receiving a blowjob or handjob always managed to bring out a much quicker orgasm than actual sex did. As she began to pump furiously, he lost all control and simply alerted his partner of what was to come.

"Oh gosh, I'm going to cum!"

He shot out another collection of semen, but instead of inside her mouth, this time the load collected on her chest. His steam just came short of hitting her chin and instead piled up on her melons. After the two of them managed to calm down from their sudden raucous behavior, they remembered why Delia showed up in the first place, and both of them got redressed..

"Well your breasts look fantastic," Brock mused, "But it might be beneficial to come in for a follow up."

"Oh I'll be back, doctor" She purred, cupping his package one last time as she escorted herself out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N** **: This is one of the last ones that I had pre-written, hope you enjoyed it. As for the last fan vote, Ash and Skyla won by an overwhelming majority. I will write their chapter on letter "F." As for next chapter, it will finally be the Dawn and Paul pairing that was voted on in an earlier poll. There is no new poll this time around.**

 **Have a great day guys!**


	5. Ego

Dawn rose from bed with a large smile plastered on her face, still feeling swell from the previous night. Paul and she did not always have the time and energy to be intimate, but last night was an exception. Generally on the weekends they were actually able to spend some together, and last night had been an incredible Friday night.

It was about 7:00 in the morning, which is when she normally woke, but she knew Paul wanted to sleep a little more. He always slept a few hours longer than her on the weekends to help replenish him after long weeks where he got very little rest. Leaving him in peace, she rose silently and walked into the kitchen.

A sudden nippy breeze from the air-conditioned room reminded her that she had not bothered to throw on her morning robe. Clad in just her usual underwear, she shivered, but dealt with it for now. She started brewing some coffee and looked around for something to whip up for breakfast.

After a few minutes of finding nothing, she realized she was not even hungry anyway, and decided to skip the meal for today. Waiting for her coffee to brew, she felt the cold even more. Wrapping her arms around herself was not enough, so she headed back to the bedroom to go find something else to throw on.

Entering said bedroom, her eye could not help but catch Paul sound asleep on his side of the bed. He was tucked in under the covers, and she could not help but feel a desire to crawl back in with him. After all, that was one way to keep warm. So crawling in behind him, she brought her body against his and wrapped her arms around him.

Her attempt to cuddle with him actually woke Paul up though. He was not bothered, but the feeling of her skin against his back and wrapped all around him did turn him on. Turning his head around to face her, he put on a smile to match the one she already had. Now that she was in view, he was able to see just how little clothing she wore.

In a smooth move, he wrapped his arms around to her back as well, and with a simple flicking movement, he unclasped the hook on her bra. With the white garment slipped off and uncovered her mounds, Dawn elicited a bit of a purr. It was not common for Paul to be in this kind of mood in the morning, so she was pleasantly surprised.

Soon after his hands traveled further down, digging underneath her panties. He rubbed around her labia, feeling her excitement with his fingers. Teasing her ever so slightly, he lingered in his circular motion for a few minutes, before finally plunging the tip of his index finger into her hole.

Returning the favor a little bit, Dawn placed one hand over his crotch, feeling his shaft through the layer of fabric that were his boxers. Unsurprisingly, she found him to already be rather hard, but she gave him a little bit of a rubbing anyway. Reaching in through the front, she now toyed underneath his underwear, just as he was doing to her.

With a few seconds of contact from her delicate fingers, his shaft was ready for action. Paul, however, had much more self-control than to rush into penetration right then and there. Instead, he continued playing with his much more eager blue-headed partner. She was groaning happily as he lightly fingered her.

"Oh, yeah" She said dreamily.

Nothing satisfied Paul more than the look on Dawn's face right now. Whenever he was pleasing her exceptionally well, she would get the same content, happy face. Her eyes almost always closed instinctually, and her top teeth would just barely sink into her bottom lip while hearty moans would escape her mouth.

With a smooth ripping motion, Paul yanked her panties down out of the way, and made a sudden move down with his head. Using his tongue, he licked around her wet hole, enjoying the tangy taste of it. He was a little surprised by just how horny she was, but it turned him on a little to know how bad she wanted it.

He could tell by her breathing pattern and the way her body was twitching that he already worked her to the cusp, and now it was just up to his mouth to get her to the finish. Having done it in the past plenty, Paul had no doubt this task would not prove to be too hard. Using more energy, he began flailing his tongue around frantically.

"Ohhh," Dawn let out a long moan.

Paul was the only man she had ever been with that could actually please her with oral sex. Some guys thought it was only a one way street, that they would get blowjobs but not give anything back. Some, on the other hand, were willing to give it a shot, only they did not have the skills to actually make her feel good.

Somehow, though, Paul knew just where to flick his tongue to get her excited. Right now, he was diving his tongue in as deep as it could go, and he was eating her out with a happy enthusiasm. After warming her up with his index finger, she had already been on the verge, and now she could not control herself.

"Oh, yes!" She cried in a soft scream when she reached her orgasm.

Paul caught a lot of her juices on his tongue, swallowing the off-tasting liquid without any complaint. It was not his favorite part of the job, but he was never one to complain. Instead, he would relish on the fact that he had just made her reach a climax with his impressive dexterous skills.

"You're amazing," She moaned dreamily.

"I know," He answered gruffly.

His confidence bothered her in a way, but it was also a major source of her attraction towards him. She first saw it through his arrogance in battle, which she both loathed and loved as she traveled alongside Ash. Now that she had gotten to know him, she realized this mentality applied to many other facets in his life.

"Let me return the favor," She said with a seductive smile.

Snaking her head down to his crotch, she flung away all the clothing that got in her way. Paul sat up on his knees to give her room to work with, and she got down so his package hung at eye level. Flicking out her tongue, she grazed over the head of his dick several times in a slightly teasing manner. Then, she separated her lips and places his head in between them. Still, she refused to go any further down, drawing a slightly agitated grunt from her partner.

That was enough fun toying with him for her, so she then brought her head down, moistening his meat with her majestic mouth. She sucked on the salty delicacy, making him groan in a much more favorable manner. Beginning to slowly bob her head, Dawn started to pleasure him all-around.

"Yeah!" Paul grunted repeatedly in his gruff tone.

Swirling her tongue all over his shaft, Dawn pulled out all that she had learned. She could go pretty far down on him, just an inch or two shy of his base, but made sure to pleasure what she could reach to the best of her ability. Her tongue danced lightly across his pole, bringing joy every time it made contact with his erect dick.

After having sucked him off for a solid minute or so, Dawn took his meat out of her mouth momentarily, where she drooled out a long stream of saliva over his package. Then she grabbed him with her hands and gave him a quick handjob, rubbing in the spit. After a little, she added on another coating of saliva and resumed.

She could feel his bulging cock ache to empty, but Paul had a strong inner resolve that would let him last longer than the average Joe. Once she had jerked him off and covered his stick with spit, Dawn opened up her mouth and swallowed him once more. It was a much smoother transition this time, since his cock had already been wetted beforehand.

Again, she began bobbing her head along his phallus. He grunted and barely thrusted his hips in a natural reaction that he wasn't even aware of. Dawn moved her head in accordance with his subtle movements, continuously using her tongue to lick every inch of him that was within her reach

The tiny hip movements that Paul was making gradually grew into slightly more noticeable ones as he got more and more excited by Dawn's work on him. She kept his penis steadily on her tongue, slurping on him all the way, until he finally lost control, blowing a load right within the confines of her open mouth.

"Fuck!" He called out upon reaching orgasm.

Just as Paul had with her, Dawn swallowed the less-than-favorable tasting liquid in a quick motion. Taking his dick out after that, she went back to work with his hand. He was still mostly erect, but had lost a little bit of wind in his sails, so she was there to pump him back up. With rapid arm movements that resulted in a bit of a workout, she gripped his length in her hands and rubbed him back to full mast.

Once he was ready, Dawn gave him a light touch on chest, indicating him to lay down on his back. From there, she straddled onto him, lowering her hole onto his awaiting rod. The feeling of his phallus splitting her lips and penetrating into her vagina provided a great sense of relief and pleasure after all the excitement and build-up that had led up to it.

"Ahh," She breathed out in a moan.

Paul added in his usual low-toned groans as well, but they generally got covered up for the most part by the higher-pitched noises that Dawn would let out. His hard cock, which had just undergone a nice orgasm, now felt the heavenly pleasure of being enclosed in another warm, tight hole.

It was always sweet, much-needed for relief for him to engage in physical activity after a long week of work. When that physical activity happened to be sex, the relief was even stronger. Luckily for him, Dawn had a stronger drive than him, meaning anytime he was willing to go, she likely had already been ready and waiting on him.

"Oh yeah," Dawn moaned as her hole was filled.

She started things off by slowly moving up and down on his member. With her fairly light body, and fluid hips, she was able to glide up and down in very smooth motions. Setting the pace and intensity was always a plus for her, which was the main reason why she almost always ended up on top.

As her core started to get into a bit of a rhythm with her current motion cycle, she slowly began to amp things up. She would let her body fall with some more force, and she would begin to speed it enough to where she was in more of a bouncing movement. Unconsciously, Paul began thrusting his hips just a little bit too, syncing it with Dawn's downward motions to get deep penetration.

"Oh fuck!" Dawn began to yell.

Her body's excitement had increased exponentially in the brief period of time, and she began to move more frantically because of it. She was using about everything she had to grind up and down his pole at a quick pace. The frictional force generated felt so good that she could tell what it was leading up to in her body.

The heat between the two rose as the excitement continued to build to an acme. A few beads of sweat started forming on Dawn's face due to the exercise she was creating for herself. On top of her intense bouncing on him, Paul's tiny pushes had grown into more of an intentional, large thrusting motion.

"FUCK!" She screamed loudly once her climax finally came.

She squirted for a few heavenly seconds, and continued to grind against his cock in the process. Once everything was out, she finally rested. Her body stomach noticeably drew in and out as she took in a lot of air to recover from her brief, but intense, workout. Rolling back over onto her side of the bed, she continued to breathe heavy with a big smile on her face as the good feelings stuck with her.

Her eyes were closed, as she was likely fondly reminiscing on the scene that just occurred. Paul stared at her with a smug look on his face, unable to hide his pride. He loved to make her happy, and the very happy look on her face right now was something he reveled in. There was nothing to boost his confidence quite like getting her to reach such a nice orgasm that she had forgotten what she was doing beforehand.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Not particularly proud of this one, but at least I am still on schedule so far. Two weeks from now, I should post chapter "F" featuring Ash and Skyla. For the poll this week, the options are the following:**

 **A) Brock and Lucy**

 **B) Ash and Anabel**

 **C) Ash and Duplica**

 **D) Kenny and Dawn**

 **Thanks to everyone who has given me their suggestions in the reviews or in PM's. I highly encourage anyone who has an idea to submit them to me. It really helps. Thanks guys, and have a good day!**


	6. Flying

**Thanks to a reviewer that posted as PhantomDark for the idea on this one.**

* * *

"What a great battle, Ash!" Skyla said warmly, "You really earned your Jet Badge."

"Thanks!" He responded, with a giddy grin as he accepted the badge.

"I'm probably going to take a quick flight before supper; would you like to ride along?" She offered.

The invitation surprised Ash initially, but he agreed to go along. After all, how many chances would he have to get a free ride in a personal plane from a professional pilot? He'd only flown one other time before, and that was on a commercial airplane, so this was sure to be a unique experience.

She took him around back to the takeoff and landing strip, where the airplane awaited them. It had some yellow paint on the wings and tail, but was mostly white overall. Ash hopped into the passenger's seat while she went to go grab the keys. Only when he sat down and strapped himself in did Ash begin to get a little nervous about his upcoming expedition.

He knew of Skyla's reputation as a fantastic pilot, and he did not doubt her abilities, but he could not help but feel a little bit afraid. When she jumped up into the pilot's seat and started the engine, he did the best he could not to show his apprehension. His body did not cooperate though, as he felt a little sweat on his brows.

"Relax, sweetie, I've done this hundreds of times," She informed him.

Ash gave her a small nod in confirmation, but still felt a little lump in this throat. His breathing increased as a little as the plane began driving forward down the mini-runway, picking up speed quickly. Before he knew it, the wheels had left the ground as they entered takeoff in a smooth transition.

Their altitude rose quickly; they were soon flying over the city skyline. Once they leveled off and hit a pretty constant speed, Ash relaxed considerably. Everything seemed to be in control now, so his nerves went away. Not that he was not worried, he looked to his right and began to enjoy the amazing process that was flying.

The view out the window was amazing. Seeing all buildings, people, and trees hundreds of feet below him was a new and incredible vantage point for him. Looking to his left, he took a peak at his other incredible view. Skyla's orbs were hugged tightly in her outfit, and they popped out on top just enough for him to get good luck at them.

Attempting not to stare, he tore his eyes back to the window, but he could not help but have his eyes drift back open to her enchanting boobs. She happened to glance over at him this time, and he quickly darted his eyes back to the window and cursed himself internally, knowing that he had likely been caught.

Skyla smiled slowly to herself as she began to have some naughty thoughts. She made no acknowledgement of Ash's slip up, but both of them knew very well. Her eyes returned to the front windshield though, looking for any potential highlights, and Ash attempted to keep his eyes glued to the right.

Despite his embarrassment and regret at having been caught, he still had an urge to turn his head back around. He actively fought with himself to avoid this action, but the second his mind slipped to some other topic, his instinct took over. Craning his head to the left and down just a bit, his bright brown eyes stared directly at the topic of interest.

This action went unnoticed for a few moments, but instead of looking away after a successful peek, his eyes stayed locked in on their target. It didn't take long for the older girl to take notice of this. She gave him a look, and he hurriedly turned his head back to the window as he blushed heavily.

After a brief pause, Skyla slyly asked, "You enjoying the view, Ash?"

"Uh. Yeah." He answered, unable to turn and face her.

"Well let me help you out."

While Ash was still facing the other direction, Skyla slipped the top of her outfit off, putting her breasts out in open view. After a second or two, Ash turned his head back around to see what she meant by those words, and he gasped loudly when he saw what her little gift to him was.

"What do you think?" She asked him as she puffed her chest just a little bit.

Her size was a C cup at minimum, but they were probably more in the D cup range. Despite the large size, the large mounds defied gravity and supported themselves in the air. Her nipples were a little bit pointy, and clearly perked up, indicating to Ash that she was interested, in case showing off her boobs was not enough to convey that.

"I-uh-um-I-uh-ah-um," Ash mumbled out incoherently like an idiot.

"Give 'em a feel," She urged him, "there's no need to be shy."

Ash was incredibly nervous again, as well as incredibly turned on. His penis had sprung into a full erection that rubbed uncomfortably with his pants. Following her advice though, he tentatively moved his left hand over at a very slow speed. Eventually, he made contact with her soft skin, and his hand cupped over her boob.

Lightly, he squeezed down, delighted at the soft feeling of her sphere. She calmly continued to fly the plane as Ash felt his way around second base. Once he got a little more comfortable with the strange progression of events, he brought his idle hand over on the action so he could play with both of her jugs.

Their texture was mind-boggling. They were soft and smooth, yet also firm and supportive. They caved the perfect amount when he pressed his hands on them and gave them a squeeze. Now that he had gotten a good feel of them, he had a little better of an understanding of why he had felt such a strange attraction to them. Simply put, they were a wonder.

Wanting to experiment further, Ash leaned his head over and replaced the presence of one of his hands with the presence of his mouth. Opening his mouth up wide, he slobbered over her titty. This action earned a loud coo from the pilot, who did not expect an advance of any sort by the guy who had acted so nervous.

He sucked on her nipple, and also spread out his tongue to lick all over her boob. It tasted so clean and pure that he wanted more. Switching to her other breast, he gave it similar treatment. For the one his mouth could not pleasure, he used his hands to offer a bit of a massage. This was a tough multi-tasking job, but Ash was managing it well.

"Oh, shit!" Skyla called out happily.

Normally, that would be one awful phrase to hear on a plane, but in this context, it was actually a good thing. Her melons were quite sensitive, and now that they had transitioned from mere eye candy into a hands-on exhibition, she felt herself getting very wet with excitement. For such an awkward acting man, he knew how to rouse her up.

It became tough for Skyla to fully focus on her task of piloting the vehicle when what she really wanted to focus on was the fantastic sensations running through her body. Her hands twitched a little bit, for her body kept trying to overrule her brain on what her priorities should be right now.

Caving in, she took her hands off of the controls to grab the back of Ash's t-shirt and pull it over his head. Tossing it in the back, she attacked his pants next. Thankfully, he did not have a belt on, which made things much simpler. Pulling off his jeans, she revealed his plaid boxers, which were doing a poor job of concealing his boner.

Yanking them off with a smile, she had finally removed all the barriers of clothing for her partner. Looking back at the control board, she realized she really needed to be piloting at the time. In that short time, they had lost a lot of altitude. Taking the reins back, she begged Ash to remove the rest of her clothing as well.

Finally, he stopped pleasuring her domes to complete his new task. Unbuckling her seatbelt first, he pulled down every bit of clothing that he could see until her privates were finally revealed. He was unsure of how to go at it from here considering the poor positions of angles, but Skyla had an idea.

"Get under me," She requested as she stood up briefly.

Taking her seat, Ash slid over like he was asked to. Once he was in position, Skyla slowly lowered herself down with precision, guiding her pussy to his cock. The first contact offered a spark of pleasure that echoed throughout their bodies, so she stopped there to enjoy it momentarily.

Wanting more though, she dropped her body further, letting his pole fill up more of her hole. It was a good thing her vagina was so wet, because she needed the natural lubricant to assist in fitting in Ash's dick. His size was like nothing she had seen, making her grateful for her bold decision to come onto him like she had.

"Oh my god!" She moaned loudly.

His impressive phallus filled her up completely by the time she lowered herself down to his base. It actually pained her just slightly to stretch her muscles enough to accommodate him, but that pain was completely washed up by all the good feelings created by it. She could feel the joy from her head to her toes.

Raising her body back up slowly, she kept going until just his tip was still inside her. Then she relaxed her body back down, letting his meat fill her up again as she moaned very loudly in pleasure. Being the slightly older, more-experienced one, Skyla expected to be the one wowing him, not the other way around.

To drive her even crazier, Ash brought up his arms, reaching around her back to grab ahold of her pillows once more. Squeezing down on them, she squealed out in uncontained joy. Between her breasts, and now her occupied pussy, there was no way she could actually focus on navigating the skies.

She did enough to keep them in air, but the flight got a little bumpy as she started to enjoy the sex rather than fly the plane. His index fingers were lightly fondling her nipples, which sent some goosebumps to her arms and legs. At the same time, she was riding his huge staff that radiated heat inside her.

As she got more and more excited, she could not help but ride along on his cock faster. This increased intensity only led to more excitement, essentially creating a cycle that would only end with a climax. Based on how she was feeling now, it would not be too long of a time before that happened.

Her eyes rolled up and even closed for a short while as she rode her way to happiness. Grinding up and down on his rod felt so good, and her body reacted to it with even more sensitivity because of Ash playing with her rack. Eventually, she reached the orgasm that she had felt coming, powerfully squirting her juices on his dick that was residing inside her.

"FUCK!" She screamed over the noisy engine.

She squirted for several seconds, giving her a heavenly release. Her body felt so relaxed and free that she greedily wanted more. Deciding that auto-pilot could carry them for a while, she turned it on and then bent over for Ash. Getting onto to all fours, she wanted to give Ash a chance to show her what he could really do.

His cock, which had refrained from orgasm, was ready to go, so Ash stooped into position and drove himself in. Skyla moaned even louder with this new penetration. She had known that his size was huge from earlier, but by getting into a doggy-style position, she could really feel what he was made of.

He eased his way in to start, slowly adding his meat inch by inch. She groaned louder and louder as more and more of him entered. Finally it came to a stop, as he stuffed in his full package. It required her to open up in ways that she had not even dreamed of before, but it sure felt like a dream now.

"Oh, god!" She yelled.

Using his hips, Ash began to lightly thrust, not wanting to overwhelm the girl that appeared to be shocked. He rocked in and out slowly, groaning himself because of what a tight fit he was. It was something he had grown a little accustomed to due to his upper-echelon size, but it never got old.

As some time passed, he pushed on. He began to use some of his powerful thigh muscles to put some force behind his penetration. Each time that he thudded in with a thrust, Skyla's moans would rise in pitch just a little bit, letting him know just how much of an impact he was making. Nothing made him feel more satisfied than the content noises a girl made in bed with him. Or in this case, a plane.

"Fuck me!" She cried out, "Oh yeah fuck me hard!"

Still holding a little bit back, Ash started to move his hips harder and quicker. He'd built up a fair amount of momentum, and he was cashing in on it by crashing his cock in deep. Reaching some of the most sensitive, never touched areas of her very core, Ash swelled in pride as Skyla screamed his name in a joyous manner.

He felt her squirt once more, and his cock ached to release as well, but he grit his teeth and fought against it to the best of his ability. A little bit of pre-cum dripped out, but he kept most of his load inside and kept his member at full mast. Most of his mental fortitude was used to refrain from releasing, as his hip movements became an action completed without thought in the background almost.

Even without his attention focusing on what his penis was doing, he still was aware and fully felt the effects of it. Externally, his body sweated from the sudden, intense physical activity. Internally, waves of pleasure seemed to flow throughout his body just as his blood rushed out from his heart.

"God damn!" He grunted out.

Skyla could barely hear him, since her own screams drowned out all other noises. Her eyes had rolled back up into her head while her body went crazy. She had never felt anything even remotely close to what she felt now, and she cherished every second of it. His huge package delivered again and again, bringing her ineffable joy.

Feeling his inevitable orgasm approaching, Ash unleashed everything that he had. Gripping her hips, he launched his cock back and forth with as much force as he could, and also as quickly as he could. It was hard to hold her still enough in position to carry on, since her body docked back and forth considerably each time that he crashed into her.

The seats moved back and forth as the two bodies did as well. The slightly bumpy plane ride played a factor in this as well, but all either of them could notice was the intense fucking. Ash, in his almost animalistic state, finally conceded to temptation and shot out a massive load of cum directly into her vagina as he continued to penetrate her.

"OH YES!" Skyla belted out at the top of her lungs.

She too, reached a climax simultaneously. Both of them orgasmed for a good amount of time, reaching such a powerful conclusion. Once their juices finally stopped flowing, they closed their eyes and tried to briefly recuperate physically, all while enjoying the lasting effects from their finishes.

Skyla easily could have fallen asleep in contentment right then and there, but that likely would have resulted in the two of them perishing. She knew she had to hop back to the controls and land the machine first. Ash she crossed over Ash to get back to her spot, she gave him a quick, but hot, kiss on the lips.

"Welcome to the mile-high club,"

* * *

 **A/N:** **This one was pretty fun to write. As for next week, the poll was incredibly tight, but the pairing of Ash and Duplica barely nudged out Ash and Anabel. Hopefully, I get can get that chapter out in a couple of weeks.**

 **There is no new poll out this week because I already have chapter "H" planned out. It will be Ash and May.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	7. Genuine

**A/N: This coupling of Ash and Duplica won the fan vote, and was originally suggested by PhantomDark yet again.**

* * *

"Now, hit 'em with a ThunderShock!" Ash cried out.

Pikachu charged up briefly, before unleashing a large electrical attack from his body. Aimed at Team Rocket's balloon, the attack hit right on target, bursting said balloon. The wind now swayed the vehicle immensely, eventually shooting them far off into the sky, where the three crooks blasted off again, as they like to say.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Duplica exclaimed.

Running up to Ash with a big grin on her face, she enveloped him in a big hug. Wrapping her arms around his back, she snuggled her face into his chest. Bewildered, Ash waited a second before putting his arms around her as well. The congratulatory hug lasted longer than the usual few seconds, much to the discontentment of Misty, who huffed about it off to the side.

"How can I make this up to you?" She asked, after finally separating.

"Oh, it was nothing," Ash said a little nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I hope you guys will at least come see my show tonight!"

"Of course!" Ash reassured her.

"Great!" She said, smiling at him with big eyes.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, with Duplica's big brown orbs shining bright with a bit of a twinkle in them. Suddenly though, her face changed, realizing that she had to go change and prepare for her performance. She took off in a quick run, heading for her set, leaving Ash thinking about the beautiful look in her eyes.

XXX

A roaring applause rang through the small theatre and Duplica and her Ditto took a bow to the full house. Though it was only a couple hundred people, it sounded like way more than that because of how the sound amplified in such a small setting. Duplica's heart swelled with pride while watching the standing ovation.

Right in the front row was her three new friends, one of whom had become a little more than a friend after his heroic actions earlier in the day. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, which brought just a little bit of pink to his face. Her blush was small enough not to be detected by the audience, but she felt it present.

When the applause died down, she walked behind the curtain, leaving bleachers full of murmuring spectators. Most were talking about the incredible performance, including the trio of Ash, Brock, and Misty. Duplica had a led a fantastic string of trainers and their Pokémon, including iconic duos such as Lance and his Dragonite.

"It all seemed so real!" Brock exclaimed.

He was still picturing the combination of Nurse Joy and her Chansey, who had looked real enough for him to consider dropping a pick-up line on her. Ash was still left bewildered at the very talented, and increasingly more attractive, lady. Lastly, Misty still angrily thought about the smile she noticed them exchange, which was almost as bad as the hug she had witnessed from them earlier.

While the rest of the crowd slowly filtered out, the three of them hung around to talk with Duplica again. It took her several minutes to take care of all her costumes, but she eventually popped out from backstage to speak with her new friends. By this time, it was dark outside, so she extended her hospitality towards them.

"I know there are at least three extra beds if you guys want to avoid camping out for another night,"

Her offer was accepted by the tired bunch, who greatly appreciated this act of kindness. She guided them to her place just behind her performing theater, where she took them inside and showed them to their rooms. As a traveling bunch, it was a much enjoyed rarity when they could all have their own rooms, as they would tonight.

Ash changed into his pajamas and was getting ready to go to bed a little early after enduring a fairly tiring day when he heard what sounded like a knock at his door. When he turned around to walk over and open it up, Duplica had already allowed herself inside and shut the door behind her.

"Ash, I sort of lied to you guys earlier," She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked in response.

"There are only two extra bedrooms; this one is actually mine."

"I hope you don't mind sharing?" She added, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Uh. That's fine" He answered, thrown off by the change in events.

She gave him a sultry smile, and suddenly Ash felt himself getting hard. Between how she had subtly flirted with him some throughout the day, how she planned to share a bed with him, and the look she was now giving him, he could not help but feel like she was coming onto him, and he was certainly interested in return.

Now that he knew it was actually her room, it made a lot more sense why the sheets were lavender. Peeling them back so that he could get under the covers, he looked over to the other side of the head, and his eyes popped wide open in response. Duplica had unbuttoned the top several buttons of her outfit and seemed to have no intentions of stopping there.

Sure he enough, she continued all the way down, taking off the shirt nonchalantly. Intentionally, she kept her eyes down and maintained a casual composure, just to make Ash freak out a little bit more. Moving even further down, she slipped her pants down to her ankles, and then stepped out of them from there.

Ash's mouth dropped as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him in amazement. Not only was she incredibly talented, but she was incredibly pretty as well. Wearing just her matching purple underwear now, he could not help but notice her very healthy body. She was not an hourglass, but she also did not have any noticeable fat.

Her skin was fair, kind of like Misty's, but a little bit more attractive. Her big brown eyes had caught his attention when she had clothes on, and they still stuck out now. Topping it all off was her blue hair, which Ash had never seen anything like. She was unique to say the least, and his package fully bulged out in his pants now.

Duplica giggles slightly when she saw how quickly he had gotten erect, but she did not comment on it. Instead, she continued with her business of removing her clothes. Next off was her bra, which she smoothly unclasped in a quick maneuver. Ash gasped quietly as her supple breasts came fully into view.

She appeared to be a B cup and still developing, but Ash's only real comparison was Misty, who wasn't even that far along. Even though they were not huge, they were attractive enough that his eyes could hardly be torn away. The one thing that was able to tear them away was the last step in Duplica's process.

Grabbing her panties with her small hands, she pulled them off fairly slowly, revealing her ripe midsection, as well as showing off how long her legs were. Ash had never seen a vagina before, so needless to say he was pretty stunned at this point. Her naked body was so enticing, and she seemed to pose there for him for a few seconds.

"Your turn" She purred, glancing at his wood.

Without any experience at this, Ash did not put on a show of any sorts. He simply got out of his clothes as quickly as he could, wanting to get in on some action with the mystical girl before him. She had crawled on the bed at this point, and once Ash was finished, he joined her on the bed.

Duplica licked her lips at the sight of his naked body. He was pretty well toned, but not all that muscular. What really attracted her eyes right now was his cock. She salivated just at the sight of it. She had made a little bit of a game out of seducing travelers that stopped by with her before, but he appeared to have the largest rod out of any of them.

Embracing her arms around him, she brought him in for a kiss. It took him a second to kiss back, but once he did, it quickly escalated to one of passion. She opened up her lips and let out her tongue, poking it into his mouth. The feeling of her tongue caressing his excited him greatly, as he could hornier by the second.

By this point, he finally stopped wondering whether or not it was an act. With all of her flawless impressions and acting skills, he thought that her flirting may have been just an act. For someone who changes their identity so much, it was hard to trust the validity of her actions. Based on her tongue's actions though, he assumed they must have been real.

"Are you ready to see me other talents?" She asked, after they separated to take some breaths.

Still slightly stunned at the sudden progression of events, Ash simply nodded his head affirmatively, while she looked at him deviously and licked her lips. Turning her body around so that her head was in a better position, she spit on his cock, and then began jerking him off with her right hand.

Ash groaned out happily as Duplica repeated this action several times, getting his cock nice and wet, not to mention extremely hard. After a few repetitions, she finally opened her mouth and swallowed his member. Wanting to make a powerful first impression on the young man, she did not ease into it, but rather engulfed all of his meat into her hungry mouth.

"Fuck!" He cried loudly.

Amazed that she could fit such a lengthy object in her mouth, Ash watched as she began to bob up and down his rod. He had never felt anything remotely like what he was feeling; it was difficult for him to even put into words how he felt. Her soft lips had felt so good connected to his own lips, but they felt even better wrapped around his dick.

She continued to slurp, suck and spit on his member all while he tried to comprehend the complex good feeling flowing within him. He continued to mutter out exclamations of joy, trying to keep his voice down though, knowing one of his traveling companions was likely only a small bedroom wall away from hearing everything.

"Oh, Duplica!"

His calls of joy boosted her confidence, not that she really needed it. She had a decent amount of practice in this activity, and she put it to good use. Swallowing such a big piece of meat was something she had never done, but she had taken in plenty of considerable sizes in, so it was not that much of a jump for her.

Moving her head along his pole steadily, she used her to tongue to lick over every last inch of his penis. Then, as a changeup, she took her mouth off his pole, and centered her attention on his balls. Taking them in, she sucked and licked on them vigorously, making Ash practically shiver in enjoyment.

She continued to use her hand on his rod while she did this, and Ash felt himself itching to cum. He had masturbated a few times in the past, but never before had he had to use the restraint he was using right now to hold back. She had not been working on him that long, and he did not want to embarrass himself by cumming prematurely.

Shifting her mouth back to his dick, she went back to blowing him. Resuming her deep throating, she gagged just a little bit, but she still had plenty of room to breathe. She could feel his cock anxiously moving around just a little bit, and expected a string of cum to shoot out at any minute.

He made it longer than she had anticipated, and she was impressed, but knew every guy could only last so long. He began to grunt quicker and louder, and she began to quicker in response. Her head flew up and down his meat, pleasuring him at a level that he could barely even imagine. Finally, it got the best of him.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

Holding her breath to stifle the taste, Duplica swallowed all of the white liquid as quickly as possible. She certainly did not care for the flavor, but the one time that she spit it out, the guy got a little offended, so now she simply suffered through the unpleasant event to keep her partner happy.

"I hope you still have some more for my pussy," She purred while rubbing along his cock.

Giving him about a minute his refractory period, Duplica continued to run her hands around his member and his balls. Her skin was soft and it felt so good for her to run her hands along his sensitive areas like she was. Needless to say, his penis stayed erect as she continued to pleasure him.

Spreading her legs out in front of him, Duplica flicked her hair to the side and softly bit into her bottom lip, beckoning Ash to come forward and have at her. Following her seductive lead, he got on his knees in front of her, stationing his cock right in front of her entrance. He hesitated ever so slightly, realizing he was about to lose his virginity, but went forth with it anyway.

Sliding his cock into her wet warm hole, his mouth dropped open as warm waves of pleasure rang through his body. He thought nothing could have topped the feeling of his cock in her mouth, but this felt even better. Adding in more of his meat into her cavern only multiplied the pleasure he was feeling.

Eventually he stuck in his full package, and now even Duplica joined in on the chorus of happy moans. Never had she fit so much meat inside of her, and it felt amazing to stretch open and accommodate his presence. As a perfectionist and a performer, it was within her nature to push herself to the limits, which is what she was doing now.

It took her a little bit to grow accustomed to the larger than usual phallus inside of her, but soon enough she got it. Ash continued to barely inch his cock back and forth, barely using any thrusting motions. She appreciated the gesture as she got used to his size, but she started to get a little impatient with the newbie after a little.

"Fuck me, baby" She whined soon after.

Receiving the message, Ash pulled out most of what he had and then slammed it back in. The sudden, powerful move contrasted so starkly with his previous antics that she shouted out in surprise and even a little bit of pain. She smiled right after though, locking eyes with Ash to let him know that was more like it.

Thanks to her positive reinforcement, he tried it again, making her yelp out happily again. This continued for a few repetitions, with the motion becoming slightly less robotic each time that he tried. Soon, he was slowly pumping in and out of her at a moderate pace. The bed beneath them creaked as the bodies on top rocked back and forth.

The tempo gradually increased because Ash was naturally inclined to move along faster the more excited he got. His rash, natural instincts took over once his initial doubt and hesitance cleared out. Luckily for Duplica, his natural instincts and impressive dimensions resulted in a world of pleasure for her.

"Yeah, just like that!" She commended the first-timer.

All her work earlier of pleasing him, and even swallowing his jizz, was coming to fruition now that she was getting her reward in return. It was not all that often that a traveler stopped by that she was able to coerce into bed, so she relished these moments of intimacy. There was no better reward after a show-stopping performance than enjoying a different kind of performance in the bedroom.

This kind of performance came without a large round of applause, but still came with the hear-racing good feelings. Her body felt light and carefree as he prodded back and forth within her. He might have been the younger, less experienced one, but he still found a way to give her just what she needed.

"Oh god, yes!" She hollered to accompany her orgasm.

When her walls clamped down even harder on him, Ash almost lost control and blew a load again, but he held it in. It took him a minute to realize what happened to cause that, but once he figured it out, he swelled with confidence. They had both brought each other to one orgasm now, so they were even on the scorecard.

His hips began to tire slightly, but he powered through it to keep driving his member deep into Duplica's coves. While he had certainly impressed her with his size and abilities, he was also impressed by the feelings brought about thanks to her tightness. Her insides hugged his rod so tightly that it could burst at any time if he wanted.

He loved their current position, because it allowed him to gaze at his attractive partner while he fucked her. Her eyes were closed in joy at the moment, but her face still enchanted him, as did the rest of her sexy body. When her eyes would open, she would stare back at him with that naughty twinkle that he found so compelling.

"Harder, Ash!" She cried out, "Give me everything you have!"

Her request was fulfilled immediately, as Ash dug deeper to find some more strength. Her eyes rolled back into her head while her body shook crazily on the mattress, making the creaking noises turn into very resonating sounds. The squeaks, groans, and wails could likely be heard by Brock in the adjacent room, but he did not seem bothered by it.

Duplica was howling with joy as Ash crashed his big dick repeatedly into her, making her feel like no one else ever had. He too, was feeling unparalleled joy. Never had his body felt so hot, yet so good and light, and he finally could not hold it in any longer. In a final frenzied burst of thrusting action, he unleashed his climax deep inside her.

"FUCK!" They yelled together as Duplica reached a climax as well.

Her juices fired outward, partially landing on his dick, while his sperm traveled deep inside her hole. She had taken a pill before coming into the room, assuming that he would not have the common sense to finish in a safer place. She held no resentment to this fact, for his wild thrusting had just provided her with ultimate pleasure.

Huffing in an attempt to gain her normal air circulation back, Duplica felt the heavenly effects of her climax. Her body felt empty almost; it was like there was nothing but pleasure within her. Ash laid down next to her, also feeling the unforgettable bliss that accompanied his wild first time.

Before drifting off to sleep, Ash gave himself a little pinch, like a child, just to make sure it was all real.

* * *

 **A/N: My original idea was to do some cosplay considering Duplica's character, but I still had fun with this one. Sorry if the background info was a little long in this one. Anyways, the poll this week is as follows:**

 **A) Gary and Dawn**

 **B) Ash and Elesa**

 **C) Ash and Aria**

 **D) Trip and Iris**

 **Next upload will include Ash and May. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Horny

Ash and his travel companions of Brock, Max, and May had stopped a handful of miles outside of Fortree city, and had been stuck there for a few days. Max had felt under the weather, so the gang refrained from moving on while he got back to full strength. Currently, Brock was fixing his favorite soup as lunchtime approached.

Once it was ready, the foursome sat down at a picnic table outside to enjoy it. Max sat next to the chef on one side, while his sister sat with Ash on the other. Trivial conversation passed amongst the four of them as they consumed the soup. Out of nowhere though, Ash felt an unexpected sensation.

At first he thought it might have merely been an accident, but May's hand stayed put on his crotch. His jeans gave him a layer of security, but it was obvious what she was after. Ever since the two of them ended up losing their virginity to one another in a little bit of a happy accident in the lake, May had been coming back for more when she saw an opportunity.

As much as he just wanted to sit and enjoy his meal, Ash could not help but get turned on by her antics. His simple mind had officially switched from food mode into sex mode. Technically, he was still hungry, he was just hungry for something other than Brock's cooking. He could feel himself getting hard already.

Unfortunately, it was not much of a secret. May licked her lips as she saw his package blooming out into view, just as she had hoped. If Brock or Max happened to look at him though, it was incredibly obvious. There was no way for him to hide all of what he was packing, for his long rod stuck out in very noticeable fashion.

Even though sexual thoughts did now dominate his brain, he still had the common sense not to do anything too stupid in front of his friends. Unsure of how to play it, he attempted to keep eating his meal as normally as possible. This became a little more difficult when May took it a step further.

Taking her hand that had been cupping his package, May moved it to his stomach, underneath his shirt, where she proceeded to slide it down his pants, so she actually touched his cock. Ash's eyes bulged and his body tensed in a natural reaction. He absolutely could not focus on his food when May was rubbing him under the table.

"Oh that's good," He said in a moan as she rubbed her fingers along his phallus.

"The soup, of course," Ash added awkwardly, realizing his mistake.

"Oh I'm sure it's delicious," May purred, emphasizing the world 'delicious' with a tone that only Ash understood.

She seemed to be enjoying herself thoroughly, with no real worries of being caught. Ash's nervousness made it even better for her. Making him uncomfortable was all a part of the fun. As much fun as it was though, she wanted to get things moving. She really was in the mood, and wanted to free the beast in his pants.

"I really need some exercise, does someone mind joining me for a walk?" She asked out of the blue.

No one spoke up immediately, but Ash eventually added, "Yeah I'll go with you."

In a bit of a hurry, May rose from the table and scampered off towards the woods. To keep up with her, Ash also had to walk at a hurried pace. After a couple minutes, he finally caught up with her after she stopped, apparently judging their current location as far enough away from their traveling companions.

"Give me this thing," She growled out as she tore his belt off.

Dropping onto her knees, May yanked both his pants and his boxers down in one swooping motion, letting his large, erect penis pop into the air. She salivated slightly just at the image, and after licking her lips, she engulfed his rod. The salty, meaty flavor satisfied her craving, and she began to bob her head up and down.

"Oh, May!" Ash gasped.

She coated his member with a layer of her saliva, and the cool liquid felt so good. Combined with the hot air that naturally came from her mouth, Ash was amazed by how much pleasure he received from such a simple action. Sure he'd gotten head from May in the past a couple times, but he was still blown away by the sensations that were occurring.

Getting her tongue a little more involved, May coiled it around his dick, covering as much area as possible. Granted, her tongue was not nearly long enough to fully cover him, but she made sure to move it around and provide service for all his areas. Without going too far down to make her gag, she slid her mouth up and down his meat, pleasing him greatly.

"Oh, yes!" He moaned repeatedly.

Running his hand through her hair, he resisted the urge to grab her head and force her movement. After all, she was giving him the royal treatment, and she knew just how to make him feel good and powerful. He could not help but wonder how she could do such a good job considering they were both relatively inexperienced.

Nonetheless, he fully enjoyed it as she slurped away on his cock. The sound of her saliva mixing and her sucking created a strange, but nice sound for Ash to listen to. Her head moved with passion, bobbing along his shaft, just as her tongue danced around passionately, licking all around his member. It carried on for quite a while, with Ash enjoying every moment.

"You know where I want this next?" She asked once she finally had gotten her fill.

Shaking his head, Ash could not seem to find words for some reason. Standing up slowly, May kept her hands on his stiff rod, and rubbed it against her pants. She let it feel all of her upper thigh and even her butt cheeks. Ash groaned loudly as his happy cock rubbed along her spandex.

The thin, sexy material of her biker shorts barely provided a layer from her skin. Ash could feel the form of her body very well, and he began to take over. With May turned around, he placed his dick between her legs, so that it touched her core, and he began to slowly slide his cock around this area.

He could feel the folds of her pussy, as her skin-tight pants gave her a bit of a camel toe. The friction created from just rubbing against her pants felt fantastic, and it was almost like a low-key form of fucking. The best part of it was how wet he could tell that May was. Through her spandex, he could feel how her pussy had drenched the material.

"Ohhh," May moaned out in a mix of happiness and desire.

She had been so horny for quite a while, and she really wanted to get it on. Ash's current path of action felt good, but it was almost teasing as well. She wanted the real thing, and even though she knew it was coming soon enough, she did not feel like waiting. Sucking in any pride she had, she was willing to beg.

"Please, Ash"

"Please what?" He smirked, continuing to rub against her.

"Oh just fuck me," She growled with a little annoyance.

Not mean enough to mess with her any further, Ash peeled back her pants enough to expose her, and stuck his dick inside her entrance. A sweet feeling of satisfaction traveled through May as she got what she had been craving. His large meat filled up her small, sweet hole, and it made her feel better than anything else could.

"Yes!" She squealed in joy.

The large amount of anticipation had been worth it, for his cock alleviated all her current pain and worries. She had been daydreaming of this moment for hours at this point, and it was better than any of her imaginations. Stretching out her hands, she placed them on a tree, bending her over just slightly so Ash could penetrate deeply.

Wasting no time in doing so, Ash lurched forward, driving his pole into her depths. He held it there for a few moments, reveling in how good it felt to have his boner tightly swallowed in her welcoming hole. He could hear her gasp as well, indicating that she found it just as exciting as he did, if not more.

"So tight," He muttered.

Ash could feel his large member opening up the passageway of her narrow pussy. It was strange to him how the potential was always there, he just had to do his part for her to open up. Pulling back to charge up, Ash slid in a second time, sending another hot flash of pleasure through both of their bodies.

This time, instead of lingering, Ash got a little bit of a rhythm going. His hips pumped smoothly and steadily, sending his dick in as far as it could go before retracting most of the length, only to plunge right back in. Thanks to his daily workouts, the motions were hardly an issue for him.

By no means would he get confused for a bodybuilder, but underneath his dorky clothes, Ash had a pretty toned, muscular body. In addition to his tan skin, and impressive size, he was actually quite desirable. May, however, was the only one that had been intimate with him, making her the only one to realize this though.

"Give it to me!" She begged, knowing his capabilities.

With a little extra force behind his pushes, Ash picked up the tempo. Working his hips strongly, he powered into in rapid succession, earning very loud squeals in screams in response. Just listening to her, May sounded very much in pain, but Ash knew better than that. She was cherishing each and every moment of her current state.

"AHH!" She hollered repeatedly, reaching an orgasm.

Even with the tree as support, it was hard for May to stay standing as her body received such forceful impact. Ash knew how to get the most out of his body, and by consequence, the most out of hers. Penetrating deep inside her, his penis spread joyous feeling to each of her limbs, sending her into ecstasy.

She had asked and now she received. Ash's big package filed her to the brim, and she felt wonderful because of it. Each time that he crashed in again it felt a little bit better, and she was howling in pure enjoyment. Her natural desires had tuned everything else at this point, and she was beyond content with that.

"Fuck yeah," He growled from behind her.

His cock was ready to burst, and had been for a little bit of time, but he managed to hold it in with a great deal of restraint. He focused intensely on giving her a rough fucking, just like she had asked for, and he knew that he was succeeding. May screamed like she was in pain, but he knew it was all pleasure.

On his end, it was all pleasure as well. Her tight fold squeezed his cock in the most heavenly of fashions. It was tempting to just drive in his full length and leave it in there, but he instead chose to continue pounding away. He could feel May leaking out multiple orgasms, adding substantially to his sense of pride.

"AHHH! YEESS!" Her shrill voice rang throughout the woods.

After going for this long, Ash began to feel it in his thighs, as they begged for an end to the workout. His member was ready to release as well, so he knew the fight was coming to a close. With one final burst, Ash drove in his cock with authority, using all the power he had left to send pole deep into her hole.

May screamed her loudest of screams, and Ash grunted and growled loudly as well as his he finally hit his climax. A massive load of cum erupted from within his cock, spewing all throughout May's inner walls. The warm liquid felt amazing inside her, making her moan in pleasure as his long orgasm continued.

Ash yelled quite a bit himself as he emptied out the long-time building contents of his penis. His entire body felt loose, empty, and free once he reached the end of his heavenly climax. He felt as though he weighed merely as much as a feather, and really just wanted to collapse onto the ground contently.

May, too, felt a certain weightlessness to her body. After they both regained some of their energy by resting for a few minutes, and huffing heavily, she finally put her clothes back on. Pulling her underwear and shorts back on, she could still feel the dampness from how wet she had gotten them earlier.

It turned her on a little bit, but there was no way she could handle a round two right now. Similarly, Ash had exhausted just about everything he had, and in fact, was ready to eat again. He'd long since forgotten that they had been skipping out on lunch to enjoy each other's bodies, and he now had worked up quite an appetite.

"I can't wait to finish that soup," He muttered as they began walking back together.

His mind had switched back to his other love; food.

* * *

 **A/N:** **The poll results were fairly tight, but Ash and Aria ended up winning the fan vote. You can expect that chapter to come out in a couple weeks.**

 **As for this week, I have a question in addition to the regular poll; do you guys like to see simple couples, or would you likes to see more threesomes and moresomes? I am considering writing more of these, but only if you guys like it. Please let me know! Here is the poll;**

 **A) Brock X Misty X May**

 **B) Gary X May X Dawn**

 **C) Ash X Misty X Dawn**

 **D) Ash X Korrina**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Idol

"Wow, that was unbelievable!" Serena gushed backstage after Aria's performance.

Exposure to Aria's magical performances and videos had inspired Serena to try performing as well, and ever since Aria had been a bit of a role model for her. Witnessing her act from up close was like a dream come true. The only thing that could make it better for her would be to actually meet and speak with the star.

Just as the though occurred to her, she saw the woman she had been admiring. Calling out to her, she actually managed to get her attention. She felt her heart start to race a little, and her throat dried as she suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Now her mind raced to find something worth saying.

"You're so talented," She finally uttered once they were face to face.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Ash added in.

"Thank you," Aria said, smiling warmly in his direction.

"Would you be interesting in joining me for a late supper?" She asked him.

He had actually already had an early dinner before the show, but he was never one to turn down a meal. Content with the prospect of more food, he walked away from his shocked group of friends. Clemont chuckled at his buddie's good fortune, while Bonnie looked confused, and Serena was just downright stunned.

* * *

Ash felt weird going off on what might have been a date with Serena's idol, but it was a pretty special opportunity that he wasn't going to turn down. Expecting to be taken to some sort of restaurant, Ash was surprised when he was instead led to a house. He did not question his hostess, who let him inside of her home.

"I'm not particularly hungry" She commented oddly

"Oh," Ash answered, thrown off by her antics.

"But there is something I'd like to show you." She finished.

Ash just went along with whatever she was up to. She led him to a door, which she opened and gestured him inside of with her arm. He stepped into the room, which turned out to be a bedroom, while she promised to return in just a moment. Sure enough, after just a minute, she came back into the room and closed the door behind her.

Ash sat on the bed, slightly uneasy and on edge. Then, an up-tempo song began playing in the background after Aria pressed the play button. With a big, signature smile, she began twirling around the room. She showed off a few spin moves to name a few, then paused to kick off her right shoe.

Getting back into the music, she threw her body around gracefully to the beat for another handful of seconds, then stopped to kick off her other shoe. Nonchalantly almost, she went back to swaying to the tune she had played. When she came to a stop this time, she bent over to remove her long, blue-striped socks. It took her quite a few seconds, intentionally, to peel the long layer of wool down and off her curvy legs.

Ash now found himself very engaged in her interesting dance, as more of her desirable skin came into view. Her body appeared to glide effortlessly with the music in entrancing fashion. After several moves across the room, she stopped again with a sly smile. This time, she took off all of her skirt, leaving just her underwear on.

Unsurprisingly to him, she was wearing bright pink matching underwear. He could see the forms of her breasts pushing against her bra, and he felt his erect penis wiggle a little bit. Once more, she took off into a slightly elaborate dance routine, this time with barely any clothes on, so that Ash could really admire her.

Finally, she stopped moving, placing her small fingers on the strap of her bra. Ash licked his lips and watched in anticipation as she slid her fingers to start removing the clothing, but then moved them back. She smiled at him, and began to play with his eager mind. Pulling up her bra enough to flash him, she then lowered the curtain once more.

All the while, she smoothly shook her hips as she slowly moved up and down to the music, attracting Ash even more. She pushed her bra back and forth for a while, finally leaving it on to a disappointed Ash. Then, she moved her hands down to her panties, where she slipped a couple fingers down within them.

Rubbing her own folds, she made Ash jealous that it was not his own hands caressing her privates. She groaned just a little to get the point home, then started to wiggle the clothing down just a little. As he now expected, she only moved enough to give him a peak, and then would cover herself back up.

The striptease was driving Ash crazy. It was working so well, that Aria chose not to end it. Bringing her underwear back up to regular position, she suddenly turned the music off and hopped up onto Ash's lap. He was startled by the sudden movement, but very turned on by the close proximities of their bodies, especially as she began to grind against his package.

He groaned, desperately wanting more, as she riled him up. The close contact of her body against his raised his body temperature considerably, and his cock was rock-hard and begging for action. After a few moments of just pressing against him, she finally took off his shirt for him, and then moved onto his trousers.

In one fell swoop, she managed to yank off his pants and underwear, letting his package free. Her eyes lit up at the sight of his size. She pressed her covered crotch against his, rubbing against it sensually, and making Ash moan even more miserably. He was literally centimeters from penetration, yet not even that close.

Pushing him back, she got him to lay flat on his back, and she crawled to lay on top of him. She continued to grind her crotch against his, making him itch in desire, and her chest rested against his. Her breasts were moderately sized, giving a soft cushion against his sternum. Additionally, he could feel the cool, soft skin of her belly against his.

"Aria," He breathed out pitifully.

He pumped his hips slightly, giving him just a little satisfaction, but really just wanting her to let him inside. Instead she gave him a kiss. Sticking her tongue out, she slid hers into his mouth, letting hers mingle with his. Their saliva mixed during the French-kiss, somehow making Ash even hornier.

When she finally pulled away for air, Aria decided she had made him wait long enough, so she would give him a little relief. Spinning her body around quickly, her head ended up by his legs, and she engulfed his rod. Sucking loudly, she slurped on every bit of the salty, meaty taste with pleasure.

"Oh, yes!" He called out joyously.

The wait had been well worth it as Aria showed off yet another talent to the amazed trainer. Her head glided along his pole smoothly, just as she had effortlessly danced earlier, swirling her tongue around his snake. The moist, cool hole of her mouth provided great pleasure for him, as he felt cum building within seconds.

Thankfully, he had enough strength to push it off for a while. Aria continued to bob along his shaft, even letting his meat venture all the way to the entrance of her throat a few times. When it happened, she would noticeably gag and cough a little bit, so he could assume that was essentially her limit.

Meanwhile, he took advantage of his fabulous position. Her butt was wiggling ever so slightly right in front of his face, asking to be taken advantage of. He pressed his hands on the perfectly shaped spheres, feeling the soft texture. He gave her just a tiny slap, enjoying how her body absorbed the contact.

Slipping a hand underneath her pink panties, he was really able to get a feel for her shape. He caressed her butt cheeks softly, trying to hold on from emptying his load in the meantime. She began to blow him with a little more intensity, and he began to moan and groan a little quicker and louder in response.

"I'm going to cum!" He warned her seconds before his inevitable orgasm.

He expected her to spit him out like every other girl he met, but she went right ahead with sucking on his rod. With a buck of his hips, Ash groaned loudly one last time and sprayed his load of semen into her mouth. She swallowed down the sticky white stream with ease, letting Ash enjoy his blowjob to the very end.

His long, heavenly release relieved any tension that built up by the little show she made him wait through. She kept slobbering on his knob even after his orgasm to keep him hard. Her talented mouth did the trick, getting him and ready to go once more. When he was ready, she finally revealed what he had been waiting to see.

Sitting up, she finally discarded her bra for real. Tossing it to the side, she gave her own melons a squeeze just to show them off. Rubbing her hard nipples, Ash found himself in the familiar role of watching her with an itching cock. This time did not last as long, for she moved onto her panties, which she dropped in a smooth motion.

Her pink bulb flashed out now, and it looked incredibly inviting to Ash. Before he could make any more decisions, she hopped back up on top of him, straddling herself to get into a cowgirl position. Once she got the angles lined up, she lowered her body so that her hole dropped down over his dick.

"Ah!" They moaned simultaneously.

Finally, Ash got the penetration he had been yearning for. Just as he suspected, her hole was small and tight, latching onto his member to give him great pleasure. Aria loved it as well, since Ash was able to spread her out like she never had been. Nothing was better than being pushed to the limit for her, and that was what he was letting her do.

She lowered herself enough so that about three-quarters of his length resided in her, and that was enough to give her body incredibly sensations. Gyrating on his shaft, she was able to create enough friction to give them both plenty of satisfaction. She let out a long, content moan while her desires were fulfilled.

Leaving one hand on Ash's shoulder for balance, she placed her other hand by her clit to give herself even more stimulation. Rubbing on it softly while she grinded against his thick beef, her eyes rolled and her head tilted back in uncontrolled pleasure. Her body felt loose and weightless from the release of stress and tension.

"Oh yeah," She groaned out happily.

She began to wiggle up and down a little more, riding his pole a little harder. With increased comfort, she was able to take in more of his dick, letting him stretch and please her further. Her excitement continues to build, making her body move even more in response. Soon she was bouncing up and down on his phallus with intense energy.

At the same time, she rubbed on her clitoris with her experienced index finger, getting more furious with the rubbing every second. Her squeals became more frequent and of even higher pitch as she got more and more excited. It did not take long for her to reach her release point, orgasming strongly with a cry.

"YES!" She yelled in bliss.

Milking her orgasm for all she could, she gyrated in circles with Ash's hard meat still inside her, savoring the sweet results of her climax. Amazed at how strong her release was, she wanted to see what Ash could do if she gave him the reigns. Just the thought sent spills down her spine, so she adjusted her position to let him go to work.

She rolled onto her back, with her legs kicked out, in a spread-eagle position. Shifting onto his knees, Ash got lined up with her and his tip into her core. Sliding in more of his meat, Aria's mouth gradually opened further and further until it was completely agape in fascination. He somehow seemed to open her up even more in this new position.

"Fuck," They moaned almost simultaneously.

While sliding his dick into her depths, Ash took in Aria's beauty. Her long red hair was eye-catching and beautiful, with a color tone similar to, but slightly darker than, Nurse Joy. Her eyes also stuck out, magically matching the color of her hair. Coupled with her big smile, they were a physical symbol of her bright and lively personality.

Her body pretty well had an hourglass figure, and most noticeably to him right now, was that her cunt was incredibly tight. His package was a snug fit, creating enough friction to send pleasure up and down his spine. She was tight enough to provide a fair amount of resistance, so he had to gradually build up his speed as he thrusted in and out of her.

After enough time passed for the rhythm of his movements to feel more natural, and she was able to more easily contain his presence, Ash went to work. Rearing his hips back as far as he comfortably could, he launched his torso forward, powerfully crashing his rod into her wet, awaiting hole.

"Oh, Ash!" She cried in content surprise.

He repeated the movements again, sending his cock deep inside her over and over. She began to shout without any hopes of stopping, unable to appropriately express her enjoyment. Ash touched places deep within her core that effecting her body in a way that she honestly just did not know how to process.

She squirted out another orgasm, this time with even more strength behind it. The powerful gush of liquid escaping her body managed to make her feel even lighter, freer, and better. Disappointment only arose when Ash stopped penetrating her momentarily. He hopped off the bed, and took ahold of her body.

He flipped her around and placed her legs on the ground too, so that she was standing, but bent over the bed at an angle that stuck her hole in the air at just the right level. Ash needed the quick break to catch his breath for a few seconds, as he huffed heavily while he could, and also to give him an easier angle to attack her from.

From behind now, he slipped his phallus back within her, sliding it back to send their bodies back into bliss. Again, he took a few seconds to get adjusted to the movements and angles required for this position, and then, he went back to work. Ramming into her with full power, Ash began to really rock her world.

"AHH!" She yelled happily.

She could no longer manipulate her mouth to form actual words, she simply released whatever sounds happened to form in her throat. Letting her chest rest against the soft mattress, she let Ash pound into her, wildly shaking both her body and the bed. Never had she experienced such raw power before, and she was flabbergasted by it.

Raw pleasure and intensity radiated among the two humans engaging in intercourse. Using everything he had, Ash plowed her into heaven, while she let any living creature nearby with hearing know about it. Ash himself, could not restrain from grunting loudly, as he worked his body to his limits.

He could feel the sweat collecting on his skin, as well as his muscles tiring and begging for a break. On top of that, his load was itching to escape, but he grit his teeth and powered through. He pumped his hips as quickly and as strongly as he could, driving his dick deep within the lovely, beautiful performer.

When he simply ran out of willpower, Ash finally roared out a loud grunt, shoved in his full length, and unloaded his orgasm. His penis emptied out the large collection of semen that had been building up, giving him an unforgettable climax after what was already an unforgettable evening.

After he finished, he left his package lodged snugly in its current position, wanting to fully enjoy the tight fit for a few more moments. His body trembled slightly, as he breathed heavily. Coincidently, Aria happened to be doing the same thing, trying to recover from such an incredible experience.

"You know," Aria spoke softly while she panted, "You're pretty incredible too."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm not happy with the beginning of this one, but I'm too busy to go back and rewrite it. Anyway, the results of the last poll were very close, with Ash, Misty and Dawn narrowly winning. Options like Ash/Korrina and Ash/Elesa that have gotten a lot of votes but not won will get another chance at some point.**

 **For this weeks poll, I am leaving no Ash options since he has been in so many consecutive chapters. The options are:**

 **A) Gary X May**

 **B) Trip X Delia**

 **C) Giovani X Jessie**

 **D) Todd X Misty**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Jealousy

Ash gulped uncomfortably, sensing the tension in the room, but not understanding the source of it. Misty and Dawn were shooting daggers at one another's eyes, but he really could not understand why his friends were not getting along. His friendly visit to Cerulean City seemed to have taken a southward turn.

Misty had invited him to come over for the weekend, since he had returned home to celebrate his mom's birthday earlier in the week. She had not anticipated Dawn coming along with him, and the two had been unable to come along. Although Ash could not detect it, they were actually fighting over him.

He was slowly becoming a well-liked and well-known public figure with his battling successes, so they knew they had to act fast before someone else came along. Unfortunately, they were both attempting to make their move at the same time as each other, resulting in a conflict over who should get to be with him.

They had a talk with one another the night before, but they were both adamant in their fight. This day had resulted in the most awkward for Ash, since they were very openly bickering with each other, with him right in the middle of it. Finally, it reached a point where Ash felt he had to ask them what was going on.

"Why are you two fighting so much?" He asked, exasperated.

The girls looked at each other silently at first, trying to decide if they should tell him the truth. After a few impatient seconds of waiting from Ash, they gave him an unexpected answer.

"We both want to be your first," They admitted simultaneously.

Ash's face went blank in surprise at first, but a smile presented itself shortly.

"Then how about you both be my first?" He said slyly

XXX

There was a slight hesitancy once the three entered the bedroom, as they were all unsure how to start. Taking advantage of it, Dawn jumped at the opportunity to get first action. She wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and began kissing him. Rather than a simple peck, she delved into a deep, passionate kiss as she forced him onto the bed.

Dawn's tongue entered his mouth as she pressing him into the mattress with her fiery kiss. The feeling of touching tongues and exchanging saliva made him tingle in his toes. Her lips only parted him briefly for a need of air, but then she attacked again. Ash felt his member harden as he made out with the talented coordinator.

Advancing the process, she began tugging on his clothes. With their faces connected, it was very difficult to get undressed, so she reluctantly pulled back from. Misty swooped in on the opportunity grabbing Ash in her arms, finishing the job in taking off his clothes. She took off everything, letting his heavily desired dick finally come into view.

Giving him a kiss of her own, she used one hand to lightly play with his rod. Ash again was amazed by the new sensations he was feeling. He thought Dawn's kiss was unparalleled, but Misty's had him feeling just as good. He lightly bucked his hips in a natural response to her rubbing on his member.

He was itching for penetration, and she wanted to be the one to give it to him. She kicked off her own pants, and tossed her shirt off too to get down into her underwear. Before she could remove her next articles, Dawn capitalized on her inactivity to get down and give Ash some head. She smothered his phallus with her saliva, making him overexcited.

"Oh, god!" He exclaimed.

Misty was annoyed at her sly move, but avoided pitching fit. Instead she worked her way out of her underwear, thinking of an idea. Moving towards his head, she spread open her legs so that her clean, shaven pussy appeared just in front of him. She lowered it onto his mouth, and he took the hint.

He put his lips onto hers, poking his tongue through to explore. She gave a content little purr, encouraging him to continue. To finish her idea though, there was once last link to complete. Leaning forward, her head approached Dawn's backside. She still had a skirt on, but Misty just maneuvered underneath it, smiling when she saw no panties in her way.

Completing the daisy chain, Misty began performing cunnilingus on a very surprised Dawn. At first she figured it must have been Ash, but that angle was impossible for him, so she realized in her peripheral vision that it was the red-headed gym leader. They had not discussed whether they would get involved with each other during the threesome, but now that question was answered.

Dawn moaned with a mouthful of cock while Misty skillfully licked around her clit, making her think it may not have been her first experience with it. With the incredibly pleasant stimulation of her vagina, she had to focus hard to keep giving Ash a good blowjob. She slobbered as much of her warm saliva onto his sensitive rod as she could.

Ash could barely control himself as the overwhelming pleasure Dawn was generating for him demanded his attention. Her moist mouth seemed to be coaxing and begging an orgasm out of him, making it hard to contain himself. At one point, he had to bite down to keep from cumming, which resulting in a howling mix of pleasure and pain from Misty, since he happened to bite a very sensitive area.

The sharpness of his teeth hurt, but the stimulation it provided rung throughout her body in a delightful way. Her years of waiting on Ash to come back for her had resulted in quite a bit of watching porn and experimentation, where she learned that she was a bit of a pain whore, but she was not about to get too extreme with what she assumed was two first-timers in the room.

Dawn found herself surprised at how much she enjoyed Misty lapping away at her pussy, and almost felt a little guilty about it. She had never in her life considered herself a lesbian, she had never even considered it, but here was a girl bringing her to the edge of an orgasm just with her oral skills.

Her own oral skills were on about the same level, as she layered Ash's cock in her warm, moist saliva. Ash found himself bucking his hips barely and groaning into Misty's hole as Dawn went to work on him. Eventually, he could not help himself, and his load escaped before he could give off a warning.

The surprise of having an unexpected string of liquid streak into her mouth startled Dawn. The foul taste made her want to gag, but she did not want to offend him. Swallowing a portion of it tasted awful, so she discretely spit the rest out, hoping he either would not notice or would not care.

She went back to sucking on his meat to keep him hard for another few moments, before the tingling in her core finally got to be too much. Crying out a warning just seconds before, she experiencing her own orgasm, expelling a good amount of juices. Misty had pulled her head away just in time to avoid having the substance sprayed onto her face.

Dawn and Ash rolled from their positions, breaking the chain with Misty as the only yet to get off. Disappointed, she gave Ash a little bit of a pouty look, which he was able to understand. She got on all fours, wiggling her butt at him as an invitation. Accepting it, he got on his knees behind her, preparing for some doggy style penetration.

Sliding in his dick, he moaned loudly as his world was rocked. Dawn's mouth had blown him away, literally, but vaginal penetration was on another level. She was so warm and tight, embracing his cock in heavenly manner. The more of his package that he pushed inside of her, the tighter it got and the better it felt.

"Oh, Misty!" He called softly and affectionately.

Dawn watched enviously as Misty was able to pop his cherry. The looks of pure joy on their faces made her almost go red in the face while her eyes narrowed. Misty's eyes closed in delight as Ash slowly filled as much of her as he could with his stiff rod, only stopping when he felt no more of himself could fit.

He'd heard rumors before, especially from Brock, that gingers had tight pussies, and that was being confirmed right now. Sliding in and out, his member was clamped down by her walls, making him moan and groan right along with her. The two of them shared the intimate, pleasurable moment, forgetting about the third party for the time being.

"Oh yes, Ash!" Misty moaned contently.

Dawn could hardly tolerate to hear the two call each other's names back in forth in such a loving manner. The sounds of her pleasure made her too jealous, so she needed to shut Misty up to feel a little better. Crawling over to her, she hovered her crotch back into her face, so that she could not cry out as much.

Slightly unhappily, but willingly, Misty stuck her tongue out and went back to performing cunnilingus on the blue-haired girl. She still had the smug satisfaction that she was the one that took Ash's virginity, even though Dawn was in the room. His cock felt so good inside of her; it felt like that was where it belonged.

As he got a little more comfortable pumping in and out of her, he began to give it a little more power. Her frail body shook a little in response when he would drive his hard dick inside of her. She could not help but moan happily right into Dawn's pussy. The vibrations her lips created from this stimulated Dawn in a way that made her shiver happily.

Misty finally found herself approaching orgasm as her long-time crush continued penetrating her tight hole. He filled and stretched her greatly, making her feel sweet sensations that no toy could emulate. After a while, her joy built to a climax, and she squirted with Ash's meat still inside of her.

"Fuck!" She hollered to accompany her physical exuberance.

Ash felt her vaginal muscles clamp down even harder on him, but was too inexperienced to know that it meant she climaxed. He grunted from how good it felt for him, but kept plugging away, pumping his hips powerfully. It took a great amount of restraint and awareness from him not to blow another load.

The room had now filled with harmonious noises of pleasure, so thankfully the gym was empty. Ash grunted and growled from behind, while Misty moaned in the midst of giving oral treatment, and Dawn cried out happily from said oral treatment. Her eyes closed and she smiled even wider, imagining in her head that it was Ash eating her out.

In actuality, it was hard for her to accept that he was currently fucking another woman, but escaping in her mind eased the envious anger. Ash watched her happily as he thrusted into Misty, because their position set him up for a view of her in spread-eagle form. He could not help but note how nice her body was.

Misty was fit too, but Dawn's stomach curved at an even sexier angle for him. Her breasts were B cups, just how he liked, and her skin was a beautiful pale ton. Her body had just enough fat to show that she did not starve herself, but she also exercised and maintained a healthy lifestyle. He'd always found her pretty in clothes, but seeing her nude was even more attractive.

As his mind slipped from holding in his load, it became impossible to keep it in. With a few rapid and powerful thrusts, Ash climaxed with a loud holler. He shot his sperm deep within his first traveling partner, who had assured him they were protected beforehand, letting his body fill with joy as he released a long stream of cum.

"Yes!" Misty and Ash shouted simultaneously.

The feeling of his warm seed traveling through her was enough to get her to release again. Dawn pouted ever-so-slightly as the two shared an orgasm at the same time. Their faces showed a level of pleasure that she wanted to experience for herself. Once they finally finished, Ash flopped backwards, exhausted.

"Oh, you better have some more for me," Dawn growled.

Already slightly sweaty and drained of energy, Ash looked less than confident at the prospect of this idea. Before he could make any verbal objection, Dawn hopped up on his lap with her back towards him. Grabbing his cock and stroking it some, he moaned as he was soon brought back to hardness from her cool touch.

She guided his missile into her hole, lowering herself only as far as she felt comfortable. The one thing she loved about being on top was dictating the aspects of depth and speed. She only took in a little more than half of his meat before she felt like she was pushing her boundaries. She had always considered him an immature child in some ways, but he was all man inside of her.

"Fuck," She cried joyously.

Ash lifted his head and upper body up slightly to witness the spectacle of Dawn's moving body from a better angle. Her hip movements were so fluid, as she smoothly grinded up and down on his member. Misty watched, now feeling a little jealous herself. Not wanting Dawn to get all the attention, she moved over to Ash's face.

She pressed her lips against him, starting up a fiery kiss. She swapped spit with him, sticking her tongue between his lips at the first opportunity. Ash thought her kiss was amazing before, but combining the romantic aspect of that, with having sex at the same time, made it even more unbelievable.

Dawn could not hear the sounds of their lips smacking back and forth over the sound of her own pleasure. She moaned constantly, letting out high-pitched frequencies every breath. She zoned out the rest of the world, focusing in on how good it felt to have Ash inside of her. She had fantasized of this moment before, but the real thing was so much different, and in a good way.

"Ohhh yes," She whined highly.

She slid all the way down his pole, feeling his long dick venture deep inside her. She squirted a little bit at the intense stimulation of being filled up so much. Grinding against his meat, she continued to loudly shout happily. Never had her body felt so free and light, never had she been in such a dream-like state.

Ash began to slowly thrust his hips again once he had a little bit of energy. He could already feel his cock throbbing, especially now that he had the added factor of Misty making out with him. Her sweet lips only parted his momentarily to allow them to breathe, then she would reconnect and the electricity would jolt through him once more.

His mind struggled to effectively manage both of his activities at the same time. Dawn would have felt slighted that Misty was stealing part of her thunder by shoving her tongue down Ash's throat, but she was turned the other way and was completely unaware of the red-headed girl's actions.

"Oh, Ash!" Dawn called blissfully.

The feeling of him pumping his hips drove her even wilder. Her body had already worked itself up quite a bit, and she was starting to sweat from riding him up and down, and now she felt a real climax on the horizon. She had already sent out some of her juices already, but she could feel a large wave coming, and she wanted to coax it out.

Sticking her index and middle finger down to her clit, she furiously rubbed herself in an area she knew would help her cum. Her bouncing got a lot more intense, as she tightly grinded herself along his entire phallus. Eventually, with a loud shout that everyone knew what it meant, Dawn got what she wanted.

"FUCK!" She yelled loudly.

Her large orgasm rushed out of her, spraying all over the cock that she was riding. Lasting for several wonderful seconds, she felt like she was on the brink of heaven. She rested for a few moments, still sitting on his meat while she cooled down a little bit. Still she was so focused on herself that she could the smooching going on behind her.

Misty finally broke the kissing just before Dawn got off and turned around. Ash lowered his head back onto a pillow, very much in the mood to take a nap. Misty cuddled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, trying to claim him in front of the other girl who very much wished to cuddle with him alone. Dawn settled with laying on the other side of him, closing her own eyes as she prepared to go off to sleep.

"Tomorrow, I get you to myself," Misty murmured softly into Ash's ear.

I heard that!" Cried an upset Dawn.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'll be honest, it is getting a little difficult for me to write some of these chapters. This one was a little easier, but the same old boy X girl narrative gets repetitive after a while. Jessie and Giovani won the poll, so I will have their chapter up in a couple weeks. This week, there are two polls.**

 **First: I have a kinky, slightly BDSM, lesbian chapter fully written out. Are there any objections to me posting that one soon? For me, it was nice to write something different, so i would like to post it as long as you guys will read it**

 **Second, the regular poll includes the following**

 **A) Clemont and Eclairisse**

 **B) Brock and Nurse Joy**

 **C) Ash and Casey**

 **D) Gary and Officer Jenny**


	11. Keeper

"Alright, what do you have for me?" Giovanni asked in an exasperated tone

"Well you see, sir," Jessie started nervously, "we don't have any Pokémon at this time, but we've made some real progress!"

"Again?!" He roared, "You're reporting to me emptyhanded again?!"

"I'm sorry sir," She said bowing her head.

"Bend over," He commanded with a dismissive wave of the hand.

This marked the tenth straight time that Jessie had reported for her squad's monthly report without anything to show to the boss. After the fifth time, he had started implementing some physical punishment to try and remedy the issue. Clearly though, no positive results had sprung from the process yet.

Typically, he went with his bare hands, a paddle, or even a flogger, but the message needed to get across stronger. This time, he pulled out a two-foot long, half-inch thick rattan cane out from his drawer of pain. Yanking down her skirt and underwear to expose her bare bottom, he struck her for the first time.

"Ow!" Jessie hollered as her body straightened up in surprise.

Her back had been to him as he picked out his item, so the sting of the cane really shocked her when all she expected was a paddle. She could still feel the sting in her butt cheek plenty of seconds after it had hit her. Bending back over though, she prepared for more. Bracing a little more for the hit this time, it was not quite as bad.

Still though, it hurt quite a bit more than any of his previous instruments had. In a moment of self-pity, as the caning continued, she wondered why it was always her who had to report to the boss. Why did James never suck it up and feel Giovani's wrath? After all, she was not solely responsible for the group's failures.

"I've had it with you guys not producing for me!" Giovani angrily exclaimed as he caned her again.

"Why should I pay you when I get nothing in return?" He asked rhetorically.

Not only was he infuriated with the particular group of Jessie, James, and Meowth, but with the company as a whole. His business had been falling across the board, and he knew layoffs were eminent if his income of money continued to decrease like it had been. At its current rate, Team Rocket as a whole would cease to exist within a couple years.

For the first time in many years, he was beginning to feel powerless. There was not much he could do to turn things around, except hope that his employees would come through for him. His desire to exert control was starting to come out Jessie now, as he continued to strike her butt, changing her skin tone there from white, to pink, to even red.

Jessie had to grit her teeth mightily as the blows kept coming. At this point she had counted up to 23, and then another one cracked down on her. She knew she would be feeling this in the morning, and probably for a couple mornings after that even. Finally, he struck her for the 25th and final time.

Her now bright red ass stung mightily after receiving the last blow. She clenched her jaw and restrained from crying, relieved to have everything over with. Now that she had absorbed the consequences, she could walk out and everything would return to normal. As she attempted to leave though, she was stopped.

"Oh that's not all this time," Her boss barked.

"What else is there?" She asked.

"You'll have to do what you did to get your job in the first place," He informed her with a devilish smile.

"Sir, are you serious?"

Many years ago, when Jessie was desperate to get into Team Rocket, she had performed some special tasks for Giovani. After she allowed him to use her body for a night, he agreed to give her a spot on the team. Since then, in all the years in between, they had never done anything of the sort. The closest they got to it was the physical punishments she would receive.

"On your knees, whore." He commanded angrily.

Scared, but obedient, Jessie dropped onto her knees. In very predictable fashion, Giovani's pants fell down, followed by his underwear. His dick was hard, and every bit as magnificent as she remembered. Stepping towards her, she opened her mouth, preparing for what she knew that he wanted.

He slid his meat into her warm mouth, and continued pushing forward until he was stopped by her throat. From there Jessie attempted to take control, moving her head along his rod and giving him a blowjob. While it certainly did feel good, it was not exactly what Giovani was looking for today.

Grabbing the back of her head, he forced her to go all the way down on him. Relieving the applied pressure to let her head start to bounce back up, she quickly shoved her back down. Jessie choked as her throat was repeatedly violated, trying to find a way to breathe while her mouth was forcefully stuffed with cock.

"Suck it, bitch," He growled.

After about half of a minute of that, he actually let her head up so that she could take a big gulp of air, and spit out the collection of precum that had built up in her mouth. Before she could even begin to enjoy her brief freedom, he grabbed her again and began to force her along the same process.

This time he began to thrust his hips as well, so he could get even further within her. As her head came crashing down, and his dick came thrusting forward, he was able to send his rod halfway down her throat with each shove. Jessie gagged loudly, but her pitiful sounds of suffering were not heard by her oppressor.

Giovani was so enraptured by his total control that he blocked everything else out. He was dominating, and he was in charge, just like how things should be. He felt no pity for his employee, making her choke and cough as he abused her wet hole for his pleasure. All he cared about was how fantastic it felt for him.

"This is all you're good for isn't it?"

Giovani pumped his hips wildly, losing any control. He drove his full package down Jessie's throat, listening to her gag and choke on his meat. Jessie felt herself getting a little bit lightheaded, since all she was breathing in was cock. Never had she witnessed her boss so aggressive, and it made her feel scared, yet horny, at the same time.

For a few moments, he exerted great energy to skullfuck her with everything that he had. He blasted out a large load of semen, depositing it right into her windpipe, making her cough the unwanted liquid up in a choking manner. Even with an orgasm, he did not pull his rod out from her mouth.

He kept pressing against the back of her head to keep her down, despite her best attempts to free herself. Her head wiggled, but his strength reigned supreme as he made her choke on his meat a little while longer. Once his orgasm was finished and he felt satisfied, he finally let go, letting Jessie spring back and breathe in as much air as she could.

Meanwhile, he cleared all the files and things off his desk with one shove, demanding Jessie to stand up. She did, and then he approached her, tearing off every last bit of clothing he could, not caring that he ripped up a team rocket uniform that he had to pay for himself. Once she was fully nude he shoved her over the desk.

She expected penetration, but it did not come. Instead he dug into one of his drawers, taking a few moments to find what he was looking for. When he pulled out a large handful of rope, she began to realize what she was in for. She was thrown back-first onto the mahogany wood desk, with her body taking up about the whole thing.

Grabbing her arms, he spread them out as far as they could go, and then tied her wrists down tight enough to only let her wiggle her fingers. Then, he took her legs, and spread them out as far as they could go, and tied her ankles down so that both of her holes were exposed at one end of the table. For a final touch, he gagged her mouth, lest she try to scream while he attended his meeting.

"I'll be back," He told her, after redressing himself, as he left her alone.

* * *

Without any success, Jessie squirmed and struggled for hours, unable to move anywhere. Finally, the door to the office opened and shut quickly. Giovani was back and he stripped out of his fancy attire as quickly as he could. His dick was flaccid at the moment, but he had an idea of how to fix that.

Taking her gag out, he tilted her head back enough so that it fully hung off that table, and he stuck his dick back in it. The cool feeling of her captive tongue had him hard in no time, and he began to slide more of his meat in her mouth. With her head flipped upside down, it gave him a slightly better angle to deep throat her.

Taking advantage of this, he drove his full length into her mouth, enjoying how much of it managed to reach her throat. She gagged, greatly uncomfortable in her predicament. Her natural reaction was to stop the action with her arms, but flailing them got her nowhere thanks to the expertly tied knots Giovani had used.

"Struggle all you want slut," Giovani barked happily.

He continued to pump his dick in and out of her as she moaned pitifully, unable to make too much sound. Her body wiggled around a little as she tried to create some movement, but ultimately her efforts did not amount to much. He enjoyed watching her helpless motions, as it again made him feel in charge and superior.

Keeping his meat lodged in her windpipe for quite some time, he only completely pulled out when he thought she was ready to pass out. Not that he would have felt bad about it, but she would not have been as much fun if she was not conscious. She sucked loudly, wanting to refuel her body with oxygen.

Still taking in a deep breath, Giovani sent his rod right back until her mouth, and he only stopped pushing when he balls slapped against her lips, preventing him from going deeper. Jessie coughed and gagged uncontrollably as her body did everything it knew how to get the large package stuck in her to leave.

Unfortunately for her, he would only leave when he pleased. With some short, quick, pumps he made her choke excessively, to the point where she was drooling like a baby. Mixed with her stream of drool dripping out was some of his precum, which continued to exit his penis while he throatfucked her.

Before he deposited another orgasm though, Giovani wanted to change holes. He pulled out of her mouth, letting Jessie loudly regain her steady influx of air. Then he moved to the other end of the table, where he had strategically left her other holes open for penetration. Rubbing her pussy for good measure, he found her abundantly wet as he prepped his cock for entrance.

"Please, sir," Jessie begged.

Giovani was unsure whether she was begging for penetration, as evidenced by how wet she was, or if she did not want to take part in this. Either way, he did not care. He was going to give it to her, regardless of her desires. He was the boss of this organization, so his wants trumped anyone else's.

Pressing the head of his dick in, he moaned at how soothing it felt. Her mouth and throat had pleased him before, but they paled in comparison to the ever warmer hug that her vaginal walls provided him. Wanting more, he continued to slide in his rod, enjoying it felt even tighter and even better as he filled her up more.

"Oh, god!" Jessie's eyes bulged as her body expanded.

She and James had gotten at it plenty of times while on the road, but he hadn't exactly set a high bar for his competition. Now she had to stretch herself far past her normal levels, and she felt the pain of it too. There was no use in asking for him to go easy on her though; she knew exactly what she was in for.

He began to pump his hips strongly, shaking her body and the table ever so slightly as he penetrated her. Her restraints kept her body in position pretty, but even they could not hold her from moving in recoil just a little bit. Giovanni had a fair amount of power, and was unleashing it on her now.

"AH! AH! AH!" Jessie screamed.

He paid no minds to her slight pains, for he only cared about his pleasure right now. Driving his cock deep into her tight hole made his whole body feel light and free, which was a beautiful contrast to how he felt under all the stress he'd been having. He knew he was not the only one enjoying though, despite the struggles of his partner.

She was experiencing some pain, and of course was tied down, but she could not help but squirt out orgasms. He was pounding into her g-spot with each deep thrust he made, and her body naturally orgasmed after enough repetitions. The extreme pleasure derived from these orgasms helped mask the pain of overextending parts of her body.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled after her latest orgasm.

Upset with the loud raucous she was creating, Giovanni ceased his thrusting to pick up the ball gag that had been resting on the table from earlier. Opening her mouth back up, he stuffed the large red sphere between her sets of teeth to mute her, tying the strand around the back of her head to keep in it place.

He tied it uncomfortably tight for Jessie, but drooling on the plastic ball was a big improvement from choking on his dick, like she had been earlier. Giovanni walked back to the other side of the table, and Jessie prepared to spread her vagina out for him once more, but what came next was a bit of a surprise from her.

She felt him pressing the head of his dick against her asshole, wiggling its way into such tight confines. If she thought her pussy had to stretch way wider than usual for him, then this was going to be another step up. He struggled a little just to fit his meat in, but with brute force of pushing forward, the angles eventually worked out.

"Ghgh," Jessie gurgled out a strange, muffled noise as she wiggled in discomfort.

With just half his rod in, it already caused her a fair bit of distress, which only worsened as he continued to slide in more of his member. She tried to yell something to get him to stop, but any noise that escaped from her was unintelligible, and even if she could be heard, she likely would have been ignored.

Once he worked in about three-quarters of his cock, he really could not push forward anymore. Instead, he held his ground, making her body adapt to his presence. It was such a tight squeeze for him that it squeezed out a little of his pre-cum already, but he had no need to worry about it since he was now in her butt.

Slowly, he began to pump his dick in and out, letting her body ease into the process. His patience and sympathy only lasted for so long though, as just a minute or so later, he started move his hips a lot more. She was barely able to take in such a large object, and it only became worse once that object went in motion.

It did not take him long to build pack up to the pace he had used while in her pussy, as he began to pump his hips quickly. He could not penetrate her quite as deep this way, but it was even tighter. She moaned miserable into her gag, and he found the indistinguishable sounds of her displeasure very attractive.

He continued to increase the speed and power of his thrusts naturally as his body got more and more excited. His own grunts began to tune out the muffled cries for mercy from his tied-down employee. Finally, he went into one last spree of pumping his hips about as rapidly as he could as his orgasm approached.

"Oh, yes!" He roared out as he finally hit his climax.

His large load sprayed right into her asshole, lasting for several pleasurable moments for him. Finally, he pulled out, gassed of almost all his physical energy. He was spent, and he imagined Jessie was too. She had taken everything a lot better than he anticipated, and in a way to him, that proved her worth.

He knew that firings were due to come within his business, but with Jessie, he knew he had a keeper.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, the winner of the past fan vote was a tight one, but was ultimately Gary and Officer Jenny. Two weeks from now, I will either upload that, or the lesbian chapter I mentioned last time. There is no poll this time around.**

 **Have a great day!**


	12. Lesbian

**Warning: This chapter features lesbian sex, and is BDSM as well. If either of those things bother you, I suggest you do not read this chapter.**

* * *

Looking around nervously one last time to make sure the coast was clear, May caught no sight of her roommate, so she proceeded onward. Opening up the red cabinet, she found what she was looking for. Inside the drawer was a neatly assorted pile of fishnet lingerie. Taking out a pair, she moved on to the next drawer, where she found some more of the same.

Not wanting to get too greedy, she only snatched out a couple pairs of pantyhose and some panties. She did not have any sexy clothing of her own, so she planned on borrowing some from this collection. The soft texture felt so good on her hands, and she could not wait to actually try all of it on. To make sure they were clean, she brought the panties up to her nose to take a sniff.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Misty asked in a perturbed voice as she entered the room.

"Nothing!" May nervously responded.

"Oh really? Because it looks like you got into my secret drawer,"

May gulped, but did not answer. Suddenly, she felt her ponytail yanked up by Misty as she was pushed down onto her knees, which caused her to yelp.

"Why were you snooping through my stuff?" Misty asked, in no mood for playing around.

"I wanted to play with some of your stuff…" May confessed.

"Do you have permission to look through my stuff just because you want to?"

"No..." She answered like a kid who knew he was guilty.

"Well if you really wanted to play with my stuff, you could have just asked,"

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sure. How about you put these on," She began, handing the panties back over, "And I'll come right back to play with you."

Stunned at the response of her roommate, May hesitated for a few seconds after Misty left the room before she slipped out of her skirt and current underwear to put on her new pair. Sure enough, the smooth texture felt even better hugging around her hips and private parts. She already felt a thrill, and was excited to see what else Misty had in store for her.

When other came back, she was wearing a dark red set of underwear that also happened to match her boots. She seemed very pleased to gaze at May in only a skimpy pair of panties. She walked over next to her with a smile, and run her hands along her body, exciting her even further. Out of nowhere though, she commanded May to get back onto her knees.

"Since you love my fishnet so much, I figured I'd let you have some more."

Obediently on her knees, May waited while Misty put a fishnet over her head. The sexy material felt a lot stranger against the face, but it was still soft and felt good on her skin.

"Open your mouth," Came another command.

Complying instantly, May opened her mouth wide. Misty stuck a cloth rope inside the gap that opened up and wrapped it around to the back of her head. Tying a quick knot and pulling it tight once the ends connected, she brought the two ends back around through her mouth again, and completed it by tying one more knot. The ends dangled out of her stuffed mouth, leaving Misty to smile in satisfaction.

"Now that you're helpless, what should I do with you?" Misty pondered out loud.

Getting down on her knees, Misty picked up a red and black flogger that she had snuck in. Cracking it down across May's boobs, Misty quickly picked up a steady rhythm. One smooth flick down from her shoulders brought the toy crashing against May's flesh, and another smooth motion brought it back up to launching height.

"Do you know why I have to beat you?" Misty asked.

May gave out a muffled cry that could in no way be distinguished from a yes or a no.

"Because you snooped around in my private drawers," Misty answered simply, keeping the beat steady.

Throughout her little speech that she had recently started, the whippings never stopped. Every few words, the flogger would make strong contact across the front of May's body, causing her to cry through the cloth in her mouth each time. The only thing that changed was the slight increase in power that came every few hits.

"Will you ever, _ever_ , go through my drawers again?"

"Oww" May cried in pain, but shook her head to answer the question.

"Oh you want to say 'ow' instead of answering?" Misty taunted, "I can make you say 'ow!'"

Suddenly, she struck down with incredibly enhanced power. If the previous strikes had stung a little, then these were sure to sting a lot. May's pitiful squeals only got louder with the harder hitting that she received, and sure enough, she did say, "Ow," plenty of times. Wanting a real answer, Misty tried at it again.

"Will you ever go through my drawers, _ever_ again?" She asked, with even more snarl this time.

"No!" May managed a strong, defiant answer.

"Are you absolutely positive?" She asked, standing up, and getting into May's face.

"Mhmm!" May responded.

"What will you do in the future?" Misty asked, grabbing May's throat in the process.

"I'll stay away from your stuff!"

Satisfied, Misty briefly let go of her hold. Finding another set of fishnet pantyhose, she put another layer of it around May's head. Slapping her face for good measure, she felt more of the smooth fabric than she did of her skin. After a very brief contemplation, she knew exactly what she wanted to do next.

"Get on your stomach, bitch!" She growled out nastily.

Awkwardly, May wiggled down from her position on her knees to lying flat on the carpet with her back up. Grabbing an end of the clothing, Misty bent May's leg back far enough that the rope could reach her white high heels. She tied a quick knot using the actual heel of the shoe, and then did the same thing with the other rope on her other foot.

Now that her legs were up and together, Misty grabbed both the ends again and wrapped them around her feet together, tying off a knot. Wanting it to be very tight, Misty wrapped the long cloth around her feet multiple times, tying multiple knots in the process. Once she ran out of fabric, she stopped, satisfied with how tied down her helpless roommate was.

Sitting down on her back Misty leaned forward, with a piece of red latex in her hands now. She grabbed May's arms, and putting them down on the floor right in front of her face, May used the latex to tie them together. Not satisfied with just one know of course, Misty pulled sharply on the fabric to tie three separate knots on her wrists, leaving her hands and arms absolutely motionless.

Wanting even more security, Misty pulled out more fishnet pantyhose out of her seemingly endless supply of them and wrapped it around May's face. Doing the exact same thing as just a minute ago, she tied the stretchy fabric around her airborne heels to make sure that her head stayed up at a good height.

Now that Misty was all done, she began spanking on May's exposed butt. Using one hand to come down on each cheek, Misty hit her rapidly and roughly.

"Do you like this? Huh?" Misty taunted her.

"UGH!" May screamed out in response, which just made Misty feel that much better.

"Well your pussy is wet, so you must love it!" Misty stopped slapping to rub on her clit.

Grabbing her most expensive and most powerful vibrator, Misty flipped it on and stuck it right on her vagina. Crawling around to get a look at her face, she laughed at how pitiful she looked. Getting down backwards on all fours, like she was doing a crabwalk, she shoved her crotch right into May's face.

"You were sniffing my panties when I came home, you must like this smell." She teased.

"Do you like the vibrator too?"

"NGH!" Came a very muffled cry.

Closing her legs in on both sides, Misty held her position. With May's face smothered by all the layers of pantyhose around her face, and now with Misty's crotch in her face, she could not breathe. Misty was very well aware of her predicament, laughing again at the poor girl.

"If you want to breathe, you have to sing for me!"

"Come on," She shouted, "I have to feel the vibrations in my pussy!"

Feeling a little something, Misty could tell that she was trying, but it wasn't enough.

"That's not good enough. You'll have to do better if you want to breathe any."

With a loud scream, May apparently did enough to earn herself a gulp of air. Misty backed away for a few seconds, letting her breathe, but then shoved her panties right back over her mouth. Shaking her hips and legs, Misty literally rubbed it in her face that she had total control over her entire body.

Repeating the process several times, Misty toyed with May for as long as she pleased. All the while, the vibrator ran in the background, stimulating May's clitoris. She could feel herself getting close to reaching a climax, but she was still a few minutes away. In the meantime, she had to work like crazy just to get a gulp of air.

"Are you mine?" Misty asked, clamped down around her face.

May nodded her head as well as she could, and gave a muffled shout as well.

"Are you my little sex toy?" She asked again.

"YES!" May yelled with enthusiasm, trying to satisfy the lady controlling her.

"That's right, you little whore." She said happily.

Finally letting her respirate normally, Misty walked back around to the other side.

"Do you want to cum, you slut?" She asked, grabbing the vibrator and shoving it against her folds.

"Mhmm," May muttered.

"You have until the count of 10," Misty informed her.

"1"

"2"

"3"

The vibrations ran from her vagina all the way up her body in a heavenly joy, but she could not cum.

"4"

"5"

"6"

May began squeezing with all her might to try to get an orgasm out, but her body just wasn't ready.

"7"

"8"

She knew she had no chance, but she pushed as hard as she could.

"9"

"And 10,"

Abruptly, Misty turned the toy onto a low power and took it away from May's pussy, leaving her hanging. She likely would have needed only another twenty or thirty seconds to reach an orgasm, but she had been robbed of the opportunity.

"So sad," Misty said mockingly, "But how about this?"

"I'll leave this vibrator here against your leg," She continued, setting the toy on the outside of her leg so that it was unreachable.

"And you can just try to get your pussy over there."

"I'm just going to leave while you struggle here for a while."

May whined out in misery as she was left alone in her predicament. She fidgeted around as much as she could, but she could not even move enough to get off of her stomach. The wait turned from minutes into hours, leaving her to cry to herself, with nowhere for her to go. Lonely and helpless, she suffered for what felt like an entire afternoon until Misty bothered to return.

"Oh, you're still here," She said with a giggle, amused by May's suffering

Silently, she took away the latex materials off of her hands and wrists, and she also untied the pantyhose that connected her heels to her head. Repositioning them, she tied the new knots tightly around her breasts, making them puff out further than they normally would. She also wrapped a couple layers around May's eyes, letting them serve as blindfold.

May put up no resistance while Misty proceeded to put her panties back on her, and even dressed her up in some long stockings. She flipped her from off of her stomach to on her back. To finish it all off, she grabbed the latex that she had discarded and tied her knees together, as well as her wrists. Satisfied with her new position, Misty left once more, taking her vibrator back with her.

Miserably whining again, May came to the unfortunate conclusion that it wasn't over yet. She had doubted it was, but had clung to the small shred of hope anyway. Now she knew that Misty would be coming back for more, and she was left to lay around and wait for it, which was probably the worst part.

This wait was hardly as long as the last one, as it ended in merely a handful of minutes. She could not see her, but she definitely heard her, and even felt her presence. A strong, dominating, woman like Misty commanded attention, even without being seen or even speaking. Eventually, May felt her sit down on her face.

Her face was still covered in layers of fishnet, and she could tell that Misty was still wearing her panties. Once again, in an all too familiar scene, she felt herself being choked out of oxygen at the hands, or more like legs, of her roommate. In fact, Misty began to whip her with the flogger from her seat on top of her face.

Several blows landed on her thighs, making her squirm just a little, before she turned her attention onto her breasts. These hits might have been a bit softer, but they hit in a much more delicate location and came in a lot faster. She screamed out, but her soundwaves only went as far as the crotch smothering her.

"Mmm, I bet you'd love to breathe right now," Misty mocked, breaking the silence.

Feeling her face begin to change color, May did not bother to waste the air it would have taken to scream. Instead, she tried to hold on to consciousness while Misty wiggles her hips around, rubbing her clothed crotch all across her face in humiliating fashion. This lasted for less than a minute, but sure felt like a lot longer than that.

In sweet mercy, Misty picked herself up momentarily, letting May gasp deeply for air. She only got a few breaths, but she made the most of them before she felt the familiar feeling of a lap resting over top of her face. On the bright side, the flogging stopped. Unfortunately, it was simply replaced by the use of her hands.

With only the use of her thumb and index finger, she pinched each of May's nipples, grasping them for a few fun seconds. She let go for a brief period of time, but went right back to it, pulling a little harder each time she took ahold of them. If they weren't hard before, then they certainly were now.

As a change-up, Misty flattened out her palms and simultaneously smacked each of her exposed boobs repeatedly. The plump, squishy objects would compress down a little bit, but only a little bit because of the knots tied around them. She hit them over and over again, fascinated by the sounds it made as well as the soft feel that they had. The sounds of May whining underneath was icing on the cake too.

Ready to move on, she abruptly slid off to the side, allowing May to breathe freely, which she was beyond happy to do. As she was given instruction to hold still, she felt the layers of netting on top of her mouth carefully cut off. Only a small circle just big enough to free up her lips and mouth was cut out.

Sliding slowly out of her red panties, Misty picked them up off of the floor and wrapped them around May's face, giving her layering of fishnet an outer shell of red. Then she hovered just above her mouth, letting her position linger long enough for May to know exactly what was going to happen before she dropped down back onto her face.

Once more, May found herself in the same position, only this time the smell of vagina was overwhelming, so much so that she could taste it. Quite literally she did taste it a little bit as Misty rubbed her loins into her face, enjoying herself very much in the process. This time though, she did not suffocate her for long.

"Lick that pussy, slave!" She commanded, raising herself enough for May to breathe but also perform cunnilingus.

Misty used her fingers to rub on her clit while she let May flap her tongue inside of her folds. Watching her pathetic, suffering roommate struggle for so long today had gotten her worked up and she was ready to release. All she needed was a little help, and what better way to get it then from that same, pathetic roommate?

"Oh yeah, you know what to do!" She cried out in joy.

May worked her tongue with enthusiasm, not wanting to know what would happen if she did not perform up to standards. She actually had plenty of experience in this field, so she attacked all the right spots while Misty smacked her breasts with her free hands. The quicker she could produce an orgasm from her, the quicker her suffering might end.

When she started to hear her partner's groans quickening and growing in sound, she know it was coming soon. Working her tongue with fervor, she waited for the inevitable. Sure enough, it came within seconds.

"OH YES!" Misty hollered once she hit her climax.

The juices from the orgasm sprayed down onto May, with some of them landing on her lips in a foul taste, but most of them spreading out over the fishnet that covered her face. She breathed heavily, and sighed out of relief when Misty finally stood up and appeared to be finished with her.

"Wasn't that so much fun, roomy?" She said jokingly.

No response came, but none was expected.

"I enjoyed it so much, maybe I'll come play with you again tomorrow!"

May began to cry as her oppressor walked away, leaving her stranded on the floor, wondering what kind of insane situation she was going to be stuck in. She wiggled with all of her might, but could not find a way to stand up. When she heard the apartment door close, she could only assume that Misty was gone for the night, which meant she was stuck on the floor for at least another day.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I realize my letter theme appears rather lazy, but I just wanted to title the chapter this way as a precaution for any people who do not wish to read any yuri content. Anyways, this was certainly different to write, and I hope it was a refreshing read. Next chapter will feature Gary and Officer Jenny. Here is this week's poll:**

 **A) Gary and Leaf**

 **B) May and Drew**

 **C) Ash, Dawn, and Iris**

 **D) Brock and the Sensational Sisters**


	13. Mercy

For one of the few times in his life, Gary practically felt his heart in his throat, while the rest of his body shook uncontrollably from nerves. The bright blue and red lights from the police car flashed repetitively in his eyes, but it seemed to be the darkness of the night that absorbed his body.

He knew he had made a very serious mistake, and while he nervously awaited a conversation with the officer, he regretted his choices of the night. It started innocently enough, with just a few drinks at a late night party. To avoid driving drunk, he stayed at the party several hours longer than he planned, only leaving at around 3:00 in the morning.

Driving on an unfamiliar back road in the middle of the night, he felt uneasy, but pressed forward nonetheless. Unfortunately for him, he managed to run off the road before too long, taking out a mailbox and crashing into a parked car on the side of the street. He stopped to take a look at the damage, finding out that it was pretty severe on both ends.

Immediately, he thought of how the press would slam him for this incident once word got out. However, no one was around, so the only escape of slander in the media for him was to leave with no one finding out what happened. Multiplying his mistake, he took off without notifying the owner of the car. Unfortunately, he was only on the road for about 10 minutes until he heard the dreaded siren sound off behind him.

Apparently, one of the neighbors, or the owner of the car, had been awakened by the incident, and called the cops after figuring out what happened. The scare of having the police car on his tail made him escalate his mistakes even further, as he floored the gas pedal and made a sharp turn in hopes of getting away.

Since he did not know where he was, he ended up turning onto a dead end road, forcing him to stop. After being ordered out of his car, and temporarily thrown into the backseat of the police car, he waited while Officer Jenny took his identification to see if he had any kind of criminal record.

She thought she had recognized his face, and sure enough, the name on his license confirmed her suspicions. The suspect was indeed Gary Oak, famous for many things, such as Pokémon training, being the grandson of Professor Oak, and for being a bit of a womanizer. Some strange feeling came over her now that she knew his identity.

She'd heard all the rumors and stories from people in town before; it was impossible not to as a woman. He was basically all they talked about sometimes. To many, he was almost a legend of sorts. They had never been with him, or even spoken with him, but still dreamed about him because of what they had heard.

Feeling a strange attraction towards the mysterious celebrity, Jenny finally approached him.

"A hit and run is a very serious crime, as is evading arrest. You could spend some time in jail for this," She informed him.

"I know," He responded softly.

A brief silence fell, as Jenny contemplated what to do.

"Well, uh" She stumbled on her words just a little, "maybe I can cut you a break."

"Oh yeah?" He said, intrigued.

There was another moment of hesitation brought about by Jenny's conscious. The move she was considering completely violated her morals and was certainly considered corrupt. Still, there was something so enticing about him that he body felt compelled towards him, which quieted any protests from her brain.

"I think so," She stated, getting into the backseat with him.

She closed the door behind herself as she launched what seemed to be an incredibly risky proposition. Peeling off the top layer of her blue uniform, she got her point across once her large breasts were only covered by a simple white bra. Gary flinched just a little bit in his shocked reaction, quickly able to realize the offer on the table.

With his charismatic personality though, he swiftly switched to a more confident demeanor. He tugged down on the bottom of her uniform with his right hand, while smoothly unhooking her bra with his left hand behind her back. The simultaneous moves wooed Jenny, and she realized in that moment why the young man was viewed as so special.

Suddenly she was just in her underwear, but Gary took care of that quickly, tearing the garment off in a heartbeat. Now that she had gone all the way as to strip down naked, she knew there was no backing out now, not that her body wanted to anyway. Her strong sexual desires had grown even stronger in the last couple minutes, impairing her decision-making process.

With her heart practically pounding out of her chest, she spread her legs to open him up an angle. She was used to inspiring such nerves to people when pulling them over and questioning them, but now she was on the other end of it. She calmed down slightly as his tongue made contact with her cunt, bringing her immediate pleasure.

He attacked her with a fervor that no other man in her past could possibly compare to. His tongue found its way to all the right places, making her cock her head back and moan and squeal loudly. She was already as wet as she could imagine, and he had only been working on her for a minute or two.

"Oh, yes!" She called out.

With her index fingers, she began to lightly graze them against her nipples. Softly flicking and touching herself just revved her up even further, as Gary continued to treat her to a bout of cunnilingus that she would never forget. She could actually feel an orgasm building in the somewhat distant future, which had never happened to her with only oral sex.

Gary could tell based off the body movements and shouts of approval from the policewoman that she was just another one on the list. The feeling of surpassing a woman's expectations for him was not a new one by any means, but it also never got old. His arrogance just rose to another level as he knew he was charming and skilling his way out of jail time.

Using his oral skills was usually the quickest way to wow a girl, and he had plenty of experience. Hungrily, he pushed his face deep into her folds, poking his tongue as far into her hole as he could. It allowed him to reach places that most guys either could not, or were too lazy to reach, when they were eating out a woman.

"Oh god, oh god!" Jenny yelled repeatedly, getting higher and quicker as time passed.

His enthusiasm did the trick for her, as her orgasm grew nearer and nearer. Her nipples were already hard, and she continued to fondle them as Gary went to town underneath her. She could feel her legs twitching ever so slightly as her body entered a state of excitement that she was not accustomed to.

With a final burst of activity from his tongue, Gary lapped at and licked over everything that he could, making the officer yelp with joy. Finally, it brought her to an orgasm that she failed to announce to him. Suddenly, he felt his entire face sprayed with a shot of juices from the blue-headed lady.

"Fuck yes!" Jenny yelled to accompany her orgasm.

Wiping his face clear, his demeanor became even smugger as his confidence was reassured with her strong finish. He still had more in store for her though, just to be sure she would let him off the hook. Spending any time in jail and notching a criminal record would destroy his image, so this was all necessary for him.

Not that he was complaining though, Jenny was quite the attractive lady. Her skin was pale, her hair was striking, her body was fit, and her tits were huge. Throwing his shirt off, she went to work on his belt, impatiently ripping it from his waist. Once it was all clear, she shanked off his pants and underpants with a forceful pull.

Her move unveiled his meat to her eyes, nearly making her swoon. He had spectacular length, and appeared quite thick as well. Her pussy was already soaked, but she felt even hornier now that he was in the nude alongside her. With her head against the window, she laid her back against the seat and spread her legs once more.

With her hand on her clit, she beckoned him forward with her rubbing motion. With her nice body, as well as her current, enticing position, Gary needed no help getting up for the task. Now that he had been given the green light, he leaned forward and lined his member up with her awaiting hole, sliding himself inside.

"Ah!" She gasped out loudly.

Sure enough, his dick was thicker than she was used to, making her body work a little harder to let him in. Stretching wide, he continued to press deeper within her cove, making her body explode with physical sensations. She could feel it all the way in her fingertips, as they tingled with delight due to her current state.

Continuing to press forward, he sent more of his meat into her hole, filling her up in heavenly fashion. Her mouth stayed wide open as she made many moans of pleasure. For a few moments, she wondered if he could even fit. The thickest part of his dick was an incredibly tight fir, but he managed to squeeze it in, and it made her feel something she never had before.

"Oh, Gary!" She called dreamily.

By this point, she had fallen pretty hard for his intoxicating charm and skill. She knew she was likely just another notch on the belt, but it did not even bother her. She might be slightly forgotten by him in the future, but she would always remember him. Once he started pumping his hips back and forth, she entered an unparalleled joy.

Contrary to what she might have been thinking, Gary was not going to forget about his time with her. Sure, he forgot about a few of the young fangirls that were all basically the same to him, but this was a new experience. He was actually having sex with a cop, in a cop car, instead of paying any penance for his crime.

On top of the circumstances of it, she was also probably his first experience with a MILF. She was in her upper thirties, but she still had the rocking body of someone in their twenties. Also, she must not have been overly active in her sex life, because her pussy was still tight, just the way that he liked it.

"Fuck yeah," He grunted as he thrusted.

As the situation grew a little more comfortable, Gary began to assert himself a little more. He started pumping his hips at a quicker tempo, and he put a little more force behind it to. Hitting her harder, and a more frequently, caused Jenny to start feeling another level of joy. She could not articulate her thoughts well, simply yelping happily.

Her body had never felt quite like this. Sure, she was no virgin, and she knew how good sex could feel, but this was truly a special time. It was more than his impressive size down below, there was something about the way he used it that made her respond differently. It was like he always hit the right places at the right time.

Combining that with his social status and personality made him a unique catch. With a loud yell, she felt herself squirt for the second time that night. This one was even stronger, but she knew she was not even done yet. She had hardly tried to build that one up, so knew if she really tried that she could blast a huge one out after some more time.

"Keep going! Just like that!" She encouraged.

Gary's stamina was going to give her that opportunity, for he made the exhaustive task of frequent thrusting seem simple. Since it was almost a nightly motion for him, he was at the point that he could go for extended periods of time. He continued to dive deep into her pussy, shaking her pleased body with each thrust.

It was a good thing that Gary had gotten her as wet and horny as he did, for she needed the lubrication of her juices to allow his movement within her. She felt stuffed full when his member inserted itself all the way, only to briefly leave and then crash back in once more, letting her enjoy the feeling over and over again.

Her large breasts were flopping around her chest area as her body shook slightly in recoil every time Gary came crashing back in. She was holding her finish as long as she could, wanting to stretch these moments out as long as she could. Her body felt so free, and emptied of any toxins or stress as she simply enjoyed the sex.

"Oh! Oh! Yes, fuck me!" She shouted in delirious joy.

His penetration continued, with no signs of stopping or even slowing down, which staggered her. Most men would have needed several breaks to last this long, and probably would have orgasmed at least once in the process. Gary, though, lived up to his hype and kept the pleasure coming for her.

In fact, he seemed to be picking up even more steam as time passed by. Working his pelvis even harder, his pushes became even quicker and seemed to go even deeper. After a while, Jenny's resistance broke. She had let the build-up last as long as she could, but finally she had to release.

"AHHH!" She shrieked louder than ever before.

Her cum came out in several large waves, lasting several heavenly seconds longer than she thought it would. Gary had to grit his teeth and brace his body as her walls squeezed tight on his rod. The clamping hug from her insides would have made it so easy to cum himself, but the last mistake he needed to make tonight was blowing a load inside of her.

After he pulled out, Jenny stayed in her position on her back, breathing heavenly. Her body felt so light, yet she felt out of energy. She could have gone to sleep if she wished, but she still had enough since to know that it wasn't the best time or place for that. Putting her clothes back on, Gary looked at her in surprise with his penis still hanging out, hard as ever.

He did not verbally express himself, but clearly he expected some kind of rubdown to coax out an orgasm of his own. Jenny denied him this opportunity, having already done him a big enough favor on the night.

"Get out of my car, and you better not do anything so stupid again." She told him.

"Next time, I might not feel so nice."

"Yes, officer," Gary responded, taking what he could get.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I am so sorry about the week delay, and that this chapter is just a hair on the short side. I was traveling and visiting family for the past two weeks, so I had no writing time. Since this is late, I will try to have the new chapter out in just one week to make up for it. Anyways, the poll result was a bit of a surprise to me. Ash, Iris, and Dawn will be featured in the next chapter. I was under the impression that many people could not stand Iris, but I guess I was wrong. The new poll is as follows:**

 **A) Serena and Alain**

 **B) Dawn, Aria, and Serena**

 **C) Ash, Brock, and May**

 **D) Cilan and Georgia**

 **I'm not sure how you guys feel about a MMF threesome, but I am interested in giving it a shot. There would be no guy on guy action in it though. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Neighbor

Glancing at her recipe, Dawn noticed she needed a couple teaspoons of sugar. She had failed to notice that before making her trip to the store to pick up ingredients. Double checking to make sure she did not have any, she figured she could just borrow some from Delia. Putting her baking materials to the side, she went out the door to go see her neighbor.

Once she got to their front porch, she knocked loudly three times on the wooden door. Waiting patiently, she heard no response at all. She tried again, but still heard nothing.

"Hello?" She cried.

"Is anyone home?"

Something felt odd, but she could not put her finger on it. Nevertheless, she knew there was a key under the mat, and knowing how friendly Delia had always been to her, she figured it was alright to go in. Grabbing the key and turning the lock, she opened the door into what she thought was an empty house.

Wondering into the kitchen, she thought she heard a noise in the background somewhere. She turned around sharply, but could see no one. Turning her attention back to why she came in the first place, she located the sugar, and prepared to take a spoonful of it. As she dug her spoon in, she heard an undeniable noise, coming from upstairs.

This time the noise continued, and she was positive she was not imagining. It sounded like giggling and hushed voices, but she could not tell from afar. While she knew she could have left now without being detected, she figured it would be the courteous thing to do to go tell someone that she was borrowing some of their sugar.

The sounds became clearer as she reached the top of the stairs, and she could easily tell what room they were coming from. Poking her head into the first bedroom on her right, she did find a couple of people, but she could not find a way to speak to them. Her mouth hung open as she saw a cute brown-skinned girl with purple hair, who was Ash's girlfriend Iris, riding her neighbor.

Her and Ash were the same age, and had sort of grown up together, but were never the closest of friends. He never struck her interest romantically, but seeing him now made him appear very enticing. Neither one of them had noticed her, and for some reason she could not tear her eyes away as they had sex.

She felt herself getting very wet as she watched the girl energetically ride his pole. He had impressive length and girth, making Dawn water at her mouth as well as her pussy. Flipping the bottom of her pink mini-skirt out of the way, she stuck her index and middle finger under her panties and rubbed her wet lips.

As she began playing with herself, she wanted a better view, so she stepped her whole body into the room as discretely as she could. She could not justify her crazy actions, but having been single for over a year now made her quite aroused just at the sight of intercourse. She pictured herself in the Iris' position, filling her tight hole with a big dick. It did not last long until the girl happened to look over and notice her.

"Ash, I think we have company," She giggled after her initial shock of seeing her.

Dawn froze in fear, which probably was not her best move since her hand was in her underwear. Ash looked over at her, surprised to see the innocent girl next door playing with herself. He had always found her cute growing up, but never attempted asking her out for some reason. Now here she was, horny in his bedroom.

"Well don't just watch, come on in!" Iris invited with a sparkle in her eye.

Her utter embarrassment and fear transitioned into surprise at the offer. She had never been involved in a threesome, but felt very compelled to accept the offer. She took a couple of steps towards the bed, but then stopped, wondering exactly _how_ she was supposed to join in on the fun.

"Don't be shy, get up on his face," Iris encouraged.

Sliding her frilly pink panties to the ground, but keeping her skirt and boots on for now, she got up on the bed, straddling Ash's face. Once she lowered herself so that her vagina was resting on him, he stuck his tongue out and began lapping at her folds. She gasped out of unforeseen pleasure.

The only thing that had been inside her cunt anytime in the past year was her own finger(s), so the feeling of a tongue was a refreshing change. Clearly Iris had made him go down on her a fair amount, because he seemed to know what he was doing. It was strange to her that the slightly dorky kid she grew up next two was now eating her out.

"Oh, that's good!" She praised in a whimpering moan.

Ash himself was very surprised at the sequence of events that led up to this. First, for Dawn to sneak in and watch them, but also to accept the invitation to join. He knew his girlfriend was very playful, and that her quirks extended to kinkiness at time, it was still a bit of a shock to him at how eager she was to bring a new member into their sex life.

It was a nice surprise for him though, so he was not lamenting it by any means. Iris continued to bounce around on his rod, with her warm hole providing him a nice squeeze, and now he also got to provide Dawn with cunnilingus. Her moans now filled the air, combining with Iris' to form a sweet melody that any straight male would love to hear.

He and Iris had been building up for a handful of minutes before Dawn's arrival, and Iris got right back to where they were quickly. She propelled her body up and down on his shaft, bouncing along at about as fast a pace as she could manage. He helped by thrusting his member up ever so slightly, allowing him to hit the areas that really got her worked up.

Her body movements worked to a frenzy, mirroring how she felt on the inside. As she crashed down and Ash pushed up, she could feel the penultimate joy to her climax. She began to yell louder and louder, drowning out any groans that Dawn made across from her. After a little while, she announced her orgasm with a cry.

"OH YES!" She hollered.

Ash managed to hold in his load, but Iris had a fun little plan to help change that. After she grinded on his dick a little longer to get everything out of her orgasm, she hopped and bent over to get her head at the level of his crotch. Then, with a beckoning motion of her hand, she got Dawn to begrudgingly leave her post of getting eaten out and join her.

Some solid level of chemistry must have already existed amongst the two girls because they were able to follow each other pretty well without talking. Dawn pressed her tongue against the left side of his rod, while Iris opted for the right. They both took a tantalizingly slow lick all the way up and down his shaft.

Just one tongue was enough to make Ash happy, so the new feeling of two girls licking on his meat made him gasp from extreme pleasure. Occasionally, Dawn's tongue would overlap with Iris' and make contact. She got the same electric feeling when they connected as when she got with a guy, and it may have been even stronger.

She could feel her pussy getting even more excited, which made her question her sexuality a little bit. Guys had always undoubtedly been a yes for her, but now she was beginning to think that girls were too. She could not help but intentionally move her tongue in such a way so that she would mix some spit with her partner.

"Fuck!" Ash moaned out multiple times.

The girls also sprinkled in some soft kisses, especially to the head of his dick, which really made him tingle. After a while, Iris decided to let Dawn show off just what all she was capable of. She moved on to his balls to still give him some warm joy, but left the rest of his pole for Dawn to suck on.

Only once or twice had Iris given his nuts attention like this, and it was a pleasant surprise for him. Soon overshadowing her presence though, was the moist mouth that swallowed in his manhood. Dawn engulfed him immediately, nearly reaching his base as she dropped her head lower and lower.

"Ah!" Ash nearly lost his load right there, but held on in a tense struggle.

Dawn bobbed her head along his meat, covering it in as much of her sweet saliva as she could. Her blowjob felt different than what Iris would give him; it was not necessarily better or worse in terms of quality, but variety is always a positive thing. His balls were ready to burst, especially with Iris sucking on them as well.

He began to get more and more animated as the excitement level continued to rise for him. He began to moan, groan and praise the girls even louder, and he began to pump his hips just a little bit. Finally, the warmth he felt from having two of his most sensitive body parts inside the mouths of two beautiful women was too much for him.

Grunting, and borderline roaring, he gave a bit of a warning that his orgasm was near, but it did not tear Dawn's mouth away. She kept doing her thing right up until when a large load of semen exploded from his tip, spraying into all different corners of her mouth. Withholding from swallowing, she let the sticky substance collect inside.

The taste was not utterly repulsive to her like it was for some, but it was still not something she cared to let down her throat. While her indecision between spitting it out and forcing down a swallow went on, Iris gathered a quick solution.

"If you don't want it," She purred out, "Give it to me,"

Iris wiggled over next to her with a big smile on her face. Dawn realized what she was implying, so she leaned in and pressed her lips against Iris'. Again, the sweet connection from the kiss electrified her body, making her forget about what she was doing for a second. Once Iris opened up her lips to form a pathway though, she remembered.

Dawn passed the collection of cum from her mouth to Iris'. Ash watched with wide eyes, excited at how playful the two were, and how very sexy they both were. Watching his sperm slowly drip out of Dawn's mouth and into his girlfriend's between kisses was incredibly hot, and without noticing it, his little buddy was hard again.

"Mm, thank you," Iris giggled after slurping down the last drop.

"Now come on Ash, give her a proper reward for that blowjob," Iris encouraged suggestively.

Iris guided Dawn down onto all fours, while Ash watched stunned. He thought the fun was already over, but now he was about to have a go with another beautiful girl, which his girlfriend fully supported nonetheless. He though penetration into another girl would have crossed some kind of line, but that kind of sauciness from Iris was one thing he really loved.

He lined up his rod, and slowly inserted into Dawn's wet hole. She gasped loudly, as his meat ventured inside and filled her up. His size was not all that visibly impressive, but he was more than enough for her mouth, and he seemed to be even larger now that he was stretching out her walls that had been deserted for quite a while.

"Oh, yeah!" Dawn happily exclaimed.

She was finally getting her fill, and it was much more satisfying than how she had longingly imagined it being. Briefly, she closed her eyes to soak in all the good feelings, and when she opened them back up, Iris was positioned spread eagle right in front of her. Iris smiled at her, then wiggled her way closer, moving her cunt towards her face.

Wrapping her legs around her head, Iris made Dawn dive face first into her pussy. Dawn was shocked at how quickly things had escalated between her and the exotic purple-haired girl that she was sharing Ash with. First, the occasional touching of tongues during the blowjob, and then the short kissing session, and now she was about to perform cunnilingus on her.

This felt like another big step, and she had to think about it for a second. Finally, she parted her lips and stuck out her tongue. Once Ash pushed forward into her, it sent the rest of her body forward in recoil, effectively making the decision for her since her tongue darted right onto Iris' clit.

The taste was just a little on the bitter side for her, but it was also very appealing in a way she could not pinpoint. Happily, she started flicking her pink organ around to absorb even more of the taste. There was a hint of sweat from all the physical activity, and slurping up her body fluids made Dawn feel really kinky.

"Oh that's good," Iris purred.

It amused her how enthusiastically Dawn had taken to the task of eating her out. She could detect the hesitation at first, but now Dawn was really going to town, allowing her to reap the benefits. Not only that, but she had quite a nice view of the spectacle. Not only was the gorgeous bluenette buried in her muff, Ash was thrusting into her from behind. Iris was not the jealous type, obviously, and she enjoyed watching her man go to work on someone else.

Ash himself had quite a nice view from behind. He could not see much of Dawn's body, especially since she had never undressed fully, but only enough to open her vagina for business, but he could see his girlfriend quite well. Her body was in great shape, thanks to all her exercise, and her face showed expressions of high pleasure thanks to getting eaten out.

"Oh god!" Iris yelped.

On a pretty regular basis, Dawn would make some kind of moan or cry due to Ash's penetration within her, and when she did, it provided a vibration right on Iris' sensitive spot, giving her a nice sensation that she had never felt. She was getting way more than she expected from someone that she assumed had never experimented with another girl.

Dawn, herself, had already felt herself squirt a couple of times thanks to the fucking she was taking, and she was getting dangerously close to producing an orgasm from her partner. Iris was yelling more and more, and had even started using her fingers to rub against her clit for some extra stimulation.

Ideally, she would not finish with Dawn's face still buried in her crotch, but her body's desires prevented her from changing her position at all. Furiously, she rubbed her fingers in circles while Dawn flicked her tongue all around her insides, and with her loudest cry yet, she unleashed her climax right then and there.

"Fuck!" She yelled in a slightly deeper voice.

Dawn was shocked when her face was sprayed with Iris' cum. She did not think she would actually bring her to orgasm in the first place, and even then, she did not expect to receive the content right on her face. The substance was not as sticky as semen, but she still felt a little desire to get it cleaned off.

Jumping to the rescue, Iris flipped her body around in a seamless transition and began licking at her face. Dawn murmured happily, enjoying the feeling of her light tongue caressing her soft skin. It turned her on even further, while Ash began to pick up steam from behind her. Now that she was a little more still, he was allowed a little more freedom.

Powerfully, he bucked his hips to slam his member inside of her pussy. Dawn could not last long with all the attention she was getting. Iris playfully licking all over her face to clean her up, paired with Ash's impressive strength and abilities sent her body to a state where she hardly had any control. Matching Iris' scream, she reached her own powerful climax.

"YES!" She shrieked in bliss.

While she had her finish, it caused her muscles to clamp down even harder, bringing so much pressure on Ash's cock inside of her that he lost it right after her. His dick was covered in her juices, but conversely, he sent a load of his sperm sailing off into her pussy. He and Dawn were able to share a few wonderful moments of ecstasy together.

Once she realized that Ash had blown a load inside of her, without any protection, she began to fret a little bit. Iris reassured her that they had some morning after pills that she could take.

"Just came back over and get it," Iris said with a wink, "We'll be in here waiting for you."

* * *

 **A/N:** **As I mentioned last chapter, I wrote this a week earlier to make up for the last one being a week late. Now I plan to resume uploading every other week again, per my usual schedule. The vote for chapter "O" was pretty contested, but the winner was Dawn, Aria, and Serena. There is no poll for chapter P, because I already have a pairing picked out for it. I'll reveal it after my next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Objective

**A/N: Objective as an adjective means unbiased, or fair.**

* * *

After darting her eyes around for a few moments, Serena finally found the person she was looking for.

"Hey, Dawn!" She said in an unusually high-pitched tone for her.

"Oh hey," She replied, turning around, "Good luck today!"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Serena asked quickly, gesturing with her eyes that she wanted a private conversation.

"Um, sure" Dawn answered, confused.

Serena and Dawn knew each other just a little bit as mutual friends of Ash, but were not close by any means. Dawn, as a recently crowned top coordinator in Sinnoh, was in town to act as a celebrity judge for the big showcase between the challenger Serena, and the reigning Kalos Queen, Aria.

The performance was still hours away, and Aria had not even shown up, giving Serena plenty of time to work her plan. She guided Dawn into the prep room for performers backstage, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around with a big smile to face a slightly puzzled Dawn.

"There's just something I really needed to tell you," Serena confessed, stepping closer

"What is it?" Dawn asked, in genuine concern.

"I've had a crush on you for quite some time now," She fibbed, moving closer still.

"Uh, what?"

Dawn's face turned rather red, though Serena should have been the one embarrassed to reveal a secret like that. Once they were close enough, Serena quickly darted her head forward and planted a kiss on the nervous coordinator, leaving her lips connected for a few seconds to let it be more than a simple peck.

"Wow," Dawn breathed, amazed at how well her body reacted to the bold action.

Taking it as permission to do it again, Serena tilted her head and pressed her lips back against Dawn's, but this time, with no intention to pull back soon. The amazing feeling of Serena's soft, loving lips against her own made Dawn do the unthinkable, kissing her back as she closed her eyes in bliss.

Generally, she was a very contemplative person, who thought heavily over all her decisions, but something was different this time. Her body flat out ignored anything her brain had to say, immediately responding to keep the good feelings coming. Serena deepened the kiss, much to her delight as she kissed back with fervor.

In fact, it was Dawn who first opened up her lips to let her tongue loose. Serena was ecstatic at how well things had gone over, and she parted her lips to let Dawn inside. When their tongues touched, it was a similar magic, electric feeling as when their lips did, only much more powerful and sexual.

Dawn felt it flow through her body, most noticeably as her body started secreting vaginal lubrication. She pulled Serena even closer, desiring the contact of her body to help satiate the beginning of her sexual desires. It was enough for now, but she could already tell she was going to want more.

"Oh, Serena," She moaned, when she had to take a quick breath.

They dove back in with another kiss, immediately letting their tongue mingle in sloppy fashion. This time, Dawn felt Serena creep her hand underneath her skirt and onto her panties. She rubbed right over her pussy, making Dawn moan into her mouth as they continued making out. Serena could feel the warmth and moisture, confirming just how turned on the Sinnoh native was.

When they parted for air once more, the devious blond quickly tore of Dawn's skirt, exposing her underwear. Her simple white cotton panties matched with her bra in color, only her panties were slightly see-through because of all the liquid her vagina had been producing during all the kissing.

She felt herself blush a little bit as Serena looked over her body briefly. Her chest was small, and her stomach was pencil thin, transitioning smoothly into her long legs. Once she got her fill of admiring her, she pulled off the last barriers of clothing, except for her signature pink boots and black sock combination.

Before Serena could pounce, Dawn started to return the favor. Her pretty layered outfit for the contest soon was thrown onto the floor as Dawn peeled away on her until only her underwear was on covered her sexual organs. She had on a matching pink set, though they were quite skimpy, which gave Dawn a nice view to gaze upon.

Her breasts were probably about B cups, and seemed poised to flower into even more. While not quite as thin as Dawn, her stomach was still flat, showing no signs of fat. Coupling her nice body with her cute face, bright blue eyes and honey-colored hair, she was nothing short of one fine piece of eye candy.

This time, Dawn acted as the aggressor, grabbing Serena in a bit of a hug and tackling her onto the red couch, with their lips engaged. The kissing was even fiery than before; the contact of their bare skin rubbing against each other gave it even more of a spark as they continued to swap spit. There was an especially charged connection when their pussy lips happened to cross over one another.

"Show me what else that tongue can do," Dawn said once she pulled her head back.

Confused at first, Serena understood the reference once Dawn flipped her body around so that they were in a sixty-nine position. She felt Dawn's tongue come out and started exploring her nether regions, so she soon did the same to her partner. The feeling of getting eaten out was sweet, making it hard to focus on also doing it herself.

Clearly this was not Dawn's first endeavor, for she attacked Serena all too well. Serena had heard rumors that she was fond for women, which was part of what gave her the confidence to make the first move. Everything had gone to plan so far, and in fact, was even better, as Dawn treated her to a round of cunnilingus that she only hoped she could replicate.

"Mmm," Serena moaned happily.

Her body twitched and turned slightly in natural response to the good feelings stemming from her pussy. Dawn's tongue was now deep within her, exploring as far as it could reach. Matching that effort level, Serena extended her own tongue and leaned forward as far as she could to get deep within Dawn's hole.

The two went back and forth at one another for quite a while, until eventually Serena called out a warning that she was going to cum. Dawn pulled her face away, replacing her tongue's presence with her finger so all the juices would not land on her face. Just as she had said, the blonde reached her orgasm only a few moments later.

"Yes!" She yelled.

Since she still had not been able to produce an orgasm from Dawn, Serena suddenly turned the tables and dove right back at her. It was around this time that a third party quietly poked her head through the door, thoroughly interested in the scene taking place before her eyes. For a few moments, she simply watched, entertained. Eventually though, she had to interject.

"Hm, so what is this?" Aria asked rhetorically from her place in the doorway.

"Trying to win over the judge are you, huh?" She added, in an almost teasing manner.

Dawn and Serena froze with a slight look of fear, as well as shame, after getting caught. With hindsight, they probably should have chosen a more private, secluded location to avoid someone else coming in, but during the heat of the moment, they had not worried about something like that.

"Well I'll just have to keep you honest," She directed at Dawn, with a big smile.

Serena shyly scooted away from her partner, and Aria took her place. Dawn's discomfort from being walked in on disappeared as Aria picked up where things had left off, flicking her tongue all around her cervix. Her eyes closed back in bliss as her body went back to a state of harmony after a brief hiatus.

Aria expertly worked around her sensitive areas, showing off a level of skill that her previous partner had lacked. It was not a knock on Serena, but it was obvious the Kalos Queen reigned supreme, probably because she actually had experience in the area. Her breathing deepened and her cries grew louder by the second.

Watching in awe, Serena found her fingers creeping towards her own pussy. She played with herself, almost without any conscious thought, as she got a front row seat to the action. It did not take long for Dawn to warn of her upcoming orgasm. Aria did not bother to move out of the way though, she was content to lick and suck until the job was done, letting Dawn spray her face with a round of cum.

"Serena, dear, how about you help clean me up?" Aria asked with a big smirk.

Her first reaction was to say no, but she did not want to defy someone of authority like her, especially after getting caught trying to rig the competition. Aria could likely destroy her whole career if she chose to go public with what she witnessed. Considering the scary ramifications of saying no, Serena had to fulfill the request.

She started off by giving her a quick kiss, which kind of boggled her mind. After looking up to her as a role model for so long, here she was, about to challenge her in a performance, and was even kissing her. It gave her the same thrill she got from kissing Dawn, but felt like even more of a dream. Aria stuck her tongue out, and Serena greeted it with her own.

Just like it had for Dawn a minute ago, all of Serena's fear and shame from being spotted melted away as she made out with Aria. Eventually, she followed the initial request, and started to shift her tongue out of Aria's mouth, and onto her face. She licked from her chin to her cheek, tasting the surprisingly sweet, but tangy liquid that came from Dawn.

Aria giggled as Serena lapped her tongue all around her, almost like an excited puppy. She carried on for at least a minute, wanting to complete the job thoroughly. Once she had, she brought her tongue right back to Aria's lips, wanting to go back to the French kissing. Aria was happy to oblige, wrapping her own tongue around Serena's, getting a secondhand taste of cum in the process.

"Now let's really get this party started," Aria said deviously.

She started by undressing out of the cute blue and pink skirt she had picked out for the day. Taking off her layers, including her underwear, all she left on was her long, blue-striped stockings, and the matching blue bow that sat in her hair. Her naked body was much like the other two in that her skin was pale and majestic, and her whole body was slim. The main difference was her chest had blossomed into a healthy size.

Then, she reached into her purse to make things really interesting. Shocking the other two parties, she pulled out a pink, foot long double-sided dildo. Dawn and Serena glanced at each other in surprise, as Aria stuck one end in her mouth to wet it. After doing the same to the other side, she locked eyes with Dawn.

"You just carry that thing around with you?"

"Well it comes in handy," She replied, her eyes glowing.

Tackling Dawn back onto the couch, she landed on top of her. She lined their cunts up so that the toy could work for both of them, then slid one end into Dawn's hole to start it off. She moaned out loudly as she got the penetration her body had been craving. Aria then got on top of the toy, smiling as it filled her up as well.

With both girls getting approximately half of the dildo, they both got to enjoy a sizable six inches inside them. Bucking their hips lightly, they were able to move the object enough to keep the stimulation fresh and wonderful. Serena watched in awe as the two girls were clearly engrossed by the pleasure produced.

"Oh it feels so good," Dawn cooed.

Aria leaned her head down a little bit and locked lips with the blue-eyed coordinator. They continued to move their hips, making the dildo simulate real penetration and generate absolute joy. Dawn loved the feeling of being with another female, for they especially seemed to be better kissers, as Aria was proving right now, but sometimes it felt incomplete.

The new toy that she was just introduced to solved the conundrum, by replacing the one positive thing a man could provide for her. The long, tube-like shape filled her pussy with its thickness, and also reached quite deep inside her with its length. Also, she had a little bit more control over how much she took in, which was an added bonus.

Once Dawn began to feel short on air, she broke away for a deep breath. Aria expected her to come right back for another kiss, but she was thrown a curveball. Dawn instead moved her mouth towards her breasts, sucking on her nipple. The move was not expected, which is part of what made it hot.

"Oh!" Aria called out.

Her breasts, like any woman's, were very sensitive, and Dawn seemed to know just the trick. After sucking and licking on one nipple, she provided attention to the whole breast, licking over the entire area. Then she crossed paths over to the neglected boob, and she did the same thing, exciting Aria's body to new levels.

She began to moan even louder as she felt Serena attack her cunt from underneath. With her small bouncing movements, she was a bit of a moving target, but Serena managed to get her tongue in there to stimulate her more. With the combination of her chest getting worked on, and plenty of attention to her vagina, Aria went over the edge.

"Fuck!" She cried, curtly.

She climaxed for a few delightful seconds on her end of the dildo. After she rode out the highs that came from it, she hopped off her position, and even pulled the toy away from a disappointed Dawn. Handing the object off to Serena, who had only been able to spectate the scene, she instructed her to clean it up.

Tentatively, Serena put her lips around the phallus-shaped item, once again tasting cum. Aria's had a slightly sharper taste to it, and while her taste buds did not necessarily approve, the rest of her body seemed to. It excited her greatly to know what she was sucking on, and that led her to send her tongue all around the dildo, cleaning up all the liquid she could.

"Now how about you two enjoy it?" Aria suggested.

This time, Serena was happy to oblige to the Kalos Queen. She guided one end of the rod back into Dawn's anxious hole, and then positioned herself on the other side. The two were essentially in a scissoring position, with their legs overlapping in the air, but instead of rubbing against each other's clits, they were sharing the toy.

They both gasped happily as they made eye contact with one another. Then, they started making humping movements to send the dildo crashing back and forth. The rubber shared between them continued to build friction as they moved back and forth, multiplying the pleasure with each passing second.

Aria had one more surprise for them in her bag though. They paid her no mind at first as she pulled out a new toy; they were too engrossed in the building pleasure they were creating. However, Dawn felt a new sensation as Aria turned on a vibrator and placed it right on her clit, exponentially increasing the amount of stimulation she felt.

"AH!" She yelled.

She stopped moving her hips, letting Serena take care of all the movement, while she laid back and enjoyed the feelings. Serena began pumping her hips pretty hard, sending the dildo in deeper than it had been going, filling her up even more. On top of that, the vibrations were sending her into a frenzy.

Aria turned the vibrator up a notch, and Dawn yelped even louder. She already knew that she could hardly control her body anymore, and her climax was eminent. It did not take very long for the dildo and vibrator to finish the job. They combined to give her a unique feeling that she simply could not get enough of.

"OH GOD!" Dawn screamed now as she finished.

Her orgasm resulted in a sprayed squirting of her juices in several directions. It came out in several different waves, lasting for at least ten seconds, during all of which Dawn wriggled and cried in ecstasy. By the time she was done, she had soaked both the toy and the couch cushion with her bodily fluids.

Turning off the vibrator, Aria bent down and gave Dawn another wet kiss. The feeling of locking lips, and even tongues, was an excellent, feel-good cool down after such an electric finish for her. They went at it for quite a while, each impressed with the others' skills. After a little though, they had to pull away.

"I trust you'll be a fair judge now," Aria said happily.

"May the best woman win," Dawn responded, with a big smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Next chapter was not voted on, but will feature Gary and Giselle. I feel like they are a good match together, so I think it should be a fun chapter. As for the vote this week, I was planning on doing the revote I promised with a little twist. In addition to these three popular options that just missed out on winning their respective polls, I am including an option to use all three in one chapter. It would essentially be three short chapters tucked into one nice upload.**

 **A) Ash and Elesa**

 **B) Ash and Korrina**

 **C) Ash and Casey**

 **D) All of the above**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Players

Gary gazed at the large buildings from the outside, amazed at the spectacular architectural works that they were. He had just viewed the inside of the facilities with a student from the advanced class named Joe. Just like Gary, he was 19, only he was preparing to graduate from Pokémon Tech in a few weeks. Now the tour seemed to be wrapping up, as they circled around to the front of the school once more.

"And this is my, uh… friend, Giselle," Joe introduced nervously, as the two came across a girl sitting on a bench.

"Well that's everything I have to show you, I hope you enjoyed it!" He added.

"Thank you," Gary said with a nod.

Joe stopped awkwardly as he started to walk away, staring at Giselle. She looked at him patiently, and he moved his head forward just a little. After a bit of indecision, and jerking his head in different directions, he finally pecked her on the cheek, before walking away quickly, blushing madly.

Gary sat down on the bench where the girl was, chuckling inwardly to himself about just how awkward and unconfident that Joe was around her. Just with a quick look, it was easy to tell that she was way out of his league, yet he still seemed embarrassed of her. He had even introduced her as a friend, instead of his girlfriend.

"A girl like you, with him?" Gary scoffed incredulously, "How does that happen?"

"He's nice," She responded, before adding, "and smart."

"He's an awkward nerd," Gary laughed.

"Maybe so,"

"I think you deserve someone better than that," Gary said with a glint in his eye.

"Like who?" Giselle asked, moderately interested.

She had a feeling of where this was going, and the thought appealed to her. It would not be the first time she cheated on her boyfriend, but normally she was the one flirting and seducing her way there. This time, a guy was coming on to her, which was common, but he had a confidence to him that struck her interest unlike previous suitors.

"Like me," He said, running his hand through his spiked hair.

"What makes you think you're any better?" She asked, making him work a little harder.

"How about I show you?" He countered aggressively.

She did not verbalize her agreement, but she looked at him in a way that he knew he was free to press forward. He swooped in for a kiss, much more confident than the guy just a minute before him, though he kept his lips pressed against hers for a much more extended period of time than a mere peck.

Kissing him back, Giselle could already feel sparks flying between the two of them. Gary smoothly released his tongue, knocking at the gates of her mouth. She let him in, and their tongues greeted each other happily. Everything was progressing quickly, and both parties could already feel in in their groins.

They breathed in quietly through their noses as much as they could, not wanting to end the electric sensation from connecting their lips and tongues. Giselle wrapped her arms around his back, pulling herself even closer as they continued to make out on the bench, with a few passerby taking notice as they moved through.

Luckily for them, Joe did not come back through, although he probably would not have been strong enough to do anything. Rubbing her body against Gary's, Giselle was able to create some friction that eased a little bit of her desires. After a few minutes of kissing though, she needed more, despite how fantastic of a kisser he was.

"How about I finish your tour off by showing you my room?" She asked him with a smile.

"Well I couldn't leave without seeing that," He smirked.

Grasping his hand in her smaller one, Giselle led the way, practically pulling him along with her. Her excitement was obvious, and it spread over to Gary as well. Eventually, she got back to her room, and she tore her tie off to put on the knob of the door, before letting her and her guest inside.

"Nice place," Gary mused.

He turned back around to face Giselle, and she attacked him with her lips. They were soon back to French kissing, only this time she tackled him onto the bed. Every few seconds, she would take a break from the action with her mouth to remove an article of clothing. Naturally, she started with his plain t-shirt.

Taking it off revealed his six pack abs that he had clearly been working on at the gym, as well as his smooth, tanned chest. This vision thrilled her even more, making her melt even more into the kiss. She got lost in his lips for a while, but eventually remembered that there was more to do, and she tugged his pants off.

Before she could get his underwear off to view his package, he turned the tables. He tore of the delightfully short mini-skirt that she wore as her school uniform, and underneath, he was treated to a surprise. Apparently her cute little uniform was all she had bothered to put on today, for her body was now nude.

"Oh wow, it's like you were planning on this today," He said with a smirk again.

Her breasts were a very healthy size; she would likely wear C cup bras if she bothered to wear them in the first place. Her curvy stomach had absolutely no marks on it, and her wet pussy had been shaven clean. She was clearly itching to get started, and Gary could not help but share her enthusiasm now.

He let his rod rub against her core, though he kept his boxers on, so she could feel the shape of him, but not enjoy it completely. She moaned for an extended period of time as he continued to lightly tease her, even rubbing his hand along her chest for good measure. She ended up whimpering after a little while, and he chose to not make her wait any longer.

Slipping his boxers off, he finally let his cock spring free. Giselle gasped in awe at the sight of his meat, while her mouth salivated a little bit. It was easy to see how much larger he was than Joe, not that it was a surprise by any means. Still, now she knew that it was about to be an evening to remember.

"Oh, yes!" Giselle fawned as Gary entered her.

He stayed on his knees, while she stayed laying on her back, with her legs spread impressively wide open. It gave him a nice angle to penetrate her from, as well as a very scenic view of the gorgeous girl. She outclassed any of the gals that were in his cheerleader squad, and she had a sense of innocence to her, even if she was far from it.

Her silky brown hair flowed perfectly down the sides of her head, stopping right where her titties were, which probably only helped to draw his eyes there even more. Her eyes complimented her hair perfectly, and they had a lively sparkle to them that intrigued him deeply. To top it all off, her skin was a flawless pale tone, with no blemishes anywhere to be seen on her.

Sticking in more of his dick, she moaned even louder for him, as her mouth stayed open in an agape grin. He was a bit of a tight fit, but there was enough wiggle room that he did not have to force his way in. Continuing to slowly slide forward inch by inch, he did not stop until he managed to sheath almost his full length within her hole.

"Fuck," He cried.

Her muscles clamped down on him in heavenly fashion, inclining him to stay in his position for several moments. He paused for a few seconds, while both of them marveled at how good it felt. Giselle had not been filled up by a man like that in ages, and likely not ever. It made her whole body tingle with excitement.

Soon, he started to pump his hips back and forth, creating even stronger sensations. He was not going hard yet, but the penetration was still enough to rock her body. Each time he hit the climax of his thrust, she could feel her body lightly jolt in a delighted response. She could not help but voice her pleasures.

"Oh fuck me," She said in a daze.

Naturally, Gary began to pick up a little steam as time passed on. The bed was now creaking and squeaking underneath them, alerting her poor neighbors what she was once again up to. She had grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams, but even with it, Gary could tell that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Both their bodies were starting to sweat as the intensity built. Gary was huffing as he did all the thrusting, while Giselle just yelled over and over into her pillow, while her body was worked into exuberance. She could not take it too much longer, and with a final joyous scream, she released her first orgasm.

Even she was surprised at how much juice she squirted out, it was certainly one of her most powerful ones. It lasted for several seconds, with Gary's dick still residing inside of her. Once she finally let everything leak out, she wanted to give Gary what he had just given her. Flipping around her body effortlessly, she positioned her mouth right at his cock.

Her head hung upside down, but she left it like that. Parting her lips, she took in just the tip of his penis, flicking her tongue at it lightly to start things off. She felt him tense up as he was teased in such a nice way, but she did not make him wait very long. Sliding her head down, she swallowed in more of his pole eagerly.

"Ah!" Gary gasped excitedly.

He was a little surprised at how skilled she was, but he really shouldn't have been. It was obvious she had slept around a bit, and had likely practiced this particular act more than just a few times. Her tongue danced along his shaft in what seemed like a rehearsed routine, and he could already feel himself ready to burst.

Suddenly, Gary reached forward and grabbed Giselle's legs, pulling them over his shoulder. Then he straightened his back out, so that he was holding her upside down, with her still sucking him off. The position flip did phase her, but she tried not to let it show, as she continued to go to work, deep throating his dick.

"Oh yeah, take it all in," Gary complimented.

He could hear the gags when she took in too much, but she handled it very well. His meat stuffed her mouth, but she found a way to fit it all in, all while lapping her tongue along his length. Some of his precum had long since dribbled out, but now it was taking everything he had to keep the rest of his load in.

Giselle could feel his member bulging, which only prompted her to keep doing her thing. She swung her head back and forth, swallowing as much of his shaft as she possibly could. Finally, Gary called out in warning to her, merely seconds before he unloaded out his orgasm. A large quantity of his sticky semen filtered into her mouth, crowding the place even further.

Unable to fit it all in, Giselle had to spit out the load of sperm in her mouth, which was also nice because it cleared the taste out. She did not care for the gooey substance at all, even though she loved the meaty taste of the package it came from. Speaking of which, she continued to orally pleasure his shaft even after his orgasm.

His penis was still very erect, and she was ready to take it back in her other hole. Gary let her down from her hanging position and stepped off the bed. She followed suit, standing right behind the edge if the mattress and leaning her front half over it. Gary positioned himself standing up behind her, sliding his meat back into her pussy.

"Oh, fuck, Gary!" Giselle called happily, "You're so big!"

Thanks to the sexy high heels she wore with her school uniform, her body was raised to the perfect level for penetration. He slid in his whole member slowly, making her scream once he was all the way in. She continued to laud him on how much bigger and better he was than Joe. She had never been filled up so fully by such a thick cock before.

Gary built the speed slowly, letting her muscles get used to stretching out wide for him. As her body became more equipped to handle it, he began to go harder and faster. Giselle had to bury her face into the mattress to absorb the soundwaves from all the noise she was making. She simply could not help but moan and cry in such immense physical pleasure.

"Ah!" Gary was also grunting pretty intensely as he went to work.

Pumping his hips with power, he plowed into Giselle's tight hole over and over, feeling her squirt at least once already. He grabbed her hips to steady her body a little more, and to allow him to keep penetrating from a good angle. She sang his praises into the bed while he went on pounding her pussy.

Obviously, she was not a virgin, so she was not the tightest girl he had been inside, but he was almost a perfect fit for her. She was loose enough to contain all of his length, but tight enough that she still hugged his member enough to cause him great pleasure. On top of that was the friction created from how fast he was thrusting, combining to put their bodies in heaven.

"I don't know how long I can hold this," Gary confessed, ready to unload again.

"Just cum inside me," Her muffled voice informed him, "I'm on the pill."

This news was relieving to hear for him, for the pleasure he was getting from fucking her was so great that his body likely would have overruled his brain and finished inside of her regardless. Once his release was eminent, he went on one last frenzic burst. Bucking his hips like wild, he crashed his dick inside her multiple times in quick succession.

His rapid fire method was enough to bring one more orgasm from the screaming student, just as Gary was finishing as well. He felt her walls tighten down even more as she released another set of juices, and he responded by firing off a string of his own liquid back inside her. His climax lasted for a handful of wonderful seconds, as his body began going limp.

"Oh god" They both yelled simultaneously.

Once Gary had exhausted out his full load, he collapsed onto the bed. When he was in the zone like he had been, he hardly felt how tired his muscles were, but now that he was finished, he could really feel it. He crawled up to the pillow, ready to take a nice rest to replenish all the energy that he used.

Giselle, also worn out, crawled up next to him, laying down as well.

"How are you single?" She praised him, closing her eyes to prepare for sleep.

"I'm not," He said in a bit of a scoff.

"Dirty cheat," She mumbled playfully, wrapping her arms across his chest.

* * *

 **A/N: A couple of people specifically requested this pairing, and it really sparked my interest, so I had to go for it. I thought it turned out pretty well, I hope you all did too. As for the poll results, option D, or "all of the above," racked in the most votes. That means next chapter will essentially be three somewhat short scenes rather than one long one. Chapter R though, has already been predetermined so there is no poll this time. I'll reveal who the characters are after the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Quickies

Ash/Casey

"It's getting awful dark, do you mind if I stay with you?" Casey asked.

"Of course not; some company would be great!" Ash told her.

The two happened to cross paths earlier in the day, somewhere along route 10. Ash was training in Kanto once more, but this time had been adventuring alone for a few months. Casey herself, was busy preparing for the Kanto league, in between catching some baseball games of course. After sharing a battle, and catching up a little, they had walked towards town together.

Night had fallen though, so it was time to set up a tent and get ready for another day of traveling tomorrow. Casey helped Ash put the tent together, which was a bit of a challenge since they had unwisely waited until it was dark to even start with it. They got the job done though, and Ash unrolled his sleeping bag inside.

"Um, I don't really have a sleeping bag," Casey said nervously, "Do you have an extra?"

"Well no, but you can have mine I guess," Ash offered.

"Oh, I don't want to make you sleep on the ground," She started

"But maybe we could share it?"

"Uh, yeah, we could probably fit." He said, a little nervous.

After standing for a few hesitant seconds, Ash crawled into his sleeping bag, keeping to the right side to leave some room. Casey got in after him, fitting herself in the space that Ash left for her. Their bodies touched, but there was enough space for them to fit in fairly comfortable. However, it was an extremely hot summer night, and Casey could not take the heat.

"I'm sorry, it's just so damn hot," Casey said.

To the great surprise of Ash, she took off her shirt, balling it up and tossing it away, before working her way out of her pants and throwing them out of the way as well. It was pretty dark, but he was close enough to her that he could still see pretty clearly. Her nice breasts, in particular, caught the attention of his eye, as they nestled lightly in her loose bra.

"It is hot in here," Ash responded after a few seconds, unable to tear his view from her breasts.

Following her lead, Ash took off his plain black t-shirt, throwing it over in the general vicinity that she had previously. Then, he pulled off his pants, leaving him in his usual sleeping attire f just his boxers. Ironically, the close contact of their now more exposed bodies made things even hotter for them.

Casey could feel Ash's eyes practically burning a hole through her chest, but she smiled rather than calling him out for it. In fact, she wrapped her arm around his torso, pulling herself closer in the process. Now that her body was pressed more firmly against his own, she could feel the hard lump behind his underwear.

"Now what's that you've got there?" Casey asked teasingly, as she rubbed her core against his.

"It's just," Ash fumbled as he became nervous, "I'm excited to see you."

"Well I know you'll be really excited to see these," Casey said, removing her bra.

As she chucked it away, Ash realized how obvious he must have been while staring at her, but apparently it flattered her rather than offended her. Now her rack was in open view, and his eyes had adjusted enough to the dark that he could see the form clearly. They were probably a C cup size, and they formed seemingly perfect spheres.

"Mm, you do seem more excited," She noted, as his bulge grew.

Whether it was due to the view of her mounds, or from her grinding her sexy body right up against his member, Ash was feeling incredibly horny. Thankfully, she did not tease him long at all, as she reached her hands down to slide her panties off of her. Instead of throwing them away, she delicately placed them right on Ash's forehead.

"I'm ready when you are," She told him.

In a hurry, Ash got out of his boxers, so that both of them were completely naked. They were so close already that the tip of his penis brushed her entrance, sending chills down both of their spines. Evidently, Ash was not the only excited one, as Casey's pussy was clearly wet and ready for some penetration.

Carefully aiming, Ash stuck the end of his penis in her hole, and then calmly added in the rest to fill their sudden desires. Casey moaned out loudly once his full package entered her. He was not the biggest encounter she had been with, but he still stretched her enough to give her great pleasure.

He soon began pumping his hips, quickly penetrating in and out of her hole. Things had already escalated quickly for them to be having sex in the first place, but Ash took it a level further by getting right into the hard action. It was exactly what Casey craved though; she needed some immediate gratification and he was supplying it to her.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," She moaned over and over.

Their bodies were now thrashing pretty good, as the tight confines of the one sleeping bag kept them in the same place. Casey placed her hand over her own nipples and began playing with them to stimulate further. Ash was holding on to her sides so that he could keep pumping in and out of her at his current pace, but now he wanted to swap hands with her.

She rubbed herself in a circular pattern, both to make herself feel good and to let Ash watch. It did not take long for her little buds to harden as she flicked them. Ash began losing control as he watched her sexy body, and continued to thrust away inside her hole. Both of them were moaning and groaning quite loudly at this point, but there were no humans around for miles to hear.

"Oh, I'm about to cum," Ash warned suddenly.

"Empty it in me," She told him.

For a few more moments, he bucked his hips with every bit of energy he had left, until he finally unleashed his load. She was a little disappointed at how quick he was to cum, but she had been with partners who failed far earlier. He had managed to give her what she wanted for a short while, and that's what really mattered.

"Yeah, I think we can make this work," Ash commented afterward, referring to the sleeping situation.

* * *

Ash/Korrina

"Thank you so much for helping me get my 100th win," Korrina gushed to Ash.

"Oh no biggie," He said nervously, "Team Rocket isn't much of a challenge anyway."

"Oh yes it is a big deal," She responded with a bit of a huff.

Reaching the threshold of 100 victories had always been an important matter to her, and now Ash had aided her to reach this important point by taking care of Team Rocket. Her heart swelled with happiness and achievement, but he didn't seem to understand the importance this held to her. She needed to find a way to pay him back so he could grasp the magnitude of the victory in her eyes.

"How about I give you something in return?"

"Oh, I really don't need a reward," He answered sheepishly.

"Nonsense," She said, "Follow me."

They were in the lobby of a Pokémon center at the time, but now Korrina was leading him back to the area with the guestrooms. Ash and his traveling party were crashing there for the night, before planning on continuing their journey sometime in the morning. Korrina was planning to travel with them for a while, so she was staying in the center as well, but she had her own room.

Ash followed her into the room, where Korrina quietly closed the door behind them. As he turned around to face her, she was wearing a smile that was difficult for him to read. She brought herself very close to him, grabbing his arms to pull their bodies together. Ash's breath quickened and his heart started beating.

From there, Korrina lowered herself down onto her knees, and Ash was finally able to have a guess at what she was going to do. She undid his belt buckle, pulling the brown leather material off. By now, he had an erection that was clearly visible, even in jeans. Korrina gave his bulging member a rub through his pants as she purred.

"I see you've changed your mind," She mused, referencing Ash's original hesitance to accept a reward.

Then, she yanked the blue jeans down, as well as his plain black boxers. All he had on now was a t-shirt, revealing a fairly thick cock. He was nothing to write home about, but he was certainly big enough to work with. Wetting her lips, she spit onto his rod to moisten it up for entrance into her mouth.

Ash groaned out loudly as she took his tip in, sucking and licking on his sensitive area. Not wanting to be a tease, she lowered her head down and began sucking on more of his meat. Bobbing her head slightly, she kept making Ash emit sounds of pleasure from her blowjob. Naturally, he grabbed the back of her head and gave a little bit of a push.

It was not a forceful move, but more of a friendly suggestion. Korrina took it, and since his length was no exceptional, she was able to take him all in. He gasped as his whole pole disappeared into her warm, wet mouth. He'd never had a girl give him head before, and he could already feel himself bulging to burst.

Suddenly though, the wonderful feeling stopped as Korrina pulled her head completely away. His face showed disappointment, but it would not last long.

"That's only part one," She informed him.

Ash watched in awe as she stripped out of her clothes. Her skirt and underwear flew across the room, leaving her completely nude. Her breasts were not huge, and her stomach had just a trace of fat, but she was still beautiful in his eyes. She hopped up on the bed in a spread eagle position, beckoning Ash onward.

He froze for a fraction of a second just to look at her. He had always found her long blonde hair very attractive, and for some reason it looked even better with the absence of clothes on her. Hopping onto the bed on his knees, he lined up his hard cock to enter into her wet pussy.

"Oh yes," Korrina moaned as he pushed inside her.

His length failed to reach quite as deep as some guys before him, but his thickness managed to really fill up and stretch what he could reach. He wasted no time in bucking his hips, creating the lovely friction that gave them both so much pleasure. He grabbed onto her love handles, pulling her in as he pushed forward, allowing him to reach as far as he could.

He had already been ready to orgasm when he was inside her mouth, and now he really felt the temptation inside of her even tighter hole. They had only been going at it for a couple minutes, so he used all the restraint he could to keep from embarrassing himself. His first time had ended rather quickly, and he did not want to relive that experience again.

"Oh god, oh god," He repeated in happiness.

Korrina was moaning and squealing, giving him confidence that he was satisfying her. He was able to keep thrusting his hips for another couple minutes, but it was not long before he could no longer control it. Knowing he only had so long to work with, he used every muscle of his thigh and hips that he could.

"Oh cum inside me," Korrina begged, ready for her own orgasm, and able to tell that Ash was close.

Once he got the request, it did not take very long for Ash to fulfill it. He blasted out his load into her pussy, unleashing a rather loud groan as he did. She responded by squirting out a climax of her own, showering his member with her juices while he sent his own liquid inside her.

They held their position for a few seconds, basking in the glory of their orgasms. Finally, Ash pulled his spent cock out, rolling onto his back on the bed. It amazed him how quickly he changed from an energized state to a more sedative one, craving some rest already. He felt like he should head off to his own room, but the thought of getting up displeased him. Besides, staying with Korrina gave him the potential opportunity of round two.

* * *

Ash/Elesa

"There's just one minor problem," Elesa said in a timid tone, "I'm out of badges."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry," She answered, "The shipment should come in any day though,"

"Well, alright," Ash said calmly, though he was quite cross.

"We can check in back though, if you want to double-check."

Ash agreed to help look with her, for he wanted his badge immediately. He was not a patient person by any means, and he wanted to move on to the next gym. They reached a little storage room full of boxes, and they gave a quick search in there. No badges were found, but the last box that Ash checked did spark his interest.

"Oh," He said louder than he meant to, slightly shocked at what he was looking at.

"Oh did you find some?" Elesa asked, grabbing the box from him.

She peered inside, hoping to discover she was wrong about not having any badges, but instead she saw why Ash was excited. She had a collection of sexy lingerie and outfits that she wore as a model. After being photographed in the clothing, the suppliers usually let her hold onto whatever she modeled as a thank you.

"Stay in here for a minute, sweetie," She said with a smile.

Elesa exited with the box in hand, leaving Ash alone in the small room. He could not help but picture her in the skimpy clothing he had just seen. Fantasizing about the thought for a little, he was able to forget about the badge. After a few minutes, he heard the jiggling of the doorknob, and after turning to the sound, he saw his imaginations come to life.

Her normal attire was already very attractive, but her current outfit gave Ash a quick hard-on. It was a backless pink piece of lingerie that hugged about half of her titties tightly, but left plenty of her round globes in view. From there, the lace clothing went down in a v-pattern, where it covered a bit of the middle of her stomach, but again, left plenty to look at.

The material became a little frillier around her waist, as it wrapped all the way around her hips, but they were crotchless panties. A long set of fishnet hoes ran up her leg, stopping just below her privates, and connected by a set of straps to her little nightie. Ash could not help but gawk at how sexy the supermodel looked.

"I'm sorry about the badge, do you think I could make it up to you somehow?" She asked as she brought her body against his.

"Yeah I think so," Ash said in almost a whisper.

"How so?" She inquired, grinding her hips against his in sexy fashion.

"Uh," Ash stuttered nervously, "You know,"

"Say it," She commanded deviously, still rubbing her body against his.

"Fuck me," He finally said, overwhelmed by the heat of the close contact.

Now that she had gotten him to say it, she tore off his clothes in an impressively quick amount of time. His shirt was pulled over his head, and by the time he noticed, his pants were on the ground, soon followed by his underwear. She guided him down to the carpeted floor, where he laid on his back and she straddled up on him.

Lowering her body onto his hard cock, they moaned loudly as his member entered her hole. She was a lot tighter than he expected. As an underwear model, he figured she had been with plenty of men, but apparently he was either wrong, or he was bigger than he thought. She kept lowering her body until all his meat filled her up.

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed with a large smile.

At first, Ash was tempted to close his eyes from pleasure, but he could not tear away his eyes from one of the most attractive sights he could recall. He loved having sex with some clothing on, and Elesa was giving him the best version of that that he could recall. Enough of her body was free to showcase just how sexy and fit she was, but just a little was covered to provide a little mystery.

It did not take long for her to start bouncing on his dick with increasing frequency. The weight of her body caused his to rub against the carpet in what would ordinarily be a little painful, but that pain was at the back of his mind from all the pleasure. He could not help but buck his hips just a little, trying to get as deep penetration as he possibly could.

"Fuck," Ash moaned, while Elesa squealed happily on top of him.

Watching her body bounce up and down, rotating around in a circular motion at the same time, was a magical show. There was a sense of false elegance to her that was extremely attractive to him. He wanted it to last forever, but his penis seemed to disagree with him. Fighting it as best he could, he continued to let Elesa ride him.

Her body movement became more and more reckless as time pressed on, creating a constant increase in pleasure for both of them. Elesa also began to moan both louder and higher as they kept going at it, until she finally let loose a little bit of a scream to accompany her orgasm. Her muscles clamped down on Ash's cock as she climaxed.

"Oh god!" Ash yelled as he was pushed over the top.

He lost control, blowing his load deep inside of her in response. For a few seconds, they enjoyed the incredible high of having their juices flow out of them. Eventually, they became aware of their tired panting, and Ash could feel a little soreness on his back. Elesa finally hopped off of him, pressing her now slightly wrinkled clothes with her hands.

"Stop by tomorrow; I might have a badge for you then." She told him.

"I hope you don't." He quipped with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: This was actually kind of fun to write; I hope it was fun to read. It was something different at least. School started for me recently and finding time to write has been difficult, which is why this chapter was a little late. My apologies.**

 **Here is the poll for chapter "S"**

 **A) Ash, Shauna and Serena**

 **B) Elesa and Volkner**

 **C) Clemont and Korrina**

 **D) Gary and Dawn**

 **By the way, chapter "R" will be Ash, Misty and Jessie.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Redheads

Jessie was supposed to be walking back to her camp that she, James, and Meowth had set up after doing a little scouting on their favorite targets. She had found the twerps, and now the three of them could come up with a plan to try and steal Pikachu for tomorrow. Currently though, that was not what she was thinking about.

Brock was not with the other two when she spotted them, and after watching them for a few minutes, she could not help but get suspicious that something was up between Ash and Misty. The two of them appeared to be whispering and giggling like a young couple when she saw them, and they suddenly took off together after a minute or so.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and know she found herself following a little ways behind the two twerps. She was far enough back that they were out of sight, but she knew she was on the correct path. After about five minutes, the path opened into a clearing by a pond, and when she got there, what she saw confirmed her suspicions.

Even though it was what she expected, her eyes still bulged at the sight of them. They had been passionately kissing, and now Misty had dropped down to her knees while Ash unbuckled his pants. She knew instantly that she had to get proof of this, for either humiliation or blackmails sake, but she had no camera on her.

Hoping to be quick enough, she took off for her camp now. After a few minutes of running, she found the camp and her camera, and she scooped it up, not even stopping to greet her comrades. They watched her with a slightly bewildered look, and then they looked at each other, but she left before they could ask any questions.

Rushing back in a hurry, Jessie ran as quickly as she could in her long boots. It was times like this when she wondered why she did not just wear tennis shoes when she was off on these crazy missions with James and Meowth. However, she had grown adept to moving in her less than ideal clothing. Reaching her destination, she was pleased to find her subjects were still there.

The snap of the photograph went unnoticed by the two lovers as they continued on without distraction. Glad that she finally had the evidence she had been waiting on for quite a while, she started to turn around and leave, but something left her rooted in her current place. She could not tear her eyes away from the young couple.

Misty's head bobbed along his shaft in a mystical grace that Jessie felt compelled to watch. His face showed a look of contentment while she continued doing her dirty work. He kicked his pants off his ankles, leaving just his vest on, covering up his chest from Jessie's view.

Just the sight of his cock, though, was enough for her to feel attracted. He had a perfect tanned skin tone, and his meat looked like quite the package. She felt herself salivating at the sight of Misty salivating on him. She was taking in about half of him, sucking loudly enough for Jessie to hear in her little hiding spot.

Stepping out from the bushes, she inched nearer. No logical thoughts could justify her action, only her strange desire to get closer. Her feet moved without her brains consent as she got closer and closer to the still oblivious couple. Ash's eyes were closed, and Misty's back was to her, so she got within a few feet of them without being detected.

For a few more moments, she watched with an up close view. Misty was clearly a little inexperienced at this from her vantage point, but it appeared to be enough for Ash to find it enjoyable. Strangely, she realized part of what she felt was jealously. She never cared for that little bratty girl, and now she wanted to embarrass her.

"Let a real woman show you how it's done," She suddenly revealed herself.

Shoving Misty to the side, who fell over in a huff of disbelief and annoyance, Jessie stroked the back of Ash's cock with her right hand, and used her tongue to greet his tip. Misty stayed down, mouth agape, looking up at her boyfriend in shock, only to be more shocked at his reaction.

He did not even look at her, but instead looked down giddily while he let Jessie take over for her. She was even more annoyed, watching him enjoy it, but that was all she could do. Her face got red in extreme jealousy. Watching someone else, a rival nonetheless, pleasure her man was awful, and it was even worse knowing that she was better at it too.

"Oh yeah!" Ash grunted happily.

Getting into it, Jessie opened up her mouth a little more, for she had to in order for Ash's base to fit in. She slobbered all over his knob, and he praised her relentlessly, completely forgetting, or at least not caring, about his girlfriend watching on with a horrified look. Her skills were a massive upgrade from what he had been used to.

Since Misty had been his first and only, he had not had anybody to compare her to. Now that he did he realized that she might not have been all that he thought she was. Sure, her personality was what he liked her for, and that certainly had not changed, but he now knew she did not give the best head.

"Suck it, yeah!" He drooled.

Never had it felt so good to park his cock inside a girl's mouth before. Getting greedy, Ash grabbed the back of Jessie's head and took over, knowing she could handle it. Forcing her down, she gagged pretty audibly as his member forced its way down her throat. It had been a while since she had opened up like this, so she was rusty in a sense.

Her gag reflex continued as Ash made her deep throat him. He sent his cock forward as he pushed her head down, stuffing her mouth and throat full of his rod. After a few repetitions, she got a little more comfortable with it, making a few less gagging noises. Still, though, it choked her out a bit.

Her face started to lose some color as Ash went a little overboard. He pumped his cock wildly as he forced her head down. It was almost to the point where Jessie would have to struggle her way out of his strong grip, but instead, he finished. She felt a warm substance spray into her throat, and she instantly knew what it was.

"Holy shit!" Ash cried during climax.

Misty had only ever warmed him up with a blowjob, so he had no idea that oral sex could lead to an orgasm, especially such a strong one. It lasted for several seconds, and he unloaded all of it down Jessie's throat, who swallowed it all, not that she had much of a choice.

"I want that beast in my pussy," Jessie said in a growling voice after he came.

She ripped off the bottom of her skirt, so that her midsection was exposed and her long stockings were the only clothing on her legs. She pulled up the top half of her outfit so that her massive boobs popped out as well. She let Ash look and salivate at her tits. Misty's were great and all, but hers were larger than he had ever seen.

Turning around, she placed her hands on a pretty steady rock, shoving her large, round butt into the air. Ash was hard again in seconds just by looking at her magnificent body. He'd only looked at her as a rival before, and he had always failed to notice what a busty, sexy figure that she had.

Sticking his long rod into her hole, both of them gasped out in pleasure. Her tight, underused pussy clamped down on his dick, making him tingle with joy. On her side, she could barely fit in his meat, making her stretch out her muscles as far as she could. The way he opened her up felt heavenly.

"Oh, fuck me hard!" She begged.

Ash had no problem complying with this. Grabbing a handful of her long red hair that flowed to her back, he pulled on it to put her at a better angle. From there, he thrusted his hips with wild power and bucked them back and forth. The sudden move caught her off guard, but boy did it feel good.

"YES!" She screamed in response.

He drove in all of his length as hard as he could, loving the sounds of her screaming in pleasure. He shook her body mightily each time he crashed in, making her massive melons swing in response. They bounced against her chest, leaving quite an impact on her because of their size.

Jessie had never in her life been fucked so well. Her mind could hardly think because of the overwhelming pleasure that Ash was giving her. She had settled with James before on nights where she was really lonely and horny, but that had nothing on this. She never would have thought that this scrawny little twerp could deliver such pleasure.

Needless to say, Ash enjoyed his position of power. With his free hand, he slapped Jessie's large ass, watching her skin jiggle in response. It felt good, and it fascinated him, so he went for it again; this time smacking her even harder. Her body was already shaking like crazy, so this extra action just added a little more.

Misty watched with wide eyes, touching herself. She and Ash had never gone to extremes like this, but the sight of it turned her on. Her jealousy was still there, but the feeling had been slightly taken over by horniness. She wanted her turn badly, especially now that she knew what Ash was capable of.

"FUCK!" Jessie howled to the moon.

Her head was forcedly tilted upwards from Ash yanking on her hair, and she loved it. He was penetrating in so deep that he touched places she had never even discovered. Her eyes rolled up and almost closed while she drooled in absolute pleasure. Ash rammed into her from behind over and over, getting her to reach orgasm multiple times.

After her third, Ash finally pulled out due to exhaustion. He was nothing short of a beast, but he was human, too. He backed out of her sopping wet hole that he had just opened up huffing, and ready to sit down. From there, Misty asserted herself. It was time for her to go in and get hers from her man.

Her panties had been off for a long time as she had ben touching herself, so she pulled off her yellow top, revealing she had not been bothering to wear a bra. Leaving her suspenders and small jean shorts on, she simply pulled the shorts up and out of the way so that he vagina was ready to take in Ash's meat.

He sat with his legs spread wide open, and his large penis standing erect in between them. Misty lowered herself down onto him, letting his impressive phallus impale her. Slowly, she slid down, groaning all the way until she miraculously sat on him entirely. Her body shook with pleasure as she gasped at how big he was.

"Oh my god!" She yelled in exclamation.

Never had she attempted to accommodate all twelve inches of his massive cock, but after watching Jessie impressively take him doggy style, she wanted to up her game. It hurt her just a little to open up her body wider than she could have imagined, but the reward was entirely worth it.

He filled up every available crevice within her hole, bringing joy to her. She sat where she was for several moments, soaking how it felt to have his member residing fully within her pussy. Then she began to grind along him, riding him cowgirl style. The joyous feelings multiplied as she created the friction by tightly rubbing against his long pole.

"Fuck!" She hollered, reaching an orgasm,

She had already worked herself up by touching her clit earlier, and now Ash had already brought out a climax from her. When she came on him, her muscles contracted, squeezing her already incredibly tight muscles onto his dick, making him groan out loudly as a little bit of his own cum escaped.

He could not help it, she simply squeezed him so tightly that a little bit leaked out. Never had she felt so tight to him, making it feel even better than expected. Best of all, he was able to rest and recuperate while Misty did all the work. Fucking Jessie like a toy felt great, but it wore him down.

Additionally, the position gave him a great view of his girlfriend. When they first met as ten year olds, neither one had reached puberty yet, but they had really developed in the years after that. Misty now had a large rack, yet managed to maintain a curvy, slim stomach and legs. She was slightly muscular from working out, but she was also incredibly tight because of that.

She began to bounce on him with a little more fluidity now that she felt comfortable with such a large presence within her hole. He filled and stretched her more than she could have imagine, bringing incredible joy and relief to her. She moaned loudly as she established a rhythm while riding him.

"Oh! Ah!" She let out over and over again.

She began to work up a small sweat as she rode him with passionate energy, grinding her tight muscles all over his member. Ash began to give some small thrusts too as she came down, allowing him to reach even farther within Misty. Misty swooned as she swore his dick was driving all the way up to her stomach.

She felt herself reach orgasm again while Ash shoved his huge poll inside of her, almost splitting in her half she though. She cried out happily as she experienced another powerful climax, clamping down on his cock. His cock was bubbling to burst after holding on for so long, and finally, he was going to cave in.

Pulling out of her cavern, Ash launched a huge blast of cum right towards Misty's face. The wave of white fluid hit her square on the nose to start, with some clumps flinging up to her forehead and face, and large amounts right down the center of her face. His climax lasted way longer than any previous ones, with him able to redirect his aim to shower her large breasts with splashes of semen also.

"FUCK!" He yelled in the greatest pleasure of his life.

Misty's agape mouth of shock caught some of the dribbling liquid as well, which she spit out. Never had Ash blown such a large load before, leaving a shockingly large amount of cum on her face, chin, and chest. Ash gasped for air while his body shook with intense pleasure after his major release.

Misty fell back, exhaustedly wiping a little bit of the sticky liquid that landed on her. Meanwhile, Jessie cooed over at Ash to get his attention again. He thought it was over, but looking over at Jessie, she beckoned him for another round. Her sexy position was hard to refuse, so his erect penis convinced his brain to approach her.

She was flat on her back, with her legs pulled back behind her head in a flexible display, leaving Ash a choice of two entrances. With a smirk, he took the less-used hole, surprising Jessie, but in a good way. He pressed his dick into her asshole, struggling to fit his beast inside such a small opening.

With a little bit of wiggling and maneuvering, he found a way to cram in a fair amount of his meat, earning wild yells of approval from her as he began to rock in and out of her. She felt a blush of slight embarrassment form on her face as her enemy opened up her asshole with his long rod.

"Oh yes," She groaned out.

She was unable to keep her mouth closed. She was either moaning or panting the entire time as her body had to work hard to open wide to fit him in. He was only able to give her small, short thrusts for the most part, but that was still enough to rock her world. No one had ever done what he was doing to her body, leaving her in a state of wonder and amazement.

Any of the initial pain of opening up such a tight entrance had subsided, leaving purely pleasure for the redhead. He filled her in such a way that her entire body gained in on the benefits of it. Her face contorted in a strange look that seemed to express discomfort, but it was actually the opposite.

"Fuck!" She called repeatedly.

Ash felt a little bit of an adrenaline rush, and used his new energy to rapidly pump his hips forward. He drove in as much of his meat as he could, opening her butt in ways that neither of them knew to be possible. Her body was shaking with joy as she screamed and shouted, making him swell with confidence in his abilities.

Despite not experiencing any vaginal penetration, Jessie felt her juices building. She had never done it before, but she managed to let out an orgasm during anal sex. With a loud shout, she let her juices out in an exhausting push. Never had she climaxed so many time in such a brief period, and never had anyone used her body like Ash had.

Not long after she released, she felt Ash blow another load inside her ass, grunting loudly with his finish. The warm liquid felt strange in a new location, but felt great for Ash ad he got his second strong climax of the day. He ended up flopping on his back out of tiredness, considering himself physically done for the day.

Ash laid on his bare back, exhausted from his long-lasting intense activity. The girls, though, were willing to give him one last treat. Misty leaned in from the left, and Jessie leaned in from the right, swallowing his still erect penis with their pillows. He groaned loudly as his rod mostly disappeared from sight, hidden underneath the soft cover of their breasts.

They rubbed their globes up and down his member, making him throb once more. The head of his knob protruded out from the top, so Misty leaned down and gave it a soft, loving kiss. The feeling of her delicate, warm lips gently caressing his sensitive tip generated a little bit of precum out of him.

Jessie added on top by leaning her head in and giving him a nice lick on the other side. Misty continued to pepper him with soft kisses, while Jessie licked around ravenously, even snatching up the bit of cum that had already drizzles out, all while both of them massaged his meat with their huge tits.

Ash began to lightly thrust his hips in excitement as the two young women overwhelmed him with stimulation. The feeling of comfort and relief provided by rubbing his stick against their boobs was just the finish he needed. Finally, he was able to finish, spraying out a final load of semen into the open air.

The white droplets shot upwards in an interesting display, and then rained back down, landing on the two people that caused it. It spread out evenly, with some catching on each of their faces, and some landing on their chest. They giggled in happiness, glad to be able to bring one final climax for the man they had given them so many.

At this point, none of them could really use their muscles much longer. Ash was ready to fall asleep where he was, so Misty crawled next to him and snuggled up, pressing her naked body against his and wrapping her arms around him. Both of them closed their eyes, so Jessie went ahead and joined them too, although it was sure to be an awkward scene when the trio awakened.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ash, Serena and Shauna dominated the last poll, so they will be featured in chapter S. It should come out in two weeks, as normal, but I forewarn that my writing time has severely decreased with school staring, so no guarantees.**

 **Here is the poll for chapter T:**

 **A)Bonnie and Max**

 **B)Giovanni and Domino**

 **C)Ash and Ursula**

 **D)Gary and Delia**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Sexy

"All of our usual suspects are busy," Ash noted.

"Come on, there has to be someone!" Serena said, riding on his pole.

"Well, what about Shauna?" He suggested.

"Mm, sounds good," Serena agreed, "Now come on and fuck me,"

The two of them had an agreement that once a month, they would bring a third party into their sex life to spice things up. Sometimes they each got their own partner to do their own thing, and sometimes they both joined up with the same partner for a fun threesome. Now that they had their plans for this month, they could get back to their own sex.

Ash had been letting her do the work of riding him, but clearly she was tired and ready for him to take over, which he had no problem with. She let her body rest, after having it bounce up and down for the past few minutes, and she let Ash buck his hips instead. It did not take him long to have her body rocking again, only this time it was in response to his actions.

"Oh yeah baby," She praised him.

He thrusted up with as much force as he could muster underneath her. Granted, he was held back a little, but he still gave her plenty to shout about. He loved to make her moan and squeal, which was exactly what she was doing now as he fucked her. Her eyes closed while she soaked in the pleasure of having Ash inside her.

Feeling the pressure building inside his balls, Ash fought off the temptation to finish, which he had become quite skilled at over the years. It became slightly more of a challenge when Serena had an orgasm of her own, which she already had a couple of times, making her muscles clamp down on him even tighter.

"Oh god," Ash grunted, growing tired.

His muscles were tired of the intense push he was giving them, but he pressed on, making Serena scream in pleasure. He pushed himself until his body gave up on him, refusing to continue anymore. Once he knew that he was out of manpower, he broke down the dam, letting his semen burst out in a euphoric feeling.

"Fuck!" They yelled together, as Serena finished strong too.

Once they enjoyed their climaxes, Serena hopped off of her position, cuddling up next to Ash in bed.

"I'll call up Shauna in the morning," She told him, "I'm sure she can't wait to get a piece of you."

XXX

A couple weeks later, on the decided date, Ash and Serena headed over to Shauna's house. She was a little surprised when Serena proposed the idea of a threesome, but she also knew how kinky and horny the two of them were, so it honestly did not really stun her. She accepted the offer, without needing any convincing from her closest friend.

Shauna heard a knock at the door, and got excited, knowing who it would be. She opened the door, and it was indeed the couple she had been waiting for. Ash was dressed casually, wearing a blue shirt and black trousers. Serena, on the other hand, was wearing a very erotic outfit. All that she had on was a hot pink cupless bra, which supported her breasts but did not cover them, and she had a matching colored pair of crotchless panties as well.

Shauna, herself was wearing a very sexy outfit. It was a piece of open body lingerie, meaning that were strings running in a crisscross pattern across her stomach, but nothing was covered. Her large breasts were definitely C cups, which were actually small compared to Serena's busty DD rack. She also had on absolutely nothing from the waist down, letting Ash gawk at her revealed body.

"Please come in," She greeted warmly.

"So how are you?" Shauna then asked to Serena.

This led to the girls beginning what Ash could only describe as mindless chit chat. At first he was simply surprised that they felt like having a normal conversation at a time like now, when they were dressed the way they were. Surprise soon transitioned to annoyance, as his member grew impatient watching the two beautiful women.

He eyeballed them for quite some time, getting more attracted the more he looked at them. Of course he had seen his long-time partner Serena plenty of times, but her current incredibly skimpy outfit was new to him, and it had to be his favorite. It combined the sexiness of covering part of her body, but still showed off the best parts.

Shauna, too, had this element of wearing just a little bit of clothing, but letting her boobs and pussy show. Gazing at them and fantasizing only satisfied him for so long, and he could not wait for them to quit talking, so he took action. He crept his right hand onto Serena's butt cheek, and his left hand onto Shauna's.

He gave both of them a little squeeze, and then caressed their bubbly bottoms. His actions did nothing to faze the chatty girls though, as they continued to talk over them. Eventually the rubbing turned into soft slaps, which in turn turned into harder slaps. He was basically spanking both of them, which was enough to get their attention.

They were now well aware of his eagerness, but they proceeded with their antics just for fun. He had already stripped out of his clothes so that he was naked, and his big, erect penis showed how ready he was. His annoyance grew as they basically annoyed him, so he moved his hands around to the other side.

"Oh my!" Shauna could not help but gasp.

Ash rubbed his hand over her slit, able to feel that she was actually pretty horny herself. He gave Serena the same treatment, eventually letting his index finger venture inside of their respective vaginas. Now he had ventured far enough to make the small talk end, and the girls began to moan in pleasure as he fingered them both.

He then slipped in his middle finger as well, impressively pumping both pairs of fingers in different directions simultaneously. Their bodies began breathing heavily and twitching as his fingers journeyed deeper and deeper within their holes. Relentlessly, he used his powerful arms to quickly shoot his hands back and forth.

His ring finger soon joined the party, stimulating the ladies even more. They were both yelling his name, as well as exclamations of joy. He was enjoying himself rather fully, basically watching them compete to hold off an orgasm longer. Pushing them further, he added in his pinky and gave them everything he had.

"Fuck!" Both girls yelled together.

The orgasms came so close together that he could not tell whose was first, but ultimately, it was irrelevant. All that mattered to him was that he riled them, and he clearly had their attention now.. Serena and Shauna both wore huge smiles on their faces, and they decided it was time to join him and take off what little clothing they had.

Serena now was totally nude, letting Ash see her whole body in all its glory. Sure, he had seen it before, but it never got old to gaze at her. Shauna too, had an incredibly hot body to look at. She was very fit, showing no signs of fat, and had flawless skin. He could not help but stare at them in awe, getting hornier by the second.

Finally, Serena opened the action when she clasped her hand around his member, slowly sliding it back and forth. He was already rock-hard, but he felt like he was getting even stiffer as she lightly rubbed his schlong. It did not last for too long though, as Serena soon guided Ash to a couch in the living room.

He sat down on the comfy furniture, and then the girls really started messing with him. Shauna and Serena turned towards one another, then grabbed ahold of each other's bodies. They groped breasts, exaggerating the action for their lone viewer. Slowly, they ran their hands up, down and all around their naked bodies, making Ash envious he could only watch.

Then they leaned in for a kiss, which turned into a French kiss almost immediately. While their hands still roamed around aimlessly, their tongues interlocked and their spit swapped back and forth. At this point, Ash's mouth hung open at what he was witnessing. If he did not know any better, he would have thought they were lesbians by how passionately they made out.

They inched closer to Ash, letting him see even more detail as the distance closed. Before long, they ended up in his lap, giving him an extremely close look as they made out with one another. They bounced and grinded their bodies against his thighs, practically giving him a lap dance while they kissed.

His cock was itching for some action of its own, begging his brain to do something, yet his eyes were mesmerized by the scene. After a while, Serena's mouth ended up on Shauna's nipple after they ran out of breath kissing. Shauna tilted her head back and moaned as Serena sucked on her tit.

Finally, Ash could wait no more, jumping in himself. He put his mouth over on her other nipple, getting an even louder moan from Shauna as now both of her breasts were getting oral treatment. They licked, sucked, and nibbled on her boobs for a couple of minutes, making Shauna get extremely wet.

"Ash," She moaned, "I need you inside of me."

This was exactly what the eager young man had been yearning to hear. Shauna moved her body, which was already right on top of him, so that she got into a cowgirl position. His thick meat filled her up in a way she was unaccustomed to, making her moan very loudly. She lowered herself a little bit, but could not fathom taking all of him in right now.

She had always heard Serena brag about him, and now she was getting her first taste of why. Rocking her body around in short motions, she loudly moaned as she had to spread herself open further than she could ever remember. Slowly but surely, she would push her limits, dropping her core down closer and closer to his base.

As aroused as Serena was watching the spectacle up close, she wanted in on some action herself. She crawled up to Ash's face, turned around, and spread her legs so that he could eat her out. He happily flicked his tongue around her clit, while she used one of her hands to rub against. On top of that, she got to watch Shauna ride Ash's huge rod.

"Oh fuck," Shauna moaned.

She had worked and wiggled her way down so that she took in all of his package, and it gave her an elated feeling that she could not come up with a comparison for. Staying relatively still for a few moments, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and absorbed all the waves of pleasure radiating throughout her body.

Just as she felt herself getting accustomed to the new, wonderful feeling, Serena surprised her by leaning forward and capturing her breast with her tongue. She used her hands to fondle the other breast, putting Shauna on sensory overload. Ash was filling her up like no one ever had, and now Serena was licking and groping her tits too.

"Oh god!" She yelled.

It didn't take long to coax an orgasm out of her, as she squirted all over the dick stuffed inside her. After literally riding the high of her orgasm by continuing to ride Ash, she finally hopped off of her position. She had expected Serena to take her place on top of Ash, but she was content being eaten out.

Instead, she leaned her body forward so that Ash could continue to perform cunnilingus on her while she could give him a blowjob. The sixty-nine position was a personal favorite of hers, and she went for it right now. His cock was already wet from his previous endeavors, so she opened her mouth and went right to work.

Serena went down on him like a professional, impressing the spectator in Shauna, as well as in the participant in Ash. Slobbering all over his rod with her cool saliva, she swallowed in his meat, taking it all the way into her throat. She gagged a little bit, but she had practiced enough to where she was used to it by now.

The slightly salty and meaty taste of his package was changed thanks to Shauna's cum. She honestly did not care for the flavor too much, but just being aware of the fact that she was cleaning up her juices was hot to her, so she enjoyed it. She slurped loudly as she continued to bob her head along his knob.

Ash tried to focus on giving oral treatment of his own, but it was hard not to bust a load with Serena's hot mouth giving him quite the treat. He tried to provide her the same level of service, by enthusiastically sending his tongue into his most sensitive areas, and for the most part, he was successful.

However, Serena kept deep throating him, and there was no way he could outlast her. It only took a couple of minutes before he finally released his pent-up cum. Serena took the slight surprise in stride, swallowing down every bit of his sperm without complaint. His sticky stream ran out after a little, but his penis remained erect.

Now that she had gotten him off, Serena rolled herself to where she was on all fours on the carpet, and then wiggled her butt at him. Ash knew exactly what to do, excitedly getting behind her in a doggy-style position. He stuck his still-hard dick into her moist hole, pushing forward until he ran out of meat to give her.

"Oh, Ash!" She groaned.

Even though they had slept together plenty of times, it still felt like he stretched her further open every time he penetrated her. He reached her g-spot with ease, making her whole body feel the incredible joy. He began to pump his hips, thrusting in and out of her and making her body shake in response.

Then Shauna, who wanted to get back in on the action, got down on all fours herself in front of Serena. She backed herself up so that her pussy fell in front of Serena's face, who took the hint and stuck out her tongue. Having a fair amount of experience with it, she knew what to do to please Shauna.

It was a little bit of a challenge for her to provide oral services while her body was rocked from behind, but she still managed to get the job done. Ash had grabbed her by the hips and was powering into her just the way she liked, and it made her body recoil, including her face, which would dive deep into Shauna's muff.

Her large breasts shook mightily underneath her, which was a sight Ash would have loved to have seen, but his view was blocked. The only downside to doggy-style for him was that it did not give him a view of the stunning front of his partner. Still though, the view of her backside was a solid consolation prize, as well the deep penetration that he got from it.

"Fuck yeah," He grunted, loving the feeling of her tight cunt.

He had already felt Serena cum on his dick, but he continued to power on. Now that he was in a rhythm, it was almost impossible for him to stop. At this point, his hips seemed to move by themselves, pumping forward to send his member balls-deep into Serena's cove, giving him the snug hug that he loved so much.

"Shauna, honey," Serena said in between pants, "You've got to get a load of this."

She was referring, of course, to the fucking Ash was giving her, and she wanted Shauna to get a turn in this position. Making Ash take a quick break that he needed, but did not want, she rolled out of the way, letting Shauna take her place. Arching her back, she gave Ash a look of her tanned butt, and he stuck his dick back in her pussy.

"Oh my," Shauna felt the heavenly surprise as his dick traveled deep inside her.

She had already taken him cowgirl style, but this was different. He felt even bigger, stretched her even wider, making her feel even better. Ash groaned too, in love with how tight she was. He thought Serena had clamped down on him, but Shauna's fresh hole really squeezed on his sensitive rod.

He had to work a little bit harder to wiggle his worm all the way inside her, but it was completely worth it. Once he stuffed his full package in, Shauna's body was shaking from intense pleasure as she howled in happiness. Ash had to grit his teeth as his sperm begged to shoot out thanks to the tight hug his rod was getting.

Soon, he began to build up speed as he pumped his hips back and forth. The friction created was enough to make them both groan loudly, while Serena watched, incredibly entertained at the spectacle. Her man was going to town on her best friend, and they both seemed to be having the time of their life.

She could not help but feel a little bit of jealousy, but she knew it was purely physical between them, whereas she and Ash had an emotional connection. Still, watching Shauna's body rock back and forth, probably building up a decent amount of carpet burn from the intense action made her wish she was the taking the pounding.

"Don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop" Shauna screamed in ecstasy.

She had already squirted once or twice from this session, but she could feel another big one coming if Ash could hold on. It took a great deal of energy and restraint from Ash to continue, but he was able to. His muscles were exhausted from such a workout, and his dick was absolutely throbbing to release.

Latching onto her hips, he gave her one final, frenzic rampage of penetration. Shauna's mouth opened wider than ever as she felt pure shock at how hard Ash was going at her. It was miles ahead of anything she had experienced, and she treasured every fraction of a second that it lasted, finally ending as they climaxed simultaneously.

"FUCK!" They yelled together in a magical moment.

Normally it was a matter of seconds for her, but after that wild ride, it took Shauna several minutes to wind back down into a controlled state. Her heart was pounding and her body felt free in a way she could not describe. All she could think about was how she could convince them to let her join them again sometime.

"You know, I'll be around next weekend," She suggested as her friends began redressing.

"I'm sorry, but this is all mine until next month," Serena giggled as she ran her hands over Ash's body.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry this is a week late. I have little time to write, and when I do, I have little motivation. The winner of the past vote was Bonnie and Max. A quick note- I only use characters from the anime. Please take this into account before you spam me with suggestions that I will not use.**

 **IMPORTANT!** **Due to my lack of time and motivation, this story is going on hiatus. I'm terribly sorry to do this, but I simply can't force out chapters on a deadline at this point. Since I have gotten this far into the alphabet, I do plan to come back and finish the series, but don't expect any uploads for a little while.**

 **Again, I'm sorry. Thank you to all for reading and for all the support!**


	20. Teens

**Quick note: Max and Bonnie are both 18 years old in this story.**

* * *

"Max? Is that you?" Bonnie called down the aisle of a Pokemart, noticing a familiar figure.

"Bonnie?" The man responded, surprised to see the girl he was looking at.

"Oh my gosh, how have you been?" She asked, confirming her identity in the process.

Friendly chatter commenced as the two reacquainted a little bit. As mutual friends of Ash, they had met when they came to watch Ash compete in the Kalos league. They hit it off pretty well at the time, but they parted ways after the tournament ended and Max went back to Hoenn. Both had turned into respected trainers while growing up, and now had run in to each other for the first time in years.

Bonnie had of course grown taller over the years, but was still of pretty short stature overall. Her blonde hair was straightened, reaching around her shoulders in terms of length. She still had a very skinny figure, with a rack that was largely out of proportion, which Max could not help but notice, even as he mentally told himself to look away.

Max had very much maintained his fashion from a kid, still wearing large-rimmed glasses, and keeping his hair in the same style. The only difference was that he was taller, more muscular, and even a little bit tanner from all his days in the sun. He had an athlete's body, but his glasses stayed as a reminder that he was still a nerd at heart.

"I guess you get a lot of girls, huh?" She commented, noticing his fine physique.

"Not really," He said sheepishly, behind a little bit of a blush.

She smiled, giving him another discreet up-down look to examine him. He, on the other hand, was a little less discreet, as his eyeballs stayed glued at her chest. Noticing this, she knew there was mutual attraction. To confirm this theory even further, she spotted a bulge began to form in his pants.

"I find that hard to believe," She said, cupping his package with a suggestive look on her face.

"Bonnie! Wh-what are you doing?" His words fumbled in bewilderment.

"How about we take this back to my place? She asked devilishly.

"Unless you want to have some fun in here." She giggled, continuing to graze her hand over his hardening dick.

"Your place sounds good," Max answered, already feeling nervous that someone else was watching them.

"Then follow me," She told him, grabbing his hand and heading for the exit.

XXX

Reaching her apartment, they hurried back to the bedroom, where Bonnie brought him in for a kiss. As their lips connected, and soon, their tongues, she began working on his clothing. Once she was able to complete the difficult maneuver of pulling his shirt over his head, she yanked down his pants and underwear to his ankles with ease.

"How about I show you a little talent I've developed?" She asked him as she dropped to her knees and took ahold of his shaft.

Kicking his pants out of the way, Max felt a little rush of excitement from displaying his nude body. Most of that excitement was expressed through his stiff erection, which stuck out a solid seven inches. Bonnie licked her lips as she eyes the treat in front of her. Most of the females she was familiar with only gave head to make their partners happy, but Bonnie found a great joy in it herself.

She delicately opened her small mouth, taking in just the head of his penis, which was a sensitive enough spot to have Max gasp out already. Her confidence, which was not lacking by any means, soared, knowing that she was going to be able to rock his world. Her tongue danced along the tip of his penis, driving him crazy.

"Oh Bonnie! Oh my God, Bonnie!" He cried her name happily.

His whole body tingled with excitement as she toyed around with him just a little bit. Not trying to antagonize him at all, she gave him a little more satisfaction by moving her head down his pole a little bit, letting more of his member get in on the pleasure. Her tongue dashed around his phallus, making sure to cover every speck of him that residing in her mouth.

Max continued to groan, with his groans seeming to grow louder as time passed. Bonnie was feeling pretty good about herself, as she began bobbing her head along his length. Wanting to keep her innocent appeal though, she rolled her baby blue eyes to peer up at Max, with as wide of a gaze as she could muster. Her large, innocent, gazing eyes made it look like she was questioning if she was pleasing him.

"Oh fuck yeah, Bonnie" He praised her, "Oh it feels so good!"

His cock was throbbing with joy as she continued to bob her head along his shaft, performing wonders with her tongue. He gasped and groaned every moment, while also restraining from blowing his load unannounced, which was no small task. Her delightful work seemed to dare him to unload his sperm.

Max tried his best to hold in his fluids, well aware that most women did not like the salty taste of semen. Bonnie, though, was no ordinary girl. Her favorite part of giving a blowjob was swallowing down all the cum she could get out of a man. Knowing Max was on edge, but restraining, she went in to overdrive.

Her head flew up and down his shaft, with little gagging noises sounding as she deep-throated him. The incredible pleasure made Max groan even louder, and he knew he could not hold back for long. She slurped on his stick with fury, trying as hard as she could to bring him to a strong orgasm. With a shout, the words she wanted to hear were sounded.

"Bonnie, I'm gonna cum!"

The warning was not given very far in advance, as Bonnie soon felt a sticky stream of liquid gush into her mouth. Multiple pumps of cum rocketed into her mouth, as his penis still resided happily between her teeth, and she swallowed it all with a smile. Max watched in shock as she took a few hearty gulps, and then giggled once everything was cleaned away.

With her job complete, Bonnie stood up, discarding her own clothing. In a fantastic blur for Max, her entire naked body was revealed to him. He was not familiar with how cup sizes worked, but he knew her chest was considerably larger than most girls with as thin of a stomach as her. Her pubic hair had been waxed away, giving her a very clean look downstairs, with her enticing pussy practically calling Max's name.

"You have to use your tongue before you can stick your dick in there," She informed him with a smile.

Getting creative, Max scooped up the lightweight Bonnie, flipping her body around. She gave a little bit of a cry, as she was taken completely by surprise, but once her body was at rest, she realized what Max was doing. He held her upside down by her waist, so that he could eat her out while still standing up.

Conveniently, her head hung at just the perfect level so that she could continue to give him head. She'd never been completely suspended in the air for a 69 position, and the novelty of it alone got her excited. She felt Max dig his tongue into her folds, and she subsequently opened her mouth back up and went back to sucking him off.

Having her head upside down provided a little bit more of a twist, which she loved. Bringing her head all the way down to his base, she felt like the kinky little slut that she loved to be every once in a while. Meanwhile, Max was diving in at full force on his end. He'd never given oral sex himself, but he was certainly not opposed to it, so he was giving it his best shot.

He pressed his face in as far as he could, also sticking his tongue out as far as he could, trying to moisten up every inch of her pussy that he could possibly reach. Bonnie was pleasantly surprised by the high amount of effort he was putting into it, as well as the amount of success he was having.

She was already plenty wet, just as a result of her body's sexual excitement, but she loved to make a man work for her just a little bit. This time though, she was giving Max simultaneous compensation for his work, as she pleased him by giving the best blowjob that she could manage.

Even though he had just reached an orgasm only a couple of minutes ago, she had managed to work him back up to full strength with her skills. She would have been willing to go longer, but she was beginning to feel a little bit of blood loss from hanging upside down. Signaling to Max that she needed to be let down, she patted on his thigh with her cool hands.

Understanding what she needed, he laid Bonnie onto the bed on her back, with her legs hanging off and her crotch right at edge. She spread her legs out wide to give him plenty of room to step in, which he gladly did. Lining up his cock at her entrance, he pressed the first couple of incheds forward, making them both moan out simultaneously.

Slowly, he added in more and more of his penis, making sure she could take it all. She was certainly a tight fit, but she was also capable of taking in all of him, which was obviously the perfect combination. Pulling back out now, he began to buck his hips and truly begin fucking her.

It did not take long for him to build up speed and develop a rhythm. He was not the most patient man in the world, so he did not want to waste time on too much build up. Arching his back forward just a little bit to improve his angle, he maximized the depth he could reach, and then began powerfully pumping his cock into her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Bonnie moaned in her high pitched voice with every thrust he made.

They locked eyes with one another, letting Max look at her playful blue eyes filled with joy. There was something about her eyes that just made it seem like she was a pure soul. It made his heart swell just a little to know that he was the one bringing this happiness to her, and obviously it felt good to him for other reasons as well.

Her body shook along the bed, with her breasts bouncing along too, which Max again could not help but peer at. There was just something about them that commanded his attention, even if they were half the size of his sister's. Bonnie had noticed his not so discreet looks at her chest all day, and it flattered her so she just let him continue on without making a comment.

"Don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop," She begged Max over and over.

She could feel her orgasm building, and if he continued to rock her body like this, she knew she would be able to get one out. From some of her past experiences with men, this was not always a pleasure she got to experience. Her tight cunt often led to premature finished from her partners, leaving her hung out to dry.

Max though, had the stamina to go on for days. There was absolutely no let-up in the penetration, as his thrusts came in at a constant pace, shaking her core every time. They seemed to be getting even stronger each time that he pushed forward, meaning she felt even stronger pleasure with every passing second. Finally, she let out prolonged screams when her orgasm gushed out.

"OH FUCK!" Her shrill voice rang throughout the bedroom.

"Oh my god!" Max yelled, slightly less loud in response.

Her pussy clamped down so tight on him during her orgasm that he simply could not refrain from having another one of his own. He fired out his load of cum in her vagina, filling her up even further. He had meant to pull out before he finished, but the physical pleasure simply overwhelmed his decision-making there at the end.

"I'm sorry," He awkwardly said after his mistake.

"What, you don't want to be a father?" She asked him.

"WHAT?" He answered, terrified.

"I'm just kidding, sweetie, I'm on a pill."

Max felt a rush of relief with this new information, and then felt a rush of hormones after her next words.

"So we could go at it some more if you're up for it. I've got no plans for the day." She told him, raising her voice to sound as sweet as she could.

"You do now," Max told her, playfully, as he dove his lips onto hers once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I know this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I just wanted to squeeze out a chapter while I had some time. However, this upload does not mean I will be back to consistently writing. Unfortunately, it will still likely be a while before the next chapter is posted.**

 **I'm going to add a poll for the next chapter. I'll stop collecting votes after two weeks, and then hopefully I'll start writing it.**

 **A) Tracy and Misty**

 **B) Dorian and the Sensational Sisters**

 **C) Ash and Jasmine**

 **D) Ash, Dawn and Lyra**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	21. Uniform

On a nice spring day, Ash laid out in the grass as some of his Pokémon played around with one another, enjoying the good weather. They had just finished eating a picnic, but the group decided to stay put for a little while longer. From his position, he not-so-subtly stared at Dawn, eyeing her up and down a few times.

Her skirt left a little to the imagination, but Ash knew exactly what it looked like underneath. Still, the view of her long legs, coupled with his suddenly horny mood, started to make him fantasize a little bit. Dawn noticed the flirtatious looks he was giving her, and inwardly smiled. Walking over to him, she decided to let him know of something she had in the plans.

"I know you love this tiny little skirt I wear around, but I've got a real surprise for you tonight," Dawn told him with a mischievous smile.

Ash found himself already a little aroused as Dawn left him with that suggestive statement, while she went to go talk to her friend Lyra. He and Dawn had been sexually active with one another after an experimental, drunken evening got a little wilder than either of them had expected. They did not introduce each other as boyfriend or girlfriend, but almost on a nightly basis, they engaged in a fun little romp.

XXX

Later that night, Ash heard a knock on his door, which he expected to be Dawn. Already in the mood, he rushed to open the door, only to find Lyra. She was wearing a team rocket outfit, which included a black top, with the big red "R" logo, that cut off right below her breasts. Her skirt left her stomach bare, but covered her lower extremities.

She also wore long, white stockings above her kneecaps. Basically, it looked like Jessie's uniform, only the color scheme was different. All Ash could think about was how easy it would have been to flip her skimpy top up to reveal her breasts. Considering he was already in the mood, he could not help but mentally undress her.

Lyra came onto him immediately, letting herself in the room, and then pressing her body onto his. She grinded on him a little bit, making sure to feel his erection. Ash felt a little hesitation, unsure if he was permitted to proceed with the very tantalizing girl in front of him. On one hand, he and Dawn never said they were exclusive, but on the other hand, he felt it could maybe be considered cheating.

"I've been a bad little girl," Lyra purred, "What are you going to do to me?"

His logical side was never going to win this mental conflict, considering his hormones were already racing. Lyra was a very attractive girl, and she looked especially sexy in her revealing little uniform. He wanted to tear into it immediately, but he was at least able to restrain from being that animalistic.

"Oh, I'm gonna set you straight," He said, itching to get his pants off immediately.

Closing the door behind him, Ash freed his raging erection by yanking off his sweatpants. Lyra swooned a little on the inside as she saw the outline of his package within his boxers. He quickly discarded those too, as well as his shirt, leaving him naked. Her eyes were glued to his rod, which was by all means at full mast.

"First," Ash started, as he threw Lyra onto her knees, "You need to learn to shut your mouth."

His next move was pretty predictable thanks to his statement, as he grabbed her by the back of the head and forced his cock into her mouth. She would have happily sucked his dick voluntarily, but having him force her maintained the roleplay, and appealed to the inner submissive that was within her.

He started simply, just bringing her head down a little bit, focusing mostly on the tip. Once a consistent rhythm seemed to be started though, he roughly forced her to take in all his meat in a quick, surprising move. Holding her steady for several seconds, Lyra waited as patiently as she could for some much needed air.

Even as she gagged a little, he kept her in her current position. After quite a few lengthy seconds passed, he finally let her bring her head up. Right when his dick was about to leave her mouth, and as she prepared to take in a nice breath, he caught her off guard again by forcing her head right back down, all the way to the base of his cock.

She gagged hard this time, as her throat was filled with cock, rather than the oxygen she needed. From there, he played with her for a little longer, letting up on the pressure from his hand to let her head rise, only to force her back down every time. The process went on for a while, until Lyra began to feel seriously light-headed.

Not wanting to really hurt her, Ash let her head come up completely, and she coughed several times. Before she could regulate her breathing again though, she felt her head pushed back down and her mouth was stuffed full of dick once more. He forced her to bob her head quite quickly along his shaft, bringing him plenty of enjoyment.

Once more, he held her head in position at the base of his cock, with his penis lodged in her throat. She held her calm composure for a couple seconds, before her body began to naturally squirm. He held her in check though, preventing her from freeing herself. She coughed lightly, beginning to choke, but he held steady.

She looked up at him with big eyes, potentially hoping to inspire pity and get a breath of fresh air. Her begging look was not enough though, as his grasp stayed firm. She tried to stay strong and withstand it, but she once more began to feel very lightheaded. Putting her hand on his thigh, she tried to push herself back, trying to give him a sign that she really needed air.

Evidently Ash either did not understand or did not care, as he actually pushed his hips farther forward in response. She wispily coughed while her eyes bulged out in surprise. She legitimately thought he was going to gag her until she blacked out. Out of nowhere, he released his pressure, letting her head rise back to a normal level.

Almost before she could breathe in though, he forced her head right back down. After pinning her down for a few more painful moments, he gave her another mini breath. It was enough to survive, but hardly enough to satisfy. This time though, Ash really began to use his hips as he skullfucked her.

Her gag reflex enacted multiple times as he forced himself as far down her throat as he could each time he pushed forward. After a short burst of this activity, he could not contain himself, and he shot out a large load of semen. He deposited every drop of it within her mouth, which only choked her further.

Several droplets spat out of her lips when she coughed, dribbling onto her chin and breasts, but she swallowed as much as she could. The taste was cringe-inducing for her, but it helped play the role if she was forced to swallow his cum. Just as she had forced down the last bit of the liquid, the door busted open once more, as Ash had forgotten to lock it.

"What's going on in here?" Dawn asked from the doorway.

Initially, Ash was a little scared to see Dawn, in case she was going to blow up on him for being with another women. After a second though, he put two and two together. Taking into account her naughty smile, and police outfit, he realized that she had sent Lyra in, so he was certainly not in any kind of trouble.

"I came across this little delinquent here," Ash explained, "But don't worry, I'm taking care of her."

"Oh, well let me help you with that," Dawn replied, as she got ready to join the session.

She waltzed into the room with her outfit that mimicked Officer Jenny, all the way down to the satchel across her shoulder. Grabbing a hold of Ash's penis, which had lost a little bit of its hardness after his explosive orgasm, and gave him a firm handjob. Her hands had done it plenty of times before, so it took her no time to have him at full mast once more.

Once he was ready for action, her attention turned to the girl who was gulping down all the free air. Reaching into her bag, Dawn pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Lyra was a little surprised to see this, unaware of how kinky the night was going to get. After the deep-throating she'd just experienced though, nothing seemed off limits.

"We always have to search a criminal for weapons," Dawn informed.

Standing back up, Lyra let Dawn cuff her hands behind her back. From there, she was thrown down onto the bed, where Dawn proceeded to "search" her. In reality, this consisted of Dawn groping her body and tearing off her brand new outfit. Once she was nude, Dawn gave her a light fingering to warm her up, but then gave Ash the signal to step in.

"She doesn't appear to be hiding anything here, but we might need to check a little deeper,"

Taking his cue, Ash stepped up to the edge of the bed, lined his dick up with her wet hole, and pressed it inside. Lyra moaned out happily as she was filled in the fashion that she needed. It was actually her that had to come to Dawn, asking for help to find some kind of hookup to fulfill her bodily needs. She had not expected Dawn to come up with such a kinky solution, but she loved it.

Dawn began groping and licking on her breasts as Ash penetrated. Her body was not entirely comfortable considering she was laying on her back, but her arms were cuffed behind her, so she was basically laying on her arms. However, she still found it very hot, as it allowed the two to have their way with her body facing up, while she could not really do anything to protest.

She was not used to having this much attention on her body, making it a slightly overwhelming, but still very positive feeling. Ash had reached a nice rhythm now, giving her a consistent, hard push forward from his dick. He might not have been as long as some of her past lovers, but he made up for that by using breathtaking force.

Her body was rocked into the bed with every powerful movement Ash made, giving her a sense of pleasure she'd never had. He was certainly not being gentle with her, and she'd never experienced sex like that before. It felt so animalistic, yet so natural, and she loved every second of it.

Dawn had backed away from her position of playing with her breasts, as she watched Lyra's body fiercely shake. Ash was really going to town on her, and it made Dawn all the more horny just to watch. After wetting her fingers in her mouth, she brought them down by her pussy, rubbing on her lips, imagining herself in Lyra's position.

"Oh yeah, keep fucking her like that," Dawn growled from her spectator position.

Lyra's brain was too overwhelmed by pleasure to put together a coherent sentence, but Dawn had expressed exactly what she was thinking in that moment. She just wanted this state to last forever, as she could not remember a time where she felt physically better than this. Logically though, she knew it would only last so much longer, so she needed to savor the moment.

She had already squirted once, but Ash was still going at her, which she was thankful for. His endurance was something to be commended, as his hips and thighs just kept going to work without a hitch in production. Also, his ability to refrain from reaching orgasm itself was impressive, but that was partially because his body was still in the recovery stage from the last load he blew.

"OH YES!" Lyra was now yelling very loudly in excitement.

Each passing second seemed to multiple the pleasure for her, building to a fever pitch that she could hardly control. Her body felt so loose and free, which was ironic considering her vagina was stuffed full of meat every time that Ash rammed his member into her hole. Finally, Lyra obtained a release that she thought was only possible in her dreams.

"AHHH!" She screamed while letting out the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.

Her juices rushed out in a strong wave, soaking Ash's penis that stayed lodged within her hole. The liquid stream lasted for several seconds, which was longer than she expected, giving her an extended moment of pure bliss. Even after her big finish ended, her body still was able to enjoy the liberating feeling that lasted for several minutes longer.

As she enjoyed the relaxing feeling though, Dawn brought her legs together and pulled out a second set of handcuffs. This time, she applied them to her ankles, so that her lower body movement would be restricted too. For the final touch, she pulled out the last surprise out of the handbag she brought.

It was a pink, wand-style vibrator, and she placed it right on Lyra's clit. Lyra yelled loudly at the sudden excitement she felt. Obviously her hands were trapped behind her back, so she could make no real adjustments, which she found very hot. The stimulation was not a bad thing by any means, but something about it being forced on her just made it even better.

"You better fuck me like her if you want to stay out of trouble," Dawn growled out in hunger once she had set up Lyra how she desired.

Stripping out of her police outfit, all she left on was the heels. Ash scooped her up from behind with one arm, bringing her body in front of his. She was several inches shorter than him, but with the boost from the heels, it gave him the opportunity to enter her from a standing position. This was one he had always wanted to try, and now he had the chance.

His cock was still rock-hard, and he carried over his momentum from Lyra with her. He wasted no time in bucking his hips with considerable strength, making Dawn roll her eyes back into her head with pleasure. There was just something about his dick; maybe it was the perfect size, but it always gave her an unmatched feeling of pleasure when he was inside her.

"Harder, sir!" Dawn begged him, "Please give it to me harder."

Happy to oblige, Ash activated more of his muscles, continuing to fuck her balls deep. The sound of moans in the room rose, as did the sound of flesh making contact, considering how hard Ash was pumping forward. His body was covered in sweat after all the physical activity he had been through in the recent past, but he did not feel exhausted yet.

In fact, his work rate remained steadily high, as he pounded Dawn with just as much vigor as he had given Lyra. Her happy screams filled the room while he went to town on her. There were occasionally problems outside the bedroom with the couple, but all their stress could always be relieved once they got physical with one another.

Lyra watched on in mild discomfort, with the strong toy stimulating her pussy, which had already gushed out a powerful enough finish to satisfy her for a couple weeks. There was something mesmerizing about the chemistry between Ash and Dawn though. They may have been in character, but it was clear just watching them that they knew how to please each other.

"AHHH!" Dawn yelled out ecstatically, unable to hold her pleasure in.

Lyra could see how her eyes were lit up in a way she had never seen before. The raw, physical passion was a sight to behold, as Dawn had doubtlessly squirted at least once. Ash warned her that the end might be near from him, as his load begged to blast out. Using all of his willpower, he withheld from doing so as long as he possible could.

He ramped up the intensity, wanting to finish on a burst of hectic thrusting. This burst sent Dawn into a euphoric frenzy, as he pounded her G-spot with rigor. Savoring every second of it, her moans stopped with her mouth hung wide open. Her body had essentially froze, taking in the feeling of the fucking Ash was giving her.

Finally, she responded in the form of her strong climax. She enjoyed several lengthy seconds of powerful squirting, per her usual, but the juices kept flowing. It genuinely shocked her how long her orgasm lasted, as it easily dwarfed any of her past ones. To her, it almost felt like a full minute of pure bliss.

"FUCK!" Ash yelled, unable to last any longer himself.

His semen exploded out in a long, forceful stream of liquid. His cum emptied inside of Dawn's hole, while she continued to excrete her own cum out. Both of them could feel their bodies shaking slightly after their powerful finishes. Dawn could already tell she would need a nice, long day of rest tomorrow.

"Well thank you for doing your civic duty," Dawn said with a mock salute to Ash.

"I'll take care of her from here," She added with a wink.

Dawn left the handcuffs on Lyra's hands, but otherwise freed her from everything else. Guiding her out of the room, she would escort her back to her own room. Ash's mind could not help but think of the possible sexual situations the two girls would get in without him. It saddened him slightly, but his exhaustion was more prevalent. Jumping onto his bed, he felt sleep come over him almost immediately.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the long break between uploads. Chapter "V" should come out in the beginning of May. After that, I hope to get the last few chapters cranked out over the summer. There's no poll this time; I had a unique idea for next chapter. It's certainly different than anything else I have written. Hope you all had a Happy Easter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Voyeur

**WARNING! This particular chapter contains more intense sexual acts than my normal uploads. If you are not comfortable with any kind of forced sex, please do not read this chapter!**

* * *

As the bell rang, Delia Ketchum took in a deep breath, preparing for her final class of the day. It was the last day before spring break, and all her previous classes had behaved well. She hoped that her next class would follow in line, but she had a gut feeling that this class would be different. The logic for her reasoning sat in the middle of the classroom: her son, Ash.

Despite her protests to the schoolboard, they had refused to give Ash a different history teacher. The selection of a student's teachers was completely random, and they would not allow any exceptions. She felt pretty confident that problems were bound to arise from this arrangement at some point. So far in the year she had managed to treat him as another student, but who knew how long that would last. As she would soon find out, not much longer.

It started from the beginning of class, when Delia noticed some strange behavior from some of the guys in the class. Around six of them, including Ash, appeared to be making gestures and passing notes when they thought she couldn't see them. Ordinarily, she would have dealt with the issue immediately, but since it was the last day before break, she tried to ignore it.

Nothing seemed to escalate from the ordeal, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. Once the hour of class time expired and the bell rang, several people rejoiced, including Delia. Most of the kids made a beeline out the door so they could get home as quickly as possible, but a few lingered behind. Unsurprisingly, it was the same six boys she had made eye of earlier: Ash, Gary, Paul, Trip, Harrison and Damian.

"I'm going to give you one more chance," She overheard Gary speaking, "Pay up."

She noticed Ash squirm and mumble out something that must not have been what the others wanted to hear. Inwardly groaning, Delia knew that she would have to deal with the situation now.

"What's going on?" She asked in her harsh, teacher tone.

"Ash lost a bet, and he owes us quite a bit of money." Gary answered directly.

"I don't know what silly business you guys have gotten into, but I suggest you forget about whatever 'bet' you had."

"I suggest you stay out of this." Trip retorted.

Everyone except for Ash and Delia gave either a chuckle or affirmation to Trip's line. Knowing that she likely could not do much by herself, Delia wanted to get help. She stepped out to the hallway, but all of the other teachers in her pod was gone. The main office was too far off for her to go to, and calling in the issue would not work because the guys would hear her talking.

"Well if you can't pay up, maybe your mother will have to." Gary stated matter-of-factly.

Given a nod that obviously signaled something, Damian dug into his bag. He pulled a large role of duct tape out of it, and approached Ash with it. Paul helped hold him down along with Trip while Barry tightly taped his legs to the legs of the chair. His arms were then tied together behind the back of the chair, and his torso was wound with the back of the chair.

"Maybe," Gary paused for dramatic effect, "You'll have to watch her."

No words could form at her quaky throat, so Delia clung to hope that the whole ordeal would pass over smoothly. Knowing this was unlikely, she really just wanted to sprint out of that room. Glancing at the door to see if she had a chance to do just that, Delia started to lean towards the exit without moving her feet. She was not inconspicuous enough though, and two of the guys stepped in her pathway.

Terrified, Ash watched as the circle of his least favorite people inched in towards his mom. He closed his eyes in horror, praying that everything would work out somehow, like it always seemed to for him. The sound of his mother crying out quickly opened them back up though. Evidently she had tried one last-ditch effort to escape, and it didn't even come close to working.

A few of the guys latched onto her when she tried to break free from her enclosure, and they pushed her onto the ground. It was at this point that Ash knew the situation had escalated horribly out of control. He winced, waiting for one of the guys to take a kick or punch at his mom, but it never came. Instead, something even worse happened.

With impeccable timing, every one of the guys dropped their pants.

"I call first!" Gary said with a short cackle that his friends all joined in on.

Ash roared in protest, but with his mouth taped shut, nothing came out coherent. Grabbing Delia's head, Gary slapped her face with his dick until she finally caved in and opened her mouth. Once she did, Gary made sure that there would be no chance for her to change her mind. He wasted no time in ramming his whole length inside of her, staring straight at Ash, who had closed his eyes, as he did so.

"You better watch every second of this Ashy-boy," he taunted, "Because we'll have to keep doing this until you do."

As much as it killed him to, Ash opened his eyes to the sight of Gary throat-fucking his mom. Grinning once he saw the pain on Ash's face, Gary then groaned out loudly as Delia's wet mouth moistened his stiff member. Unsurprisingly, she gagged out harshly every time Gary managed to hit the back of her throat.

Meanwhile, the other four guys stroked their cocks, making sure they were hard and ready to go, as they watched Gary start the show. Once his thighs got tired of powering his thrusts into her mouth, Gary shifted the work to his arms. Now he held his penis still, and made Delia's head fly up and down his shaft.

"You've got four more cocks to pleasure; start jerking them off." Gary commanded plainly.

Raising her hands up to the proper height, she grabbed onto the first two rods that touched them and blindly started to give them hand jobs. She hated to obey the boys, but she figured it was the only way for it to ever end. Keeping her hands steady was actually quite difficult since her head was being thrown up and down.

Once Gary thought that someone else deserved a turn in her mouth, he held her head steadily at the base of his cock. She choked in an attempt to keep the massive piece of meat within the confines of her mouth. Soon, she felt a string of cum escaping from him. Once he had finished his orgasm, Gary pulled out and opened the door for someone else to step in.

The first one to react was Paul, and he leaped in front of her mouth. She hardly had enough time to take in a few gulps of free air before she had another cock stuffing her face. Paul resumed the process of forcing her head up and down on him. He was about half an inch longer than Gary, but significantly less thick.

Due to his dimensions, Paul easily reached into Delia's throat, making her gag. On the bright side for her, it was a little less painful, even if it didn't sound like it. He looked over to make sure Ash was observing, and indeed, he was. Ash could see Paul's member stick out from her throat every time he plunged down into it, and it sickened him.

Paul howled with amusement, while he also started to pump into her quickly. At this point Delia forgot about trying to jerk people off because she was so focused on trying to keep a proper flow of oxygen going through her. After a brief spurt of wild thrusting, Paul felt himself lose control as well.

With his dick lodged in her throat, Delia had no choice but to swallow the sticky liquid. Once she swallowed, she breathed heavily before the inevitable happened. Sure enough, Harrison turned her around and stuck himself inside of her mouth. Immediately, Delia noticed his tremendous length. He was roughly a foot long.

Whether it was because he was nicer than the others or it just wasn't possible, Harrison didn't make Delia take the whole thing in. Regardless, taking in the chunk that she had to was rough enough. She felt him grab ahold of her hair, holding her head up in the air at the desired height, while he smoothly pumped his hips.

Not able to bear the sight any longer, Ash hung his head down and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, the sound effects coming from the boys and Delia did more than enough to paint him a vivid image of the scene. He still could not fathom how atrocious the situation was, and he could only imagine how this would affect his relationship with his mother.

"Hey," cried Gary, who obviously was the ring-leader, "I told you to watch this!"

Disappointed that he barely had even caught a break before he was discovered, Ash raised his eyes back to the sight of his mother being forced to pleasure five different men. Her face showed a slight change in color since she could not properly respire. There was nothing he wanted to do more than knock out each and every one of the guys, but he was restricted to the chair.

"Maybe he wants to see some more action," Damian suggested with an evil smile.

Every person in the room understood what he was implying, and five of them thought it was a great idea. Harrison finally released a hold of Delia, allowing her to gasp frantically for some much-needed oxygen. Suddenly, she felt herself lifted off of the ground and thrown on top of her teacher's desk, knocking all of her personal possessions off of it.

Sprawled out on the desk, the horny boys ripped apart her entire outfit. She tried to put up a fight, but Trip and Paul held her still while the three others uncovered her body. A few of them took a couple of squeezes of her mature, D-cup breasts after they popped out. Delia could not help but feel exposed as she also felt a stiff member sniffing around at her entrance, waiting to plunge inside.

"No, no, no!" Delia begged.

Taking credit for his own idea, Damian happily shoved his cock deep into Delia's pussy. She screamed out, for she had only been with a man twice after Ash's dad left, which was over 18 years ago. Those two drunken nights that ended up with her in bed with a man happened over 15 years ago as well.

She had almost forgotten what it was like to have sex, and she could not help but relish that she could now remember. Though she mentally scolded herself for it, Delia enjoyed herself as Damian continued to penetrate her. Working hard not to reveal that she was actually enjoying it, Delia bit down on her lips while Damian stretched out the walls of her vagina which had been neglected for so long.

"Oh, you like that don't you?" Damian teased, not knowing how right he was.

"Tell your son how much you like it, or we'll keep going until you learn to like it!"

"Oh, I love it!" Delia hollered, "I love it, Ash!"

Ash detected the joy within her voice when she yelled, and he knew that she actually meant it. The quintet of guys did not seem to pick up on it; they just thought she was obeying their commands. While Ash could take solace in the fact that his mom wasn't really being raped, it still heavily enraged him to watch his rivals fuck her.

While Damian worked to find a groove, Harrison decided to make use out of the rest of Delia's body. He lowered his head onto her left boob and attacked it with his mouth. She yelped out as he bit down rather roughly on her nipple. On the other side, Paul joined in on the festivities. He, too, traveled his tongue around the massive landscape that was her breast.

Meanwhile, Damian continued to pick up steam like a locomotive, causing the table under Delia to grow unsteady. It started shaking back and forth, created a crashing sound each time it clanked onto the white tiled floor. Ash almost had to shut his eyes again, wincing because he knew how much power was needed to generate all that force.

"AHHH!" Delia screeched as she orgasmed.

She also knew how much power was being used, since her pussy received all of it. Even in her days with Ash's father, he had never taken her like this. It still sickened her a little bit to realize it, but she had never been so turned on in her life. She felt another rush of excitement pass through her when Damian pulled out and passed the stage on to the next participant.

Trip eagerly replaced him, sticking his dick in just seconds after Damian pulled out. Delia groaned out when she felt the pleasure of another penis inside of her. Trip matched Damian in length, but had a little more girth to him. This forced her to open up even further, causing her vaginal walls to clench onto its intruder.

Still in the same position, with her head hanging off one end of the desk and her legs spread out on the other end, Gary found a way to further utilize all of her body. He tilted her head backwards, so that it was upside-down and then stuffed his phallus back into her mouth. Delia hardly understood what had taken place before she felt Gary's shaft snaking down her throat.

With her body shaking along to the table thanks to Trip's thrusts, Gary had to adjust his body along with hers. He shifted forward and back at the same time as he, making sure his rod did not escape from the damp paradise of Delia's mouth. There was just something hot to him about pumping his big dick into her throat while her head hovered upside down.

The four guys getting in on the action seemed to grunt collectively, whereas Ash groaned miserably. Strangely enough, he realized that he was the only one who wanted it to stop, since he knew his mom was secretly enjoying the rough sex. He tried once more to break free from the chair, but the attempt was futile, prompting all the other guys to laugh at his pitifulness.

"What's wrong Ash? Don't you like watching your mommy get fucked?" They taunted him.

He roared out incoherently again, which only further cracked his enemies up. Ash had a brief moment of relief when Trip pulled out, and he thought for a minute that it was all over, but they weren't even close to done. Paul simply took over Trip's position while Gary continued to shove his manhood down Delia's throat.

Nothing made Ash cringe more than the sound of his mother's gag reflex being put into action, thanks to Gary's cock. While he obviously despised every part of what was happening, there was something about Gary that got under his skin more than any of the others. With his long-time hatred of the red-headed douchebag, and his long-time love of his mother, Ash felt rage grow throughout his body.

Still, there was nothing he could do about it, just as there was nothing his mom could do but take it. Now that she was taking in her third guy of the afternoon, her body was a lot more prepared to take it. Most of the pain that came with her walls being ripped open had subsided, and now she quietly took in the pleasure of Paul pounding her pussy.

On the other side of it, the skull-fucking Gary was handing to her really challenged her body. She could take no direct pleasure of it, but the idea of it being forced on her fueled the inner submissiveness that she felt during sex. This had never been a fantasy of hers, but now that she was experiencing it, it was like a dream.

In order to save his cum, and the hardness of his dick, for later, Gary reluctantly retracted from Delia's mouth. Now that her vocal chords were finally free to sing to the world, she knew that it would be next to impossible to hide her happiness any longer. Thanks to the rush of endorphins that came with sex, she didn't really care anymore.

"Oh shit, I need to cum," Paul happened to comment as he kept plowing Delia.

"My tubes are tied! She shouted in response, "Cum inside me!"

The strange revelation caused everyone but Paul to stop moving. He continued to drill her over the table, but his face showed how shocked he was. Gary, Damian, Trip, and Harrison looked at each other in confusion, and Ash's eyes widened in a panic. Now that everyone knew, he could only imagine that things would get worse.

"Oh please cum in me; PLEASE!" She screamed loudly.

Paul happily complied, emptying his full load into her pussy. She had just worked out her third orgasm a few seconds ago, and Paul returning the favor felt blissful to her. Though she had been on the receiving end of all the action, Delia felt exhausted, and to her, it was the perfect time to quit. They boys had other plans though.

Taking her off the desk, Gary shoved Delia onto the ground, and then ordered her onto all fours. Looking up, she saw Damian's dick right in front of her. Unsurprisingly, Damian proceeded to stick it in her mouth, while Gary penetrated her from behind. His supreme thickness stretched her out even further than the others.

She knew that Ash must have been suffering pretty badly, but she didn't care enough to stop. She couldn't have even if she did want to anyway, which is part of what made it so hot. She had never been with more than one man at a time before, yet today she constantly found herself with two dicks in two of her holes.

Every time that Gary used his muscular thighs to pound his cock into the sweet MILF that was his history teacher, Delia's body careened forward as a result. In response, Damian would push her the other way when he would stick his rod down into her throat. She barely had to expend any energy, yet her body still got a workout.

Ironically, on a normal day, Delia would have been home at this point, probably undergoing her daily aerobic workout. It was a good thing that spring break was upcoming, because there was no way she would have been able to report for work the next day. Between her body getting used and the awkwardness that would come with being back in class with these same guys, she would have taken a week off anyway.

After gagging on his cock for a couple minutes, Delia felt Damian getting close. Sure enough, he pulled out of her mouth and sprayed out his load across her face. Most of the semen landed on her cheeks, with some of it flying in to her hair and some of it dribbling down to her chin and chest. For a rare few seconds, her mouth was empty, but she kept it open to release pent up screams.

"FUCK YES!" She hollered, while Gary continued penetrating her, making Ash shudder again.

Now with Damian out of the picture, Harrison jumped back in. Delia happily opened up her throat to let him in. In doing this, she noticed how strange it was that she now enjoyed getting face-fucked. In the past she had never cared to give a blowjob, but after being forced into intense ones today, the activity had grown on her.

The salty, meaty taste had grown on her as well. Still, as nice as it was for Harrison to be occupying her mouth, what she enjoyed best was Gary filling up her pussy. Her needs in that area had gone unfulfilled for so long that she had forgotten them, but she was going to make sure that never happened again. Even if it was with someone like Gary, she was determined to prevent further sexual droughts.

When Ash took a much needed break from watching the action to check the clock, he saw that nearly an hour had passed. To him, it had felt like an agonizing three or four hours had gone by. At this point, he was a little more immune to the pain than he was at the beginning. After being forced to watch it for so long, he was almost used to it.

Turning his attention back to the sex so as to not anger his enemies, Ash saw his mother sucking on Harrison's balls while he furiously jacked himself off. Of course it did not take long for him to reach his climax, and he shot his cum right onto Delia's face, piling on top of the load Damian had placed there previously.

There was brief hesitation from Paul and Trip on the decision of who got to go next, but in the end they both stepped up. Delia dove for Trip first, but she gave Paul a great hand job while she let Trip feel the soothing massage of her tongue. To allow her to do this, Gary heavily slowed down from behind, giving both of them a little bit of a break.

Once she had given Trip about a minute of her time, she took Paul's rod into her mouth and started jerking off Trip like she had been doing to Paul. Whereas Trip had finally given her some control, Paul grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down on his cock, groaning as she took in every inch. Once she was as far down as she could be, he held her head there, listening to her choke harshly on the meat lodged in her throat.

He let go just before he lost control, letting Delia come up and gasp for air. Once she got a satisfactory amount, she took Trip's member in again. He took a page out of Paul's book and started thrusting into her mouth instead of letting her dictate the blowjob. After all, it always felt good to be in control.

Once he fucked her mouth for a good minute or two, Trip couldn't hold it in anymore. Pulling out, Trip blasted out a large orgasm right onto her face again. A lot of his release landed on her forehead, with a decent amount also getting caught in her auburn hair. Once Trip emptied the tank, Delia took her hand off Paul's wand and replaced it with her mouth.

Before Paul could force her to, she started to deep-throat him. He groaned loudly in pleasure as her hot mouth pleasured his cock. Despite having almost no experience prior to this day, Delia gave him head that he'd never forget. She worked up and down his long shaft with ease, coiling her tongue around every last inch of him.

"Oh, fuck!" He groaned, pulling out as he reached his climax.

She had lost count at this point, but it marked the fourth time in succession that someone had showered her face with hot cum. Now that multiple layers had stacked up, there were very visible globs of the sticky goo all over her mature face. As she pondered what to do about it, Gary reminded her that she still had one more orgasm to produce.

Suddenly resuming more forceful penetration, Gary drove his dick deep into Delia's sopping wet hole. As someone who had popped a handful of cherries in his high school days, Gary knew that she was about as tight as could be. He knew about the situation with Ash's dad, but it was still surprising that someone as attractive as her did not have a fun romp every now and then.

"Oh, yes! Oh, Gary!" She yelled out dreamily.

Just the way she said Gary's name was enough to make Ash sick. Now that her mouth was finally cock-free he was going to have an audial reminder of just how much his mom enjoyed getting fucked. Undoubtedly, it was a scarring moment that he would forever try to forget, but it would always be in vain. There was no way he could go a day without thinking of this.

Gary's muscular thighs allowed him to pack quite the punch when he rocked back and forth. This great strength complemented the large dimensions of his member well, which is what made him so enticing for any girl in the school who wanted to be taken roughly. While Delia had obviously never considered herself one of those girls before, she certainly now saw why he was desirable.

"AHHHH!" Delia cried out in pleasure.

At this point her brain was basically empty. All she could think about was how good her whole body felt. All of the stress, both physical and emotional, had been pounded out of her by the rowdy boy leaning behind her. She felt Gary reach around from behind and grab one of her boobs in each hand. Giving them a squeeze, Gary gave both him and Delia another delight.

Even though he had the energy to carry on for probably hours, Gary knew it was go time, for he could not keep in the large volume of sperm too much longer. He put his hips into overdrive, rigorously thrusting his cock deep into Delia's pleasure hole. He grunted loudly, but could not be heard over the emphatic wails coming from his history teacher.

When he finally had to let go, Gary stuck his manhood in as deep as it could go and blasted out his massive orgasm. The 10-15 seconds that it lasted were arguably the most delightful of his young life. His thick manhood continued to get squeezed by Delia's tight walls, all while he released out an always-pleasurable climax.

The gang of guys started to put their clothes back on, finally bringing the pain to a stop for Ash. Doubtlessly, things would never be the same going forward in his relationship with any of the people in this room, but at least he could shut his eyes and try to begin the process of pushing today out of his memory. Before leaving, Gary informed Ash of one last thing.

"You better have the money by next week, or you'll have to watch this again."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I actually wrote this chapter over two years ago, back when I was debating creating a second alphabet challenge. It was a bit of an experimental story for me, as I delved into topics (voyeur and gangbang) that I had not tried before. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **For chapter W, I will leave the following options for you to vote on:**

 **A) May, Dawn, Steven and Wallace**

 **B) Misty and Lance**

 **C) Brock and the Sensational Sisters**

 **D) Trip and Iris**

 **I'll try to have the chapter out by June.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Womanpower

"Listen, it's nothing personal ladies, but I have to do my job," Brock explained.

Daisy huffed, looking over at her sister's to gauge their reaction. All of them appeared to be equally surprised and upset.

"I have to go get some paperwork out of my car; I'll be back in a minute." He told them.

Brock, in addition to being one of the gym leaders of the Kanto region, he was also the inspector of the entire region. Once a year, he checked out the other gyms and their respective leaders to make sure everything was up to standard. Generally, there were no issues. However, the Cerulean City gym had built up a reputation of being an automatic badge for challengers.

After consulting the records, as well as trainers that had passed through, and even his own observations, it was clear that the gym was not being run properly. In some instances, badges were handed out without a battle ever taking place. Though it didn't make him happy to do it, he knew he had to report it to the league.

"Girls, we cannot lose this gym! It's like, the only way we can make money!" Violet said, annunciating exactly what the other two were thinking.

"Well what can we do about it? Lily asked, hoping one of her sisters had a solution.

"Oh, I think we can convince him." Daisy said with a wink, "as long as you gals are willing to give him, like, the royal treatment."

The message that she was insinuating came across clearly to her sisters, and was responded to with a couple of affirmative nods. It would not be the first time they had done something like this together, so they were all comfortable with the idea, not to mention pretty-well experienced as well.

When Brock returned to the room with the papers he had gone to fetch, Daisy approached him.

"Come on now, sweetie, can't you, like, cut us a break?" She asked, while running a hand along his upper body.

"Uh, no, I'm afraid I have to do this," Brock said, suddenly aroused, but stil able to control.

"Are you sure about that?" She now moved her hand to his lower body, getting a feel for his crotch.

Needless to say, his erection hit full force once her contact got closer. She smiled wide, physically able to feel that her appeal was working on his body, despite his attempts to stutter his way out of it.

"I d-don't think this is, uh, a, uh, good idea," He muttered as she continued to grope him.

"You seem to think it's, like, a great idea," Daisy mused, now putting her hands inside his pants.

Reaching under his underwear even, she was now directly touching his cock, meaning Brock's morals flew out the window. His brain no longer tried to persuade him to do what was right, he just wanted this beautiful woman to continue pleasuring him. Giving up his fight quick, he moaned out loud, wanting her to keep at it.

Yanking his pants down to his ankles, Daisy invited her sisters to step up with her. The feeling of her cool hands on his penis aroused him enough, but he found himself in for an even greater surprise as all three women lowered themselves onto their knees right in front of him.

Lily went at him first, softly enclosing his dick in between her lips. She spit on it once or twice to moisten up his member enough, and then went to bobbing her head up and down. She took it smooth and under control at first, letting Brock enjoy his completely unexpected surprise.

Meanwhile, Violet got busy with the real dirty work, going after his balls. Brock gasped loudly, out of both shock and pleasure when he felt a tongue lightly dabbing at the underside of his sack. She then went on to open her mouth and fully suck on his nuts, making Brock unable to decide what to focus his attention on.

Daisy and Lily swapped turns sucking on his shaft, with each of them having a slightly different technique to it. Lily used more tongue, trying to sensually provoke his more sensitive areas, whereas Daisy was able to take in more of him at once, letting part of reach her throat. Since they went back and forth, trading off every thirty or so seconds, it gave him the best of both worlds.

"Oh my God!" Brock moaned out in pure joy.

His mouth hung agape in pleasure, amazed at his turn in fortune. The Sensational Sisters were so beautiful that he hardly bothered to even dream about being with any of them, yet here were all three of them, on their knees, giving him oral that he would never forget. Eventually, Violet swapped out with Daisy, giving him a third woman to blow him.

It was almost too much for him, and he could not help but start to buck his hips a little bit. His balls begged him to bust a nut, but the rest of him fought for dear life not to. This moment was too glorious not too extend it for as long as possible. Unfortunately, the girls had different intentions.

Before he knew it, he had a mouth on each of his balls, as Daisy and Violet gave both of his nuts individual attention for once. If that wasn't stimulating enough, Lily began to really throw her head back and forth. Using her hand to reach what her mouth couldn't, she vigorously rubbed and bobbed her head, making sure to still make ample use of her tongue.

"Holy fuck, I think I'm gonna cum!" Brock announced.

Suddenly, he felt teeth softly clamp down around his head, while the two girls pleasuring his balls instead tightly squeezed him with their hands. He went from feeling almost positive that he was going to cum, back down to a feeling of denial in a mere matter of moments.

"You can't cum, until we all do," Lily told him saucily, finally taking his dick out of her mouth.

After taking his shirt off, Lily went on to guide him to a laying position on the ground. He felt a little weirded out by laying on the tile floor naked, but it seemed pretty clean to him, and he was not about to let a little bit of germophobia stop him from completing a sexual fantasy. The cool ground felt strange on his buttocks, but his attention was soon fully on the woman straddling him.

Lily guided his cock into her warm vagina, making the whole moment even more surreal for him. She was so tight, even though he knew for sure that he was not her first, and her walls hugged him so well. Grinding around on him for a little bit to get used to the motions, she soon started to get more of a bouncing motion to make it more intense.

Meanwhile, Daisy stripped out of her bathing suit as well, and saddled herself right on top of Brock's face. While he was a little disappointed to lose the view of Lily riding his cock, he also had a pussy directly above his mouth, so he could not complain, both literally and metaphorically speaking.

Violet watched as Lily happily rode his cock, and found herself quite jealous of that position. Wanting to expedite the process, she quickly left to snatch a vibrator out of her bedroom. Hurrying back into the office, she creeped up behind Lily, turned the machine on, and placed it right above her clit.

"Oh God!" The massive increase in stimulation greatly excited Lily.

Brock could not physically see exactly what was going on, but he was able to put two and two together since he could hear the humming of the toy. While the new noise took his attention momentarily, he soon went back to eating out Daisy. While some men he knew hated to give oral, he had absolutely no problem with it. Any way to touch pussy was great for him, whether it was with his mouth or his penis.

He used great fervor with his tongue, exploring as deep as his limitations would allow him. Daisy moaned out lightly, but constantly, letting him know that he was pleasing her. Occasionally, she would raise herself up a little higher so that he could get his fill of oxygen. She was not trying to choke him by any means; she just wanted his mouth to delve into her hole.

"Fuck yes!" Lily yelped, appearing to be having quite the time.

Her riding motions became even stronger and stronger as her body's feelings continued to build up. To top things off, Violet kicked the power level of the toy up by one, giving her clit even more stimulation. This only excited her even more, making her yell louder and bounce with more intensity.

With his dick inside such a warm, tight hole, it was hard for Brock to focus on giving cunnilingus. He could not help but start to thrust his hips just a little bit, giving Lily a tad bit extra force, which was enough to send her over the top. With her loudest yell yet, Brock felt her squirt while continuing to ride him. Her fervent body movements slowed to a stop once her orgasm ceased.

"Now let me have my turn, sis," Violet said in a slightly impatient huff.

For a few moments, Brock's erection glistened in the air, covered in Lily's juice. While the air felt nice, it did not last for long, and was soon replaced with a better feeling of a new pussy on him. She might not have been as tight as his previous rider, but she immediately showed even stronger enthusiasm.

Moaning out sensually to start, Violet rocked her hips already, letting her wet hole moisten up Brock's already wet rod. She soon moved on to bouncing up and down, letting her hips effortlessly lift her up and let her down with incredible skill. Needless to say, this was not her first rodeo. She knew exactly what to do in her position.

Wanting to return the favor, Lily scooped up the abandoned vibrator, turned it back on, and placed it with Violet's moving crotch. It was slightly difficult for her to keep up with the moving target, but she was certainly effective, as Violet howled in pleasure. Her horniness had swept over her like a tidal wave in the past few minutes, and now she was getting her relief.

"Oh yeah, give it to me!' She begged.

Her statement was directed at Lily, who was controlling the vibrator, but also Brock, who was thrusting his dick into her as she would bring her body down. Even though she was technically the one using her body to bribe Brock, she was by all means enjoying herself anyway. For her, and both of her sisters, it was a win-win.

Daisy was also enjoying herself, using her fingers to stimulate her clit while Brock ate her out. Hearing the sound of the vibrator, her own vibrator actually, made her a little bit jealous. While her fingers helped with stimulation, she knew that Violet was on a whole different level. Nonetheless, she knew her time would be next, unless Brock actually managed to make her cum with just his tongue, which would be quite the accomplishment.

Luckily for her, the wait would not last for much longer. She could hear Violet's voice getting sharper and shriller with her yelps, which was a sign that her finish was building. Brock started to pump his hips with a little more strength than he previously had, while she put every ounce of energy she had into flinging her body up and down.

Lily also returned the favor of turning the vibrator onto its highest power, bringing out quite the scream from her sister. Her whole body was just a rush of pleasure, and she articulated that with all her yelling. All the stimulation was building to a breaking point, which she announced with a final hurrah.

"OH YES!" Violet hollered as she squirted on Brock.

Once again, Brock felt vaginal walls clamp down on his member while his partner got to experience an orgasm. It was a little tough to hold himself back from a finish, but luckily eating out Daisy kind of helped distract his body from that urge. Speaking of her though, she hopped off his face, eager to feel his meat inside of her hole.

Violet hopped off his penis, tacking Lily in the process. Showering her in kisses, the two of them quickly became wrapped up in each other's bodies. It was clear they were perfectly okay with lesbian action, as they licked and kissed every inch of each other. Since they appeared so content to do their own thing, Daisy decided to shake things up.

"Stand up," She commanded simply.

Once Brock stood up, Daisy wiped everything off of the table in a swift movement, proceeding to bent over the edge of it. Brock knew exactly what she was asking for, and he was beyond happy to provide it. Lining up his rock-hard member, he slipped it inside of Daisy's vagina. He kept inching forward until his whole rod had disappeared into the tight wonderland.

Starting softly, he bucked his hips at a very smooth, controlled pace. As much as he enjoyed being ridden by the previous two girls, it was nice to be the one dictating style this time. It was hard for him to hold back from giving it more, but luckily, Daisy encouraged him to go harder anyway.

Taking the advice, he began thrusting his hips powerfully and quickly, using all the energy that he had saved up in his idle position previously. Daisy hollered happily in response, while he grunted from the manual labor, but also from the pleasure. He might not have been the most muscular man, but he put all the strength he had into it.

"Just like that, FUCK YES!" Daisy praised him.

The table underneath her shook from the violent movements of their bodies. The force behind every shove that he gave her was enough to shake her body strong enough to move the table. It was rough sex, and it was exactly what she was craving. Her pussy was full, and her whole body felt like it was being taken.

Brock felt sweat dripping soon thanks to all his hard work. This kind of work though, he had no qualms doing. He plowed Daisy from behind for as long as his body would allow. After a couple minutes, he knew he would physically give out before long. Daisy, though, had already gotten enough to gush out a strong climax of her own.

"AHHH!" She yelled as her eyes bulged.

It was the hardest she had orgasmed in several months, to say the least. With her being the last of the sisters to finish, Brock had fulfilled his obligation and prepared to launch out his own load. Before he could though, Daisy spun around, breaking the penetration. Highly irritated, Brock desperately wanted his dick back inside a hole

"One last thing," Daisy said with a smile.

"Tear all this up." She handed him the papers he had brought from the car.

He was a little warry to tear up the paperwork, in case the girls were simply tricking him, and were planning to leave him with blue balls. Still, that was a risk he was willing to take at this point. His morals were at the door, and he did not currently care about his job. He just wanted to reach his climax that he had been working up towards.

Luckily for him, the Sensational Sisters stayed true to their word. After a nudge from Daisy got her sisters' attentions, who were very wrapped up in their own intimate moment, they got back on their knees. It was a flashback to when they had first started bribing him. He felt three different tongues all over his cock as they shared his meat. Their hands got involved too, bringing him maximum enjoyment.

All three of them looked up at him with innocent eyes, and he about lost it right there. With pure willpower he held on for longer. Still, he had tongues dancing around his shaft and his sack, egging him to have an orgasm. While his dick was still inside Violet's mouth, he shouted with great urgency.

"Oh fuck, here it comes!"

Not wanting to swallow what was sure to be a big load, Violet quit the blowjob. Her and Lily tag-teamed him with a furious handjob, jerking him with everything they had. After a few seconds, his semen burst out in a strong gush, spraying Violet first, and then Lily, and finally Daisy. He thought the first splash to come out would be it, as per a normal orgasm, but several more kept coming.

Several large splatters of his seed showered over all three sisters, dripping off their faces and onto their bodies and the floor. Brock's body suddenly felt weak after such a long, powerful release, and he found himself dropping to the floor. As his eyes closed, his body hit the floor. He did not move for several seconds, and finally the girls realized that he had passed out.

"Well I'd say we saved our gym." Daisy said with pride, "Good work sisters!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **It's always fun to write with the Sensational Sisters, at least in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed it. The fan voting turnout for this past poll was incredibly scarce. I'll try it again once more, but if it flops once more, I'll just pick the chapters myself. Here's the next poll:**

 **A)Drew and May  
B)Ash and Whitney  
C)James and Jessie  
D)Gary and Nurse Joy**

 **Next chapter should come out mid June hopefully. I'll start working on it in a week or so after seeing the poll winner.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	24. X-Ray

Sitting on the examination table, Ash anxiously tapped his foot on the ground. Patience was certainly not his strongest trait, and he was showing it currently. His injured wrist hurt like hell, making the wait even more excruciating for him. He could not wait to get it healed up and get back to his Johto journey.

Finally, when the door opened, it was not the person he was expecting. At first, he assumed it was Nurse Joy, simply because of the nurse outfit. However, when the figure turned around and he got a look at her face, he realized that was not the case. Instead, he was greeted by the gym leader, Whitney.

"You're not Nurse Joy," Ash stated dumbly, although he could not help but notice a similar appearance considering the distinct pink hair color.

"Well of course not," Whitney said with a giggle.

"What seems to be the problem today?" She went on to ask him.

"My damn wrist," He answered, "I came in to get an x-ray."

Grabbing his lower arm delicately, she examined said wrist. Ash watched on with a confused, and slightly annoyed face. He had just lost a battle to her for a gym badge, and he highly doubted she was qualified to be doing any medical work. How she even got back to his room was beyond him.

"Hm," She muttered, "let me give you a full examination."

After taking his blood pressure, she asked him to remove his shirt so that she could check his chest and breathing patterns.

"I really don't need a regular check-up," Ash said, highly annoyed, "I just want someone to look at my wrist."

"I don't need any backtalk," Whitney snapped, sounding like a mom, "Now off with the shirt."

With a displeased huff, Ash took off his t-shirt to reveal his chest. Whitney had to withhold from swooning a little bit as she saw more of his body. His abs were not a clear six-pack, but they were at least noticeable, and his chest was a pretty good size too. Using a stethoscope, she felt around his heart, while also pressing her cool palm along his chest.

After a couple minutes of it, Ash could not help but feel like she was just feeling his body. Her instrument had changed hands a few times, as she used her other hand to grope whatever she was feeling. He swore that he even heard her moan once after she gave his chest a nice squeeze.

"Now lay on your back, please." She asked him.

This time, she did not receive any sassy backtalk, as Ash laid across the table on his back. She felt from his chest down his belly until he reached his pants. From there, she grabbed the zipper, and pulled it down calmly. Ash opened his mouth to object, as he knew what was coming, but no sound came out.

Snaking her hand underneath his underwear, Whitney cupped his balls, giving them a frim squeeze. His penis began to harden as a natural reaction to the female touching his private parts. Grabbing his shaft, she ran her hand up and down once more. At first, he thought she was still permorimg some kind of medical test.

"Whitney," Ash moaned, wanting to tell her to strop, yet also wanting her to continue.

Her hand pumped up and down a lot quicker now. It was very clear that all she was doing was giving him a handjob at this point. In a very short amount of time, he was fully erect from her movements. Since she had heard no objections from him, Whitney went ahead and decided to get rid of one more obstacle. Yanking his pants and boxers off his legs entirely, her eyes got to feast on his meat.

"That's better, clothes make my job so much more difficult," She lamented.

Spitting into her hand, she went back to jerking him off. He had tremendous size, which is just what she had thought. He had seen a bulge in his pants earlier on, and just had to get a closer look. Now that she had stripped him down, the sight was glorious. Her mouth was salivating and her pussy was dripping with excitement.

Once she had gotten his dick nice and wet, she hopped up onto the table herself. Flipping up her skirt to show her lack of panties, Ash got to see her clean-shaven vagina. His mouth hung agape, but he still failed to articulate anything. Whitney straddled up on top of him, lowering her cunt down onto his rod.

"Oh, fuck" They said in unison, once his penis had penetrated.

The more of his shaft that entered, the tighter her pussy felt. She stopped lowering her body before she reached his base, already feeling like she was taking in about her limit. She felt her walls trying to stretch out as far as they could to allow this visitor to stay inside. It took her a few seconds, but eventually she felt comfortable with it.

Once she did, she began to rise up and fall down gracefully, creating just enough friction to pleasure each other. She groaned out loudly, surprised at how little action it took for her to feel so good. Grinding on his dick, she was able to fully appreciate just how big he was, as he touched deep within her.

The pain in his wrist has dissipated completely at this point in Ash's mind. It was still there, but he was blissfully unaware of it as he enjoyed the sexy girl riding him. Her breasts, although still mostly hidden, were bouncing about as her body rocked up and down. Her beautiful pinkish brown eyes, which complimented her hair perfectly, shone with a bright happiness that he could not help but stare at.

"Mm, that's good, that's very good," Whitney moaned in a complete understatement.

It had been months, even years, since she had been with such a man. The more she thought about it, she doubted she had ever been stuffed by such a large cock. She wasn't even taking in all his length yet, but she was still getting heavenly friction, thanks to it being such a tight fit. She continued to bounce along and grind on his shaft, begging her walls to expand a little further.

Her muscles were getting a little tired, considering she was doing all the real work. However, she knew she wanted to ride it out until she got an orgasm. She knew she wasn't too far, but to accelerate the process, she used her right hand to vigorously rub her clit. Continuing to do both of these things, it only took about another minute for her to get what she was waiting for.

"Yes!" Whitney yelled loudly once her orgasm commenced.

Squirting all over Ash's inserted penis, Whitney closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet physical release. It was exactly what she had been needing, and now her greedy self could not help but yearn for another one. The initially apprehensive Ash now seemed completely into the idea of having intercourse with her, and she felt confident he could bring another orgasm out of her.

As much fun as dressing up and role-laying was to her, Whitney needed to shed her clothes. Taking off her nurse outfit, she stripped down to just her heels. These heels helped make up for the height difference between her and her patient. She pulled Ash up off the table and brought him in for a kiss.

Ash was surprised as her supple lips dove into his. It felt so loving and tender, even though she had seemingly just used him for physical purposes. Soon enough, he melted into the make-out session as well, using just as much passion as his partner. It was easy to drift away in a time like this, but Whitney soon recalled what she really wanted, and that was Ash's meat back in her hole.

Breaking away suddenly to bend over the table, she did not need to provide any further instruction to the excited young man. Lining his glistening rod up with her wet entrance, he pushed his length in until Whitney seemed to groan from pain. He could feel how tight it was inside, and he did not want to push her too far.

"Oh, give me more," Whitney begged him, knowing that he was holding back some.

Inching forward a little bit, Ash managed to fit his whole rod inside of her, dropping her jaw completely. While her vagina did its best to stretch open for its visitor, the rest of her body began to feel numb to anything except for pleasure. As Ash started to pump his hips just a little bit, the feelings only amplified.

Starting off slow, his hips moved in a bit of a circular motion, which was enough movement for them both to feel plenty of sensations. For Ash, having his cock completely enclosed in such a tight hole made the rest of his body feel light and joyful, despite the fact that less than an hour ago he had been complaining of his throbbing wrist.

Now the only thing throbbing was his cock, and he could not restrain himself for long. He began to thrust a little quicker, and a lot harder as time continued to pass. Whitney was moaning and singing his praise, constantly approving of his work. The harder he went, the more she enjoyed herself, and the louder she got.

"Oh, yes! Fuck me, fuck me!" Her sweet voice sung out to the room.

Grabbing a hold of her hips, Ash used them to help his own hips become more explosive. Thrusting hard, he penetrated deeper than she had ever experienced, making her eyes roll up in bliss. Ash continued to build the pace to the point that he was really pumping away, and she had to drop her head onto the table to muffle herself.

"Fuck yes, just like that!" Whitney was in pure ecstasy and wanted that state to last as long as it could.

Ash had built up quite a sweat in a relatively short amount of time, as he was putting in some serious effort. Utilizing every muscle that he could, he sent his penis rapidly crashing deep in her hole. She was so tight, and the friction created was so strong, that Ash could have cum at any second if he wanted to.

His self-control was strong though, and he continued to pound away at her for several minutes. Whitney spent those minutes in heaven, having never received such a fucking in her life. Several smaller squirts had escaped her, to the point where she lost count. Her big finale though, was something she would never forget.

Her whole body froze as Ash hammered away with incredible strength. He seemed to be giving her even more than he had been, which possibly implied that he was reaching his physical breaking point. Her mind did not think about that though, as she was simply focused on the physical pleasure.

All other thoughts and surroundings exited her brain in this time. Her mouth had been agape for quite some time, with no sounds but happy whimpers coming out. She broke that with a scream though, her loudest one yet, as she felt her climax coming. A tidal wave of juices expelled from her in a powerful burst.

"AHHHH!" Whitney could not begin to describe her feelings.

Lasting for several seconds, she was shocked by the strength of her orgasm. Almost as surprising was the fact that Ash had somehow not responded with a roar of his own. After she took several long moments to recover her breath, and to let the rest of her body relax down from the incredible high she had experienced, she knew she needed to repay the favor.

Turning around, she lowered herself onto her knees slowly, looking up at him with wide eyes. He knew what she was offering him, and he excitedly lined his phallus up with her mouth. She opened up and took him inside, surrounding his member with a different wet hole. Sucking on his meat, she could not help but realize that she was tasting her own juice.

"Fuck," Ash moaned, putting a hand on the back of her head.

Whitney, who had been moving in a bobbing motion, sliding her tongue up and down along his rod, tried to come up, but was met with resistance. Breathing through her nose instead, she found it hot that he was forcing her to keep his dick lodged in her. He was not face-fucking her by any means, and she could still breathe, but he was exerting enough control to make it just the right level of kinky for her.

Trying to catch him off guard, she dove her head all the way down, swallowing in his full length, all the way down to his base. He gasped in pleasure and surprise as she slobbered all over him. Never before had a girl deep-throated him, making this a first time experience that he would certainly want to experience again in the future.

She held it there for a little bit, enough to build Ash up considerably, and then went back to bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue never stopped moving though, giving equal attention to each part of him. Ash could not help but push his hand down against her head just a little bit. He did not intend to force her movements, but he subconsciously wanted his dick in her throat bad enough that it happened.

He let his hands go as she seemed perfectly willing to do it by free will. She swallowed up to his base once more and then essentially froze her movements. She wiggled her head enough to provide friction, but she kept his whole rod jammed down her windpipe. As she looked up for approval, she could tell Ash was about to bust.

After her long, impressive, time of keeping him in her throat, Whitney freed her mouth completely to take a few breaths. Ash, who was already close to the edge prior to her encouragement, felt his imminent release coming. He took over, using his own hand to rub himself in a way that he knew would result in an orgasm.

She sat on her knees, with a giddy smile and anxious eyes, patiently awaiting for his incoming load. Ash's eyes rolled up briefly as he finally reached the moment of his climax, shooting out his cum right onto Whitney's face. Several spurts came out, covering both her cheeks and chin pretty well with the sticky substance.

Whitney wiped some of the semen off of her face, and then stuck her fingers in her mouth. Tasting his seed, she seem pleased.

"Well everything seems good to me," She started, "but we should probably schedule a follow-up appointment just to be safe."

"Show up to my gym tomorrow at 11:00, and I better not see any clothes on you." She finished with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** **It's hard to get too creative with the letter "X," so I'm glad to be past it now haha. Here are the options for chapter Y, which I'm hoping to get out by the end of June, but no promises on that.**

 **A) Shauna, Tierno and Trevor**

 **B) Gary, Dawn and Serena**

 **C) Brock, Misty and May**

 **D) Kenny, Dawn, and Zoey**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	25. Yesterday

Shauna moaned loudly as Ash's meat filled her hungry hole. As he probed within her, Serena paid attention to her upper body, playing with her sensitive breasts. She used a combination of both her fingers and her mouth to excite her even more. Having two people sexually arouse her was heavenly, giving her way more stimulation at once than she was used to.

A rude awakening, quite literally, took place as Shauna's eyes opened. She was under the sheets of her bed, by herself, with a soaking wet pussy. She sighed, disappointed that the realistic dream was indeed, just a dream. The previous day, she had experienced her first threesome with Ash and Serena, and it was all she could think about now.

It was an overwhelmingly positive experience for her, and she desperately craved more. Grabbing a vibrator out of her bedside table, she started to play with herself. She closed her eyes once more, and imagined that her dream continued. Fantasizing about the real thing, she imagined giving and receiving oral sex at the same time, while she let the vibrator do its work.

Given that she was already incredibly horny and worked up from her sexy dream, it did not take her long to cum with the help of her high-powered toy. It was good to get an orgasm, but it was nothing compared to the one she had gotten yesterday. She desperately needed another threesome, and she needed it soon.

Running through a mental list of options, she knew that her previous partners were unavailable. There were only two people that she could think of, and that was Tierno and Trevor. Obviously, having two guys in the picture would change things, but it was the only solution she could think of, and she was willing to try it.

Picking up her phone in a flash, she dialed up Trevor's number. As she sat naked, she pondered how she was going to ease into the conversation of having a threesome with her childhood friends. She had no idea how to introduce the topic, nor did she know how receptive of the idea that they would be.

"Hello?" Trevor answered.

Still unsure what to say, Shauna panicked.

"I'm horny." She said.

"What?" Trevor asked in shock, sure that he had heard incorrect.

"I'm really horny." Shauna said, upset with herself that she had let nerves derail her already.

"I was hoping that you could help me out," She continued after a brief pause.

"You want me to come over?" He asked, suddenly aroused himself.

"Yes," She said definitively, "and…"

"And?" Trevor probed her to finish her statement.

"And I want Tierno to come too."

"Whoa," Trevor said, totally taken aback.

"I promise you guys don't need to do anything to each other," Shaun explained, "I just really need the extra attention on me."

"O-ok," Trevor said, surprised at himself for agreeing with the request.

"Great! Be here in an hour!" She answered cheerfully.

After hanging up the phone, Shauna face-palmed herself for the embarrassing way she had started the conversation. However, it ended up working out like she had hoped, and now all she had to do was call the third party. She immediately dialed up Tierno, and gave him the same basic explanation.

He was equally surprised by the offer, but after her reassurances, he was on board as well. Giddily, Shauna hung up the phone and rushed into the shower to clean up a little. Generally, she liked to touch herself in the shower, but as she had already done that once in the early morning, and she surely had more orgasms to come, she refrained.

She let the hot water serenade her for quite a while before stepping out, over half an hour later. Wrapping herself in a towel, she walked back to her bedroom. Wanting to pass the time, she picked up her phone, only to hear the doorbell ring. She giggled to herself, knowing exactly who was there. Both of them were very early based on the time she had told them, which indicated to her that they were just as excited as she was.

Hurrying down to the door, she opened it to find just the two people she had been expected.

"Hey," Trevor said, a little awkwardly as he eye-balled his very attractive friend.

Shauna felt very flattered as both her male friends checked her out. She forgot that she only had on a towel, so they were able to see plenty of her. She tilted her body at an angle to let them enjoy it for a few silent seconds, and then she had a very sexy thought. With the door still open, she dropped the towel.

In response, two pairs of jaws dropped as well. No one else was around, but it still seemed like such a risky, sudden move. Also, both guys were seeing Shauna in her glorious, nude state for the first time. Her hourglass figure seemed even sexier without any clothes to cover it. Coupling that with a large, firm rack, and she really did have the ideal body.

"Well come on in" She finally said, after letting both the boys gawk at her for a sufficient amount of time.

"Ah, ah!" Shauna held up her hand to stop them as they tried to step forward.

They looked at her in quite a confused state, before she explained to them.

"No clothes allowed." She flashed a dirty smile after giving her rule.

Tierno and Trevor both looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Looking around at the street once more, a car passed, but no one seemed to be out. Turning around and leaving was certainly no longer an option, because after seeing Shauna naked, there was no way either one wanted to leave without playing with her first.

Reluctantly, both guys began to strip. They looked around nervously with each article of clothing that they took off. Finally, everything had been discarded on the porch except for the final layer of boxers. There was extra hesitation to go the whole way, especially since they were exposing themselves to one another.

However, they were already slightly exposed, with the shape of raging boners fully visible through the fabric. Finally, they both got it over with, and peeled off their underwear, dropping it on the pile of clothes formed on her porch. Hearing a yell in the nearby distance, both of them were spooked by the idea of being seen, and hurried inside, now that they were allowed.

"Well, have at it," Shauna said with a giggle, as she gestured to her body.

It took the guys a few moments of hesitation, as they tried to figure out how to share her. Neither of them had threesome experience, so the entire concept of doubling up on one person was foreign to them. Nevertheless, they figured it out, as Trevor took the upper half, letting Tierno take care of the lower portion.

Just like the two of them, she was already horny, as Tierno found out, feeling around her wet vagina. While he rubbed his finger around her outskirts, Trevor made out with her. She could not help but grind her body against the moving fingers, while simultaneously melting into the long kiss.

It did not take long before spit was being swapped and tongues were poking around as far as they could. Things had heated up quickly, which is exactly what she was looking for. After, they broke momentarily for air, Shauna prepared to continue, but Trevor instead moved his mouth down to her wonderful mounds.

"Oh yes, boys!" She praised them.

Her nipples were being delicately sucked and very lightly teethed, while her pussy was being teased, which only ramped up her anticipation levels exponentially. She desperately wanted more, and Tierno ended up providing a little relief, as he finally stuck his index finger into her folds, which was soon accompanied by his middle finger.

She continued to moan loudly while both the guys gave her the attention that she craved. The fingering grew more intense as time went on, building up in terms of speed, and the number of fingers, as he eventually went all the way to four fingers to really stretch her out. Meanwhile, Trevor only made her body even more sensitive by flicking and tonguing her nipples.

Just as things were building to a fully satisfying level for her, the boys switched positions. Trevor used his tongue to mop up all the vaginal fluid she was secreting, thanks to her arousal. Tierno used his mouth to suck, lick, and play with her breasts, just as Trevor had done. Shauna could feel her body twitching ever so slightly as her most sensitive regions were toyed with.

Moaning out contently, she did not even need to give the boys instructions, as they seemed to know how to please her. Tierno ended up taking a break to French kiss her, but eventually went back to her tantalizing boobs. After a couple minutes, Shauna felt like her engine had been revved quite enough, and it was her turn to give something back.

She smoothly dropped herself onto her knees, while the guys stood up in front of her. Spitting into both of her hands, she gave each of them a rubdown at the same time. She repeated this a couple of times, before she decided to commit to oral. Turning to Tierno first, she parted her lips and let his penis in her mouth.

He whimpered out happily as her tongue gently caressed his rod. She was so delicate with her work, yet she was able to take all of him in if she chose. Her head bobbed up and down rapidly, taking no time to tease him. Slobbering over every last inch of his lengthy meat, she knew how good of a job she was doing thanks to his praise.

"Oh, Shauna, just like that!" He begged her not to stop.

Trevor was a little jealous of the fun his friend seemed to be having, but could not complain himself, as Shauna maintained stroking him throughout the whole ordeal. It was rather impressive how she managed to consistently pump her hand along his dick while swallowing another one simultaneously.

Shauna continued her actions until she felt like Tierno was building up for a blast. Not ready to drain out his seed, she switched her attention over to Trevor. He was not as long as his friend, but he had more girth. Taking no time to show of her skill, she deep-throated him immediately. In once move, her head moved to his base and stayed there.

Trevor was too stunned for words as Shauna looked up at him. She held her position beautifully, not moving an inch as she concealed his entire erection in her mouth. For several seconds, she maintained this position, before she pulled back a little and went into more of a bobbing motion.

To focus on giving him a blowjob to remember for the rest of his life, she did not even attempt to give Tierno a handjob with her free hands. Arching her back to really take in as much of him as possible, Shauna had contorted her body in a way that gave Trevor a naughty idea, which he then motioned to Tierno.

It took him a few seconds to understand, but once he did, he followed the suggestion. Shauna had closed her eyes while giving her head, so she did not notice Tierno position himself until she felt his dick at her entrance. Her eyes burst wide open, but she did not stop him, and in fact, went right ahead with blowing Trevor.

Tierno pushed his dick inside, amazed at how tight his friend was. He thought she had been around the block a few more times than she evidently had, as she hugged his member very tightly. Carefully, he continued to add length until his entire dick was inside, stretching her muscles out considerably.

"God, you're tight," Tierno muttered happily from behind.

Shauna's moans were muffled by the fact that she had a different cock in her mouth. It became a little harder to concentrate on her own task when Tierno was hitting her from behind. He had started pumping his hips, and eventually found a rhythm, that was incredibly pleasing for both of the parties involved.

Trevor watched in fascination as Shauna continued to suck and lick all over his stick, while taking in Tierno's penis doggy-style. He was not using all of his strength yet, so it was certainly nothing too rough, but it was something totally new for Shauna. Getting stuffed with a dick in her mouth and her pussy made her feel like such a slut, which made it all the more erotic for her.

While Tierno did not have the length that Ash did, he seemed to be even wider. So although her G-spot was not reached, he was still forcing her to contort more than she ever had, and it was providing a level of friction that was absolutely blissful. She deep-throated Trevor so that her mouth and throat could feel just as full as her vagina did.

After Shauna felt herself reach an orgasm, she let out a loud moan that was completely muffled by the meat in her mouth. Before the guys were to cum though, she wanted Trevor to have a chance for some fun with her vaginal entrance to. They ended up going over to the couch, where she straddled him in a cowgirl position.

"Oh, Shauna!" Trevor moaned happily as his cock entered her.

Leaning forward to make out with him, she enjoyed the feeling of a longer shaft inside her. It was no inherently better or worse than Tierno's but it was different, and change was always a good thing in her book. They kissed passionately as he penetrated her, and Tierno watched, with another dirty idea in mind.

With the way her body was leaned over so that she could kiss Trevor, her ass was perched high in the air. Stepping up on to the couch behind them, he knew that he had the angle to do what he was desiring. He hesitated to make such a bold move at first, but then when he remembered how horny his female friend was, he figured she would not be mad.

Lining it up, he sent his rod into her asshole, which momentarily brought things to a screeching halt. Shauna stopped kissing Trevor, and sat up for a minute while her mouth hung more open than she knew it could. She had done anal before, so she was not so tight that lube was necessary, but she had certainly never done it while another man was in her pussy.

'Holy fuck!" She yelled in pleasure.

Neither of the guys were even thrusting, but the friction just created by the position without any movement was enough to send set her body on fire. Her holes were getting stretched at two different angles in two different directions, and it gave her a bliss like she never could have imagined.

Once her body began to acclimate to the difficult task of taking in two cocks, the guys began to move their hips a little. She moaned even louder, unable to identify the direct source of her pleasure, as she was overwhelmed by the double penetration. Tierno's girth stretched her asshole to levels of extreme pleasure, while Trevor's length did the same, deep in her pussy.

"Please don't stop," Shauna begged in a whimper.

Though her body was asked to perform new and difficult physical tasks, the reward was beyond worth it. The guys had started to really thrust their hips, so the amount of stimulation had increased exponentially, so much that Shauna rolled her eyes back up into her head. She moaned and screamed in a state of ecstasy as her holes were ravaged.

Grinding her hips a little bit to get everything she could out of it, Shauna completely lost control of herself. She succumbed to the pleasure entirely, melting away in the physical bliss. After a couple of the most memorable minutes in her life, she let out a shriek to accompany a mind-blowing orgasm.

"AHHHHHH!" Shauna's voice rang throughout her home.

Her juices flowed for what felt like forever, as her climax lasted twice as long as she was used to. Her mind was in shock while her body was in heaven. After she finally calmed down a little bit, she knew her body could not realistically expect to take any more, even though it was a tempting option as both cocks stayed lodged inside of her.

She had to lift herself up and off of them though, knowing she was already going to be incredibly sore once her hormones restored to regular levels. Still though, she knew both Tierno and Trevor deserved the satisfaction that she had just gotten, and she wanted to help deliver it to them, so she got back in the familiar position of sitting on her knees.

She started off with her hands once more, each one getting a furious rubdown. Then she started to use her soft lips and talented tongue, rotating quickly back and forth between both of their dicks. After the kinky sex, both of them were already begging to bust, so this action by Shauna already had them on edge.

Feeling how close they were, Shauna did not skip a beat, continuing to jerk them off, while also mixing in some quick deep-throating to each of them. Their moans were getting louder and more frequent, and they almost simultaneously warned her of what was coming next. She was perfectly ready for it though, aiming them both at her face while her hands still did work.

"Oh, fuck!" Trevor called, the first to lose it.

A huge load of semen shot out of him immediately afterwards, spraying Shauna's face with layers of cum. Before he was even done, she felt another sticky load hit her at another angle. Tierno roared as he released just as strong of a climax. Several bursts of sperm jetted out and landed on the right side of her face, giving her a nice even coating of their seed.

Wiping her finger along her cheek, Shauna scooped up a good sized puddle of cum, and then stuck her fingers in her mouth. Tierno and Trevor moaned at the sight of the kinky act.

"Mmm," She said dreamily as she swallowed down the semen.

Scooping up another serving from the opposite cheek, she repeated her action and put her hand back in her mouth. Leaving it in there for some time, she used her tongue to sop up every last bit of it. Even after cleaning her cheeks up, there was still a sizable amount of the sticky substance over her eyes, on her nose, and dribbling off her chin.

Flashing all her teeth to put on a cute smile, Shauna quipped, "So I'll be seeing you both tomorrow right?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well that was my first crack at a MMF threesome. It was nice to write something a little different, and I hope you all enjoyed the change too.**

 **For the final chapter, I have decided to double the amount of options, because why not. Here are the options:**

 **A) Ash, Misty, Erika and Sabrina**

 **B) Ash, Whitney, Jasmine, and Clair**

 **C) Ash, Roxanne, Flannery, and Winona**

 **D) Ash, Gardenia, Whitney, Fantina, and Candice**

 **E) Ash, Lenora, Elesa, Skyla, and Iris**

 **F) Ash, Misty, May and Dawn**

 **G) Ash, Dawn, Iris and Serena**

 **H) Ash, Lillie, Lana, and Mallow**

 **Basically, five of the options feature gym leaders from different regions, and the other three feature traveling partners. I'll give the poll a week or two before I shut it down, and I hope to have the finale ready by August.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **C)**


	26. Zeal

As Ash peeped through an opening in the bushes, he saw his classmates, Lana, Lillie, and Mallow all hanging around the water. They were giggling and appeared to be having a good time. Already in his bathing suit himself, he had come prepared to go for a swim. Before he stepped out to join them, an unforeseen action stopped him in his tracks.

Mallow took off her white bikini and jumped into the water. Lana followed suit, by stripping down and getting into the water with her. Finally, Lillie removed her swimsuit and jumped into the water as well. Ash felt his dick harden in an instant after catching a glimpse of all of them naked.

Lana and Mallow proceeded to kiss each other as they treaded water. The making out would become more passionate, as their bodies moved around more. Their boobs came above water and into Ash's field of vision a few times, and he could not believe his good fortune.

Dropping his swimming trunks, he began to stroke himself as he watched the action. The girls all traded turns kissing one another, and it soon became obvious to Ash this was not their first time. Now that he thought about, the three of them regularly left at the same time every day. Apparently this was where they went, and he now knew that following them would be an excellent choice.

"Oh, yeah," Ash moaned as he closed his eyes and fantasized about being in the water with them.

He stroked himself for a couple minutes, and wanting a better view, stepped forward and to the side a little bit. In hindsight, this cost him a little bit of coverage, but his hormone-induced brain did not care as long as he got a closer look. He continued to jack off, amazed at his luck to find such a scene.

At one point though, he closed his eyes for a little too long in fascination. Mallow, who had decided to get out of the water apparently, looked over in his direction and saw him. She gasped, and covered herself at first, but then giggled and blushed out of flattery. By the time Ash opened his eyes back up, she was back in the water.

He could tell something seemed to be different, as the girls were talking to each other in hushed tones rather than kissing one another. Still, he closed his eyes back and let his hand go to work, imagining that he was getting to fuck them. Once again, he kept them closed for too long of a time, as his daydream was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"Ah!" Ash screamed in horror as his face flushed dark red.

All three of the girls stood in front of him, wearing just towels. As quickly as he could, he pulled his bathing suit back up to proper height, but even then, his raging boner stuck itself out in plain sight. It was obvious that all three of them were staring at it, and were well aware that he had been peeping at them. In a panic, he could think of nothing to say.

"I-I-I'm sorry," He stammered, humiliated.

"You're so cute," Lana said with a giggle.

Stroking his rod for him, she went on to ask, "How would you like to play with us?"

"Uhh," Ash stuttered at first, in complete shock as she rubbed his dick, "That'd be nice," He finished in an understatement.

"Great, then we'll see you tonight!" She told him before they turned around and left, leaving him with a massive erection and loaded balls.

* * *

Hours later, Ash found himself in a bedroom with these same three girls. Looking around at each of them, they all seemed to share the same level of excitement that he had, if not surpassing it. He waited for someone to make the first move, which would end up happening when Mallow stepped toward him.

"Give me your hands," She commanded, as she reached for them herself, with a pair of handcuffs in her grasp.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked in disbelief, swiping his arm out of her grasp.

"If you want to do this, you have to do it our way," Mallow told him with a smile and a giggle.

Ash was a little thrown off by this unsuspected turn of events, but he consented to her demand. All three of them had matching wide smiles, leading him to believe they had planned this out together. Realizing this, he knew there might be more in store for him that he did not know about, and that made him nervous, but also excited.

The pink, fuzzy handcuffs locked his wrists together as he willingly put his arms behind his back and let Mallow do the honors. Confirming his suspicions of something more, Lana walked up with a collar. He did not protest, but his body could not help but squirm a little as she tied the collar snugly around his neck.

A few seconds later, a resounding click sounded as the leash was attached to it. He noticed Lillie anxiously awaiting for Lana to finish her turn, and he figured that meant she had a surprise too. Sure enough, Lillie pulled out a pink sleeping mask and brought it over. Ash started to open his mouth, but closed it without saying anything.

With his arms hands bound behind him, Lillie put his blindfold on without any resistance. His vision was now completely black, and all he heard was three girls giggling simultaneously, quite happy with how he was being set up. He was covered in pink accessories that were really going to allow them to have fun at his expense.

Ash waited nervously for some type of clue as to what would happen next, but he heard nothing except for excited laughter. His anxieties were calmed though as he felt a moist mouth engulf his shaft. He exhaled in relief as he was pleasured. Slowly, whichever girl it was moved her head up and down his rod, soaking every last bit of him.

The sucking stopped momentarily, and then he felt a kiss on his lips.

"That was from me," Lana said cutely, before kissing him again.

A new pair of lips opened up to take his cock, this time belonging to Lillie. She jerked him with one hand while she licked his tip. Ash grunted several times, clearly worked up by her playful antics. He could not help but pump his hips a little bit, hoping to gain a little more satisfaction. Eventually, she would go on to take in more of his meat, and he would moan in pleasure again.

She, too, went up to plant a kiss on Ash's lips, and let him know that it was her who had been playing with him.

Finally, Mallow got her turn, and she wasted no time in giving him everything she had. Opening her throat, she pushed her head down as far as she could, unable to swallow his full length before she started to choke. Working within her limits, she gave him a fast-paced, very rewarding blowjob.

He knew he would have spilt his seed had she kept going, but she only gave him about a minute of heaven, before she quit, gave him a kiss, and revealed her identity.

"Now it's time for a quiz," She said.

Moments later, he was getting sucked off again. He moaned happily as his member was once again pleasured by a warm, moist mouth. After about thirty short seconds though, it stopped, and he was asked to reveal who it was they had just blown him.

"Mallow?" He said with a guess.

"Wrong!" Lillie shouted as the girls burst into laughter.

"I guess that means you get a spanking," She followed up with.

Ash gulped, having even further reservations about this proposition. A tug on his leash propelled him to move and roll over though. He was on all fours, with his rear end exposed. After a few seconds, he felt the force of a bare hand crash down on his butt cheek, giving more of a sting than he anticipated.

"Count for me," Lillie teased.

"One," Ash said softly.

Quickly, she gave him another slap. It was not painful, but it was also not harmless. Each time that she hit him, he answered with a number, until he reached the number ten. At that point, she switched to his other cheek, giving him ten more slaps to even it out.

"Roll back over," He was told.

He rolled over onto his spanked butt and laid on his back waiting. This time, he was surprised by a vagina lowering onto his mouth. He knew what he was supposed to do, sticking his tongue out and tasting it. Giving oral was never his favorite thing to do, but after receiving it, he could not complain.

He ate out whoever was sitting on his face until his breath started to wear out. The way she was sitting on him completely blocked his airflow, so that all he could breathe in was her. Finally, she lifted herself up, and revealed herself to be Mallow.

Knowing what was coming next, he tried to build up his oxygen reserve before he was sat on again. This time the bitterness was even stronger to him, making it difficult to continue. Still, he lapped around for as long as he could, making the girl moan consistently in happiness. Once he felt like he was about to pass out, Lillie gave him a kiss and revealed her identity.

Finally, Lana took her turn, and she actually tasted a little bit sweeter. He gave her more enthusiastic cunnilingus as the taste was much more tolerable to him. She rubbed her clit as he went to town with his tongue, diving in as deep as he could. She moaned out his name a few times, and reluctantly picked herself up after a little, not wanting to take more time than the others.

"Let's try this again," Lillie said.

Ash waited patiently, until another crotch was lowered onto his mouth. Diving his tongue in, he did his best to concentrate on the exact flavor, while trying to remember what each of them had tasting like. He was given about thirty seconds to eat her out, and actually felt confident in his answer this time.

"Lana," He said confidently.

"That's right," She said happily, taking off his blindfold.

Returning his sense of sight slightly overwhelmed him at first. All three of his friends were down to the nude, which only excited him further. His penis was already rock hard, and he could not help but fantasize about being in each of their sexy bodies. Granting his wish, Lana straddled herself onto him in a cowgirl position.

Slowly, she let her body slide down his pole until the entire thing was sheathed inside her. Lana gasped for air as her body was stretching more than it was comfortable. In hindsight, she should not have let all of him inside so quickly. Her innards were begging for mercy, and she had to comply by easing herself up a little bit.

"Oh fuck," They both moaned.

Ash, who had already been given several blowjobs, already felt the contents in his balls growing. Now that his rod was squeezed in Lana's tight hole, they were already begging to get out. He had the resolve to hold it together to avoid an embarrassingly early orgasm, but he knew it would be a struggle to last a while.

Lana, similarly felt her body's reaction building quicker than usual. As she slowly bounced along his rod, her walls were getting stretched to maximum capacity, giving her the friction that made it heavenly. She did not even need any extra stimulation on her clit to make this worthwhile; just the penetration was enough for once.

Lillie and Mallow watched in awe, salivating at the thought of their own turn. They soon turned to each other and began to play to help pass the time. Before they knew it, making out turned into a sixty nine position. They were only a few feet away from Ash and Lana, but the two of them were so caught up in each other that they did not notice.

"Make me cum, make me cum," Lana panted repeatedly.

Ash took that as direction to pump his hips just a little bit, which he started to do. He probed around until he seemed to find her most sensitive point. Hearing her sharp gasp, Ash repeated his action, hitting the same spot, and getting the same reaction. He appeared to have found her G-spot, and he made sure to give it plenty of attention.

Lana continued to grind her hips in a circular motion, even though her muscles were getting tired of keeping up the physical activity. The reward was worth it though, as all the tension in her body was building up to a common point, and after waiting long enough, she finally released it all with a push.

"AHHH!" Her shriek pierced the room, making Lillie and Mallow pause their actions to turn around.

Lana squirted all over Ash's cock, clamping down on him even further, as she continued to grind her hips. It was too much for Ash to handle, as he let his sperm leak out into her hole. Their juices made a bit of a mess at the point of intersection, but they were both too busy calming down from the high to care at the moment.

Lana rolled off of him and onto the comforts of the bed, her body still in a shaken state from her orgasm.

Lillie and Mallow saw the opportunity to play with their boy toy was open once more and pounced on the opportunity. The blindfold was put back over his eyes, and before he knew it, his dick was being sucked again. He had gone a little limp after spewing some of his seed, but it only took a few moments of a tongue dancing around his pole for it to harden up again.

"Stick out your tongue," Another command came to him.

He followed the request, expecting to eat out another pussy, but was surprised when he felt teeth lightly sink into him. The pain was sharp initially, but it was actually rather sensual. He pulled his tongue back in as soon as he could, which did not go over well with Mallow, who was trying to play with him.

"Bad boy," She said striking him, "Now roll over!"

His blowjob ended and then he felt a yank on his leash. He rolled over onto his knees and prepared for what he expected to come. As he anticipated a bare hand across his backside, he was in for another surprise as he felt a wooden paddle crash on him instead. His body tensed up as the pain was stronger than he had expected.

"Count your spankings," Mallow reminded him.

The paddle was not enough to make him yell, but he at least had to grit his teeth as it continued to smack against his bottom. Once he had gotten five on each side, he thought it would end, but the blows did not stop. His already red skin darkened as Mallow swung her instrument with force into him.

"Eleven," He cried out in pain.

She proceeded all the way until twenty, where she would stop. It was not enough to do any serious damage to him, but it was certainly going to fix his behavior. Once they had him roll back over, she had him stick out his tongue again. This time, he held it out, as she sucked, licked, and bit on it as much as she pleased.

Eventually it turned into making out as their tongues wrapped around each other and their lips connected. Between the kissing and the blowjob, he felt his engine running at full power. For a few minutes it continued, until he was asked the softball question of who had been pleasuring his penis.

"Lillie," He answered confidently, knowing Lana was still resting and Mallow had made out with him.

This time, his blindfold was removed and his handcuffs were released. The freedom to move his arms about was relieving, but more exciting was the fact that Lillie had lain in front of him and was rubbing her folds, inviting him to come inside. Here was the fancy rich girl, always dressed proper, dressed down to the nude with the exception of stockings, waiting to get fucked.

He drove his penis in, dropping her jaw. Now she understood why Lana had reacted like she had; his size was one thing to look at, but another to take in. He continued to probe forward, with her gasps getting higher and higher, until she finally stopped him. She had taken some well-endowed men before, but it was going to take a while for her body to adapt to it once more.

"You're so tight," Ash muttered.

He gave tiny thrusts just to move around, but simply enjoyed being enclosed by her warm hole. It might not have looked too exciting to a bystander, but for the two of them, it was incredibly pleasurable. Meanwhile, Mallow waited impatiently. She needed to entertain herself while she waited her turn, and looked over at Lana, who had fallen asleep.

Giggling, she crouched down in front of the sleeping beauty, and slowly licked around her crotch. Lana's body twitched a little, and she made some kind of noise with her mouth, but she did not wake up. Staying gently, Mallow used her teeth and tongue to play with her clit, all while she continued her recovery nap.

Lana moaned dreamily, as she was quite literally, partially in a dream. Her soft cries of happiness were largely drowned out by Lillie and Ash, who were loudly groaning and talking dirty to one another. It was not too often that she embraced this side of herself, but right now Lillie was completely into her dirty side.

"Fuck yeah, fuck yeah," She called repeatedly, "Fuck me just like that!"

Lillie's cavern had opened itself up a little further, letting Ash have a little more fun with his motions. He was still not giving her his full length, but it was still more than enough to satisfy her obviously. She held her juices in as long as she could, wanting the fucking to last as long as it could.

Her body tightened up as she tried to hold everything inside, which only made her hole even tighter for Ash. He could feel his sperm count rising back up, but he knew he was still a ways off from being able to release. Lillie, on the other hand, would only last a few more moments until she finally lost control.

"AHHH!" She yelled fiercely as she squirted.

Her cry finally woke Lana up completely, who was a little dazed upon the sudden awakening, but looked down to see Mallow near her crotch, with a nice little puddle on the sheets. She realized that she must have cum again while she was sleeping, which would explain the extreme weakness in her lower body.

Meanwhile, Lillie felt her own body go weak after letting out all of her cum. After Ash pulled out of her, it was all she could do to crawl off to the side of the bed with Lana, who felt even weaker after having another orgasm coaxed out in her rest. Mallow looked at how exhausted they were, and then looked back at Ash.

"You better have me feeling like that," She told him, as she took off his collar.

At this point, she did not care about the control over him. She just wanted his body to be completely free so that he could give her everything that he had. Anxiously awaiting, Mallow dropped down onto all fours and presented her hind in the air for Ash. His cock was already throbbing, so he wasted no time in going at her in doggy style.

"Oh, give me more," Mallow begged as he slowly slid in his length.

He continued to be precautions, but he kept moving forward until his full length was inside of her. She was the only one who had let him go balls deep, but it was certainly a tight fit. Mallow grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. She knew that she was asking more out of her body than she ever had, but she also knew it would be worth it.

She let loose a scream into the pillow, not wanting to sound like she was in pain to the other people present. Ash had begun thrusting into her, making the heavenly feelings multiply. Not only was she getting stuffed to the max, but the friction created by how quickly he was pumping in and out made it feel like pure pleasure.

"Fuck yeah," Ash groaned, slapping her ass with his hand.

He gave her everything she wanted and more, as he started to put more power into each of his pushes. Her body was shaking from the force but she kept her head glues to the pillow, knowing full and well that her cries of joy would likely come across as screams of pain. Ash, meanwhile, grunted like a beast as he continued to perform like one.

Once he was sure that Mallow could take everything he had to offer, he put all his energy into it. Taking ahold of her curvy waist with his hands, he went to town on her. Thrusting with all his core muscles, he powered his rod deep within her hole, giving her the fucking of her life.

"Mghamh!" Mallow's outbursts were largely absorbed by the pillow.

Her brain seems to freeze along with her body as Ash absolutely plowed her from behind. The pleasure overwhelmed her, seemingly radiating from every inch of her body. She expected only a short burst of such heaven, but Ash rammed into her for a couple of minutes, which is longer than it may sound considering the incredible physical toll.

After a while though, his muscles were begging him for a break, and his loaded balls pleaded to release. He warned her of what was coming, but she made no effort to tell him to pull out. She was on the pill and could care less where he finished, so long as she got her own orgasm. Her wish would be granted within a matter of seconds.

"AGHHG!" Mallow screamed her voice hoarse as massive waves of her cum shot out of her.

Generally, this would only last a few seconds, but this mind-boggling climax just kept going. At least twenty seconds passed, until her body had pushed everything out. In return though, a massive influx of liquid came in the form of Ash's semen, as he unloaded his own orgasm that he had been building.

He left his penis lodged inside of her as he milked every second out of his own climax. Once it ended though, he went completely limp, and his body reminded him how used he was. Mallow fell asleep on the pillow she had already been using, way too exhausted to clean up the mess of liquids she had just created.

Lastly, Ash looked across at all three of the girls in deep slumber, feeling very proud of what he had accomplished. Within a matter of seconds though, he would join them in sleep as his aching body felt the comfort of the soft mattress.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Wow. I can't believe I got through another 26 chapters. This one was interesting to write, and was highly requested by many of you, so I hope it was a fitting ending for the series.**

 **Now that this series has concluded, I'll be honest in saying that I don't know what is going to come in the future. Once school starts back, I don't expect to do much of any writing for this site. I could use a little bit of a break. Maybe I'll post a one-shot or start a mini-series towards the beginning of 2018, but I'm really just not sure yet.**

 **Finally, I'd just like to say thanks to all the readers and supporters. There were a few times where my motivation to finish this thing was low, but I did it for you all. Thanks for your participation in the polls, and all the suggestions that I was given. You all really did help shape this story!**

 **Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
